The Soaring Fateful Night
by combatlighting
Summary: 10 years after the events of the Holy Grail War, a portal has opened between dimensions, and strange cards have fallen out of the sky from the entire world which had children everywhere pick it up. Essentially they have named a new popular game called, Bakugan.
1. Layers Far Beyond the Sky

**###########################################################################################################################################**

There was a loud creak heard as an old door was opened up which had the morning sun cast some beams of light that shines through an inside look of an old storehouse that carried out boxes, sheds of tools that lied on the ground and at the end of the short section was a wall that was connected to a pair of wooden staircase that led to a door. A woman in her early 30's who with has brown eyes and long, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for an adult even for her age, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair tied back with a band and wears hairpins that are tucked behind her ears. Her clothing consisted of having a pink blouse shirt, and a long yellow skirt that reached her knees.

This woman was known as Orihime Kurosaki. She went inside the storehouse to wake up her husband, Ichigo, who was sleeping inside the shed. Ichigo was a man who was also in his early 30's, around the same age as his wife. He had long spiky orange hair that formed bangs between his eyes. He wears three layers of clothes: a button-up white shirt with a protruding collar kept partially buttoned, and a black leather jacket with a red interior, two horizontal white lines on each sleeve, and a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body, he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes.

Orihime walked where her husband slept before she leaned down and gently nudged him to wake up. "Ichigo...come on, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready now."

Ichigo groaned slightly. "Can't I sleep for five more minutes?"

"It's already morning."

Ichigo slowly got up and stretched his arms before making a yawn. "What? It's morning already? Alright fine…" he yawned again. "...I'll be right there. Are the morning chores done as well?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

Orihime smiled. "Don't worry, Saber and I took care of those while you were dozing off. I see that you must have overworked on your training, haven't you?"

Ichigo fully got off the floor. "Yeah pretty much. I overdid it again. I really gotta stop doing that…"

"It's fine, really. You're lucky that breakfast is done right now. You must be pretty hungry right now." As soon as food was mentioned, that had Ichigo's stomach growl as it demanded hunger. "Guess I was right."

The married couple stepped out of the shed and they headed towards the kitchen from the Emiya residence where they currently resided in. Yes, they no longer no lived in Karakura Town anymore. And the reason being was that Ichigo had wanted to move somewhere else just so he could get away from being involved in Soul Society's messes he had to keep cleaning up from them. So frankly, he got sick and tired of doing this.

The Emiya residence is located on the northern end (where the Japanese style houses are) of Miyama Town. It is a large, old building located on northern end of Miyama, and a Japanese-style building with a classical elegance befitting the area. Even within the old style of Miyama, it is of a rare style, and it can be considered a rare example of architectural history. Though it was large and previously unused, its history made it so it was never torn down even in its degradation and having taken up a large amount of space in an area of civic planning.

They come out of a very old storehouse built on the edge of the yard. The door is old and rusty, constantly creaking as it closes, Ichigo used a very old cylindrical key to lock it. While the rest of the house looks like a normal house, the storehouse is suitable enough for a makeshift area for work. The house was too open and let Prana flow freely, so the shed was far more suitable.

Ichigo and Orihime got inside the kitchen area as both of them sat down on the floor with pillows underneath. They saw Saber putting the food down that was set for 5 people involved.

Saber has the appearance of an adult woman in her mid 20's with a tall and curvaceous physique that made her seem like 181 cm long, and pale skin. She has "finely textured" pale blonde hair that reached over her shoulders and has golden pale eyes. Her outfit consisted of having a gothic black dress, and her breasts seemed even larger than Orihime's.

"Good morning Ichigo. I see you must have slept rather well. I'm surprised, considering that it doesn't really have a bed at all." commented Saber.

Ichigo shrugged at this. "Eh, who knows. I'm not exactly a normal person, Saber. My normal body is more tougher than an average human's, so I guess that would be it."

Just then, a dark black ball popped on Ichigo's shoulder before it opened itself up. "Well, I guess that puts me right when I said he would work himself out till he passed out. I told you so!" it said in a masculine old voice.

Another white ball popped on Orihime's shoulder and it opened itself up as well. "I swear Ichigo, one of these days you're going to get yourself hurt like this. This is not very good for your body, even if you are a hybrid!" it said, but in a more feminine slightly younger voice compared to the dark ball male.

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "Alright, alright. I get it already, geez. Besides it's not like you can really blame me much. The work I have as a Magus can take longer depending on the situation it takes, plus I gotta practice my powers daily as well. I gotta stay in top shape here." he said, before he took a bite out of his tasty rice. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Kazui and Illiya?"

Just as he spoke the names, he heard footsteps coming in and he saw a boy with soft orange hair and big brown eyes who wore a black and red jumper sweater and light green sweatpants that had pockets in them. He looked to be around 13 years old and seemed to be around 147 cm tall. "Good morning everyone!" Kazui greeted them cheerfully.

"Morning." everyone else greeted the boy back as Kazui took his own seat.

"Hey Ichigo, when exactly will you get that new equipment? You know, the one where you requested Waver to get as an armor over your old one?" Orihime asked her husband.

"Hmmm...I can't be sure unless he gives me a call.." Ichigo answered.

"Hm? What armor?" Kazui asked in curiosity.

"It's more of a replacement for my old Mystic Code. It's good but it's starting to get outdated. So I'm gonna need something more tougher in case if I go up against some really powerful opponent. Plus it needs some style as well. You cannot take down someone strong without looking cool." Ichigo said, with a smirk.

They continued to eat their breakfast while they talked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It didn't really take long before Kazui was the to finish his food first as he put the bowl down first. "Thanks for the food. Alright, I gotta go now!" he said as he got up.

"Where are you heading off so early?" Orihime asked.

"I got a match to go to at a small park in Miyama Town. It's more of a Bakugan match then anything else."

"Ah, alright. But don't stay out too long, you don't wanna be late for school now."

"Don't worry, I won't!" And so with that, the energetic boy went out of the house so he could go get his bike.

* * *

Kazui made it to the park as he continued to ride with his bike till he saw someone he was supposed to meet for a brawl. He stopped his bike which prompted a boy, around his age or so, to turn his head at him. "Hi. I'm sorry if I'm a little late, I woke up a little late and had to eat breakfast." Kazui said, with an apologetic warm smile as he got off his bike.

The boy, known as Akira, didn't really seem to care as he made a smirk known to him. "Oh, that's good. And here I thought you might have chickened out, like a coward." Akira mocked him.

"Hmmm... No not really. If I didn't show up, I probably would have been in school or buy some stuff for my parents. Or just practicing." Kazui replied innocently. "So, are we gonna brawl or...?"

"Oh trust me, your fight isn't with me. It's with him." Akira pointed his finger from behind before he moved out of the way, when another boy who looked bigger than him got up from a wooden bench.

Shuji cracked his knuckles. "My little bro here says you're good. Let's see if that's the truth." he said with a not so friendly grin.

Kazui nervously chuckled a little. "Uhm...don't you think that this is a little unfair?"

"The name's Shuji. And if you must know, I'm the master of Subterra!" he boasted.

Kazui blinked at slight confusion before he smiled again. "Oh wow! You got some Subterra Bakugans? That's really cool!"

"Let's just get this over with, so I can crush you!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, I was just trying to be nice.." Kazui murmured to himself. He picked out a black card that presented six elemental attributes that were connected by a faint white circle. Shuji did the same. "Alright then.. Let's do this!"

"Bakugan, field open!" Kazui and Shuji declared at the same time before their cards glew vibrantly. The red glew for Kazui. And the light brown for Shuji. The time around them stopped completely and the two of them were were surrounded by a bright beam. The surrounding changed completely from a park to a battle arena with blue faint fog that covered most of the cemented ground, along with some trees that were seen from behind the two of them. It seemed to have been nighttime with clouds gathered around along with some fragmented glass.

"Gate card, set!" The two of them threw cards at one another till they flew past each other and landed on the ground. The cards then grew much larger that was suited for monster battles.

"My turn! Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji threw a small brown ball that landed on his card side. "Bakugan, stand!" The ball opened up and it transformed into a large monster with a mantris appearance.

Kazui had a goofy grin on his face, he couldn't help it, he just grew so excited whenever this happened. He looked at his Bakupod meter:

_Subterra Mantris, power level: 270 G_

"My turn! Bakugan, brawl!" Kazui picked up a red ball and he threw it down at Shuji's card field. "Bakugan, stand!" the boy called out as his ball opened up and it transformed into a large Pyrus serpent. It hissed at his enemy.

_Pyrus Serpenoid, power level: 320 G_

Mantris made an animalistic screech before he attacked first by swinging his massive claw at Serpenoid to finish the battle already. But Serpenoid moved quickly like a snake due to having a higher power level, and it wrapped itself around Mantris which successfully trapped him. "Alright!" Kazui cheered, believing he already won this.

Shuji on the other hand thought otherwise. "Don't get your hopes up so quick! Gate card, open!" he commanded.

Kazui looked surprised when Shuji's card started glowing before it completely changed; from its regular battle arena to a more deserted one as the ground turned into sand. Suddenly, Mantris found the strength to move as it forced Serpenoid to get off by forcefully falling down, hitting the ground in doing so. Kazui looked worried about this. He went to check his Bakupod to see how much of Mantris's power increased.

_Mantris's power level increases by 420 G's._

"Oh this is not gonna end well…" Kazui murmured to himself, knowing where this was gonna head next. And true to his words, Subterra Mantris leaped from the ground and attacked his Serpenoid by using two of its claws and slashed Serpenoid's body. Serpenoid screeched in pain by this before he glowed and returned to ball form, as it landed next to Kazui's side. The deserted sand soon disappeared and the battle arena returned to how it was before.

Mantris also returned to ball form and automatically returned to Shuji, who caught the ball with his hand. "Hahaha! Oh man, that was so easy! Guess you won't be much of a contest after all!" he arrogantly stated with a smug grin.

Then he pulled another ball and he threw it down at Kazui's card. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball opened up and this time time it turned to a giant monstrous crab.

_'Not much of a contest you say? We'll see about that!'_ Kazui thought before he pulled a different ball from his pocket. "Bakugan, brawl!" he threw his ball down at his card. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball then transformed into a large falcon-like creature that flies in the air. "Gate card, open!"

The card started glowing red before fire came out of it. This boosted up the Pyrus falcon's power and he flied lower to charge straight at the Subterra crab creature. The falcon swooped in and gave a strong blow, powerful enough to make the crab stumble before he was forced to return to his ball form and it landed on the floor in front of Shuji who looked dumbfounded about this. "Wh-What just happened?!" he asked in bewilderment.

Kazui caught his ball with his hand and smirked at the look on Shuji. "Let's see...we had another brawl again, used my gate card to win, and so I did. Why do you ask?" he replied with amusing sarcasm. "Oh and I guess we're tied now!"

Shuji scowled in frustration. "Not for long!" he threw another gate card on the ground before it got bigger. He and Kazui threw their Bakugans at the same time before they opened up and both transformed into Saurus creatures. "Gate card open!" Shuji commanded as the card changed the arena into the same deserted one from before.

_Subterra Saurus, power level: 320 G's_

_Pyrus Saurus, power level: 280 G's_

The gladiator creatures were having somewhat of a struggle against one another as the Subterra Saurus was pushing back the Pyrus one as they were pushing their hands against each other. "Hang on! Ability card, activate! Saurus Glow!" Kazui shouted as he threw his attack card which was burning with strong flames before it contacted with him.

_Pyrus Saurus's power level increases to 330 G's_

Pyrus Saurus's whole body glows bright red, feeling the power surging him up. He headbutted the Subterra version of himself, forcing his enemy to stumble back while holding his head in pain. Pyrus Saurus gave a warrior roar before he charged forward and shoulder tackled the Subterra Saurus's head. This was more than enough for the Subterra version to submit defeat as he got send flying before returning to ball form. It landed in front of Shuji as well. The card disappeared again.

"No…no! This can't be happening!" Shuji said, in shock.

Kazui caught Saurus's ball from with his hand again. "So...what was that you said before? Something about me not being much of a contest? Guess this pushover made you lose two of your Bakugan now, didn't it?"

Shuji was fuming at this right now. "Quiet, you little brat! This isn't over yet! Bakugan brawl!" He angrily threw another gate card on the ground, and follows this by throwing another Bakugan which landed on his card, transforming into Mantris.

"Bakugan, brawl!" Kazui threw in his ball once more and it transformed into Falconeer again, the same eagle creature from the previous round.

"Gate Card, open!" Shuji commanded again so he could turn the odds in his favor. The arena changed to the Subterra version once more, boosting up his last Bakugan's power more. "Now to add more power...Ability Card, activate! Slice Cutter!" Shuji's card glowed brown as he threw it at Mantris's claws. Mantris then crossed its sharp claw arms and threw energy claws at Falconeer.

"Oh no you won't...Ability Card, activate! Ring of Fire!" Kazui threw his card that was glowing in fire. It completely surrounded Falconeer's whole body in flames. Mantris's attack clashed against the fire shield, and it instantly cracked in failure as the fire eagle's power was greater then his.

The fire on Falconeer's body had now transferred to his hand. Then it fired a powerful blast at Mantris to finish this battle for good. Mantris could do nothing but stay still before the fire hit him directly, which finished him off as he returned to ball from and landed in front of Shuji, who looked at this in sheer disbelief.

Kazui grabbed Falconeer's ball from. "Yes! I won! Woohoo!" He cheered in victory.

The arena then flashed pure white which made it disappear and they returned back to the park where they were before, and time started working normally again.

Akira looked to see Shuji stumble his knees on the ground in defeat, with three Bakugan balls in front of him. Akira looked dumbfounded by this, knowing that his older brother lost. "I can't believe this! You promised me you would kick his butt! What happened?!"

"It wasn't my fault! He just got lucky!"

"Hey, guys...this has been fun and everything buy uh…" Kazui got towards his bike and hopped on it. "...I think it's time for me to go home now. I don't wanna get late for school." he said, before he started riding his way home.

* * *

"—Not much happened with me today as well. Except that I did have a Bakugan battle with a guy named Shuji. It was kinda easy to beat him though, not too much of a challenge. Though he was pretty mean…" Kazui murmured on the last part as he was sitting in his chair with his computer turned on as he was facetiming his friends online.

_"At least you had a Bakugan battle! I haven't had one in like a week!"_ Runo Misaki, the blue haired, pig tailed girl on the top left of his screen complained.

_"Oh wow! That's awesome, Kazui! At this rate, you might end up being on the top 10 players rank!"_ Julie exclaimed cheerfully for her friend, as she was on the top right of his screen.

This had Kazui blush from this. "Well...I-I'm not really sure about that Julie. I kinda checked and well…I'm only at rank 117. So that's not really much…"

_"Wait? 117? Isn't there some way where you can get a higher rank faster then where you are now?"_ Alice asked as she was on lower left side of his screen, below Runo.

Kazui leaned back onto his chair slightly and thought for a moment. "Uhm...I'm honestly not sure if there is to be honest...so does anyone have anything else to talk about?"

_"Actually I might have more of a suggestion…"_ Marucho spoke, who was on the top right of the screen, above where Julie was. _"...It's something I've been thinking about for awhile."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you think we could bring Shun back in the team?"_

_"Shun…? Oh yeah! I think we should definitely bring him back!"_ Runo agreed enthusiastically. _"Wait, come to think of it...why exactly did Shun leave in the first place? I haven't seen the guy for months now."_

_"Uuuh…"_

_"Hey, Kazui, you've known Shun the longest out of all of us. Maybe you could try talking to him."_ Marucho suggested.

_"Well...I'll see what I can do, I guess."_

* * *

_Six months ago…_

_If only the young boy known as Kazui understood that Bakugan was not a mere game. Unbeknownst to him, a far greater battle was taking place in another universe called Vestroia. A universe fueled by six elements, each filled with its own world:_

_The element of Earth, Subterra._

_The world of light, Haos._

_A world filled with darkness, Darkus._

_The element that humans would call water, Aquas._

_The wind element, Ventus._

_And finally, the fire element known as, Pyrus._

_In the Pyrus world, the most noticeable features on this were nothing but its flames that burned everywhere that seemed to be harmless for the Pyrus Bakugan that lived here. However, there was a skeletal, split-nosed (with a seeming cleft lip and plate) wyvern and dragon-like Bakugan who was flying in the Pyrus world._

_"Naga, wait!" A Dragonoid Bakugan stopped in front. He has clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body, and a long, sharp horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. This was Pyrus Dragonoid, known as Drago._

_"Get out of my way Drago! I'm finally about to get what I want, and I won't let you get in my way!" the skeletal Dragon, Naga hissed at the Dragonoid_

_Drago narrowed his eyes. "Why do you seek so much power, Naga? I can understand your frustration that you do not have an attribute yourself, and I can understand if you wanted some power, but what I cannot understand is, why do you need so much of it? Too much can lead nothing but your destruction!" Drago exclaimed, trying to change Naga's mind._

_Naga was not going to have any of this right now. "Enough! You have no idea of the pain I feel of being powerless, every day! All of you get to have attributes abilities that lets you do incredible things! And what about me? What did I get?! Nothing!"_

_Drago gave Naga a glare. "Just you? Have you forgotten that you have a sister who's as powerless as you?"_

_"She's nothing more than a fool if she thinks she just wants to explore the outside world! Don't even get me started on you two!"_

_"And what's your problem right now? At least I actually get to be there for her, unlike you!"_

_"This is the last time you get to insult me Drago...I'll make sure you regret this deeply…" Naga pulled out a black card and threw it beside him which caused a dimensional portal to open up._

_Drago looked stunned by this. "Wh...what is that? How did you just-"_

_Naga chuckled at his expression. "Hehehe, do you remember the rumors, of when a human has crossed over to Vestroia for short periods of time before he left? Guess who he saw at that time… and, helped a certain someone."_

_Drago's face twisted into anger. "So the rumors were true after all. A human really did cross over, if he would ever help someone who's been rotten to the core…"_

_"As long as I get what I want, than it won't matter to me!"_

_"You're a fool! Do you even know where this leads to?!"_

_Naga growled from under his throat. He wasn't going to put up with this...he worked too hard to finally grasp the power he yearned for, and he won't let this lizard get in his way! Just to make sure of that, he charged at Drago and headbutted him. This caught Drago off guard as he got sent flying down. "Why you...that is it!" Drago exclaimed. He charged a fireball in his mouth before he fired it at Naga._

_The fireball got avoided as Naga flied into the portal before the attack could hit him, all while he laughed maniacally. When he got inside, the portal closed up completely. "Now where did he go to?!" Drago asked to no-one but himself, feeling frustrated right now. **'Well, wherever Naga went to, I'm getting an awful feeling something bad is going to happen…'**_

* * *

Kazui sighed in relief as he was walking down on a sidewalk whilst wearing his backpack on his back._ 'Well, good thing school is over now. Cause I'm getting really hungry now. Man, I hope lunch is already finished.'_ the boy thought, while he could barely wait anymore.

The thoughts of eating good food became short-lived when he saw both Shuji and Akira in front of him. Kazui stopped his tracks. _'Oh no...please don't tell me they're here for what I think they're here for. I am not in the mood for Bakugan right now.'_ Kazui hoped.

"I want a rematch!" Shuji demanded, getting straight to the point with what he wanted.

Kazui sighed. He should have figured that this would be the case. "I figured you would want it. Look, I just got out of school and I'm really hungry now. So, can we do this for another time?" he asked.

"No way! Either we're going to brawl, or I'll let my fists do the talking!" Shuji proclaimed with some threat added.

"Uh...that last part was a bit excessive don't you think?" Kazui sighed before he drew out his card. "But...if it's gonna make you leave me alone, then fine. Let's just get this over with…"

"Field, open!" Kazui and Shuji proclaimed at the same time, as time stopped completely and they transported on the Bakugan battle field. "Gate card, set!" both of them threw their cards at each other before they turned bigger.

"I'll go first...Bakugan, brawl!" Shuji threw his ball down at his gate card. It opened up and it shined more of a darker color this time. The ball then transformed to a large black and purple turtle known as Juggernoid.

"So you're using Darkus Bakugan now?"

"I have ways of getting them! From now on, I'm gonna be known as, master of Darkus!" Shuji arrogantly stated with a smug grin.

"Isn't that what you said before when you had Subterra and I still beated you? That can't really mean you're a master." Kazui pointed out.

"Oh just shut up! Are you gonna brawl or not?!"

"Well, if you wanna lose that much quicker, I'll grant you that wish." Kazui said to himself just quietly enough for Shuji not to hear him. He picked out one of the Bakugan balls in his pocket before he threw it. "Bakugan, brawl!" Kazui threw it above Juggernoid, and landed on his Gate Card. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball opened itself up and it transformed into Saurus.

"Hey! What gives?! Why aren't you facing me?!" Shuji said, insulted by this.

"Well, you told me to brawl, and that's what I'm doing!" Kazui replied with a cheeky smile.

Shuji then smirked as he grabbed another brawl. "Let's see if you act so cocky when I do this! Bakugan, brawl!" he grunted as he threw another ball at his opponent's card before it opened itself up, transforming. "Darkus Stinglash, stand!" the transformation already finished which revealed itself to be a combination of a large scorpion and a spider for one body.

Kazui widened his eyes when he checked his Baku pod that analyzed the power levels, and Shuji's Bakugan was bigger than his own.

_Pyrus Saurus, power level: 280 G's._

_Darkus Stinglash, power level: 330 G's._

Stinglash whipped his large tail to attack Saurus with it. Though surprisingly enough, Saurus managed to stand his ground when he side stepped out of the way the first. The second time went for his head, which Saurus used his brute strength to grab it, holding it back as much as he could. "Gate Card, open!" Kazui commanded as his card glowed red before it activated with tire surrounding it, boosting his Bakugan's power.

_Saurus's power level increases to 310 G's._

_'Oh crap, it's not enough!'_ Kazui knew it was over now that his Bakugan was still weaker. He was proven right when he saw Stinglash stab Saurus by his clawed hand. It knocked Saurus back before he returned to his ball form and returned to him. _'Ok, I probably should have just started with the turtle. That did not work as well as I wanted it to.'_ Kazui thought as he saw Stinglash return to ball form, and to Shuji.

"Haha! Not so arrogant now, are ya?!"

"Wait, isn't this kinda the same like how it happened 4 days for now?"

* * *

_In the center of the universe, there laid two cores that balanced out all the six elemental worlds. The Infinity Core and the Silent Core. The Infinity Core was a bright shiny orb that shined nothing but light energy. The Silent Core was an orb that only shined only nothing but negative energy. Naga stepped out of the portal and he saw the two cores he had looking for._

_"Ah. At last! I have finally made it!" Naga exclaimed in joy, feeling accomplished. "The Infinity and the Silent Core, displayed in front of my eyes. To think that they're going to be mine soon…"_

_"Naga! You can't go through with this!"_

_"Wavern…?!" the skeletal dragon turned around to see another white dragon similar to him with white skin. Except this one looked more like a female, graced with elegance. Waver, his sister. "How did you...bah! Doesn't matter! What do you want?" he asked her in annoyance._

_"You must stop what you're doing! Absorbing the Infinity and the Silent Core would just destroy you, brother!" Wavern warned him._

_"Not unless I have something to do about that! I was destined for this!" Naga exclaimed before he started flying towards his goal.._

_"Naga, no!" Wavern started flying after him._

_It was already too late as Naga had gotten to the Silent Core, and he started feeding off the energy from it. He could feel the power building inside of him. "Ah, the power from the Silent Core feels quite nice. I'm sure that the energy from the Infinity Core would feel even better…" then, something went wrong when colors appeared out of Naga's body, and he started to feel in pain before he slowly, and forcefully, got dragged to the Silent Core itself. "...N-No! Something is wrong here! It's- It's too much! Too much!"_

_Naga tried desperately to get away but it was far too late as he got forcefully pulled inside the Silent Core. The cries of his sister fell deaf on him as he went inside the Core completely. The moment he had done so, chaos had erupted when the Silent Core bursted with massive amounts of energy shockwaves that send off the Infinity Core flying. Wavern got to the Infinity Core before she got pulled inside of it as well. The Infinity Core than smashed through space by causing a dimensional portal to open up, and go inside it._

_The energy waves were spreading all over Vestroia by affecting all of the elemental worlds, and most of the Bakugan were getting affected by this as well as there were loud shouts heard across their world._

_In the Pyrus world, Drago merely got pushed back by this. "What's going on here?! Oh no...don't tell me...Naga! Does that fool have any idea what he has done?!" Drago became angry by this, but the anger turned to confusion when he saw his attribute world starting to fall apart. Then the Dragonoid became shocked when he saw a Darkus Fear Ripper attacking him from out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" Drago dodged this just in time. **'What's a Darkus Fear Ripper doing in my world?! He shouldn't even be here!'**_

_Fear Ripper charged at him again but Drago flies above him. "Fear Ripper! What are you doing?!"_

* * *

"Hey! Are you gonna brawl or not already?!"

Kazui snapped out from what seems to be like a trance when he was looking something above him. "Huh?" the orange haired boy mumbled when he looked at Shuji again. If he remembered correctly, he took out Juggernoid in the last round, so now he used Serpenoid against Stinglash now.

"Are you—"

"Listen, I think we need to stop now!" Kazui called out.

"Excuse me?!" Shuji exclaimed with an insulted look.

"I don't know how to explain this but...something feels really wrong here! I'm not sure if it's a good idea to continue this!"

"What?! You gotta be stupid if you think I'll let you win that easily! Darkus Stinglash, attack!" Shuji commanded.

Stinglash attacked Serpenoid by using its tail to strike the serpent's head. However Serpenoid reacted quickly by using its whole body, wrapping Stinglash's tail before wrapping around its body as well. "What?! How?! My power level is bigger than yours should be!" Shuji expressed in shock.

Kazui stared at him blankly. "Dude, have you forgotten that Serpenoid is still a giant frigging snake? Cause snakes can move really damn fast when they're able to." He sighed at this, "Ah forget it. Let's get this over with. Gate Card, open! Quarteck Battle, activate!" the card glew with bright colors, and to both their shock, so did their Ability Cards. "What the - that's not supposed to happen!"

A ball came out of their cards as they rolled onto the activated Gate Card, like it was a magnet they were drawn to. When they stumbled upon it, both of them opened up at the same time and transformed - only for these balls to turn into Drago and Fear Ripper, as they continued their fight.

"Ok...that looked really cool…" Kazui mumbled.

"Snap out of it!"

Kazui looked confused when he heard a voice. He was sure he didn't say anything, and neither did Shuji. So he looked up, and became shocked when he sees that the cool looking dragon was the one who was speaking. "Fear Ripper! Can you hear me? You have to snap out of it!" Drago spoke.

_'Did that Bakugan seriously just talk? No way…'_ Kazui wasn't sure if he could find this cool or concerning...maybe a little bit of both.

Fear Ripper's eyes glowed with power, refusing to listen to the Dragonoid. All it wanted was to fight him. Drago frowned at this, "You leave me...no choice." he kicked Fear Ripper away from him as it descended to the ground. "Boosted Dragon!" A fireball was launched by Drago. Serpenoid saw this and got out of the way in time before it the Boosted Dragon hit both Stinglash and Fear Ripper at the same time, defeating them both.

The arena disappeared, and so it changed back to reality where they were before, and time started resuming again. Kazui looked bewildered by what just happened as he looked at his hand that held a ball he never had one before. In front was Shuji whining that he lost again but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. _'I gotta tell this to everyone!_' Kazui thought.

* * *

"Hey Waver. Is that new Mystic Code I requested ready yet?" asked Ichigo, as he was on his phone.

_"It's not ready yet. You can come by Kotomine's church till then."_ said Waver, that spoke to him. _"And for Iskandar's sake Kurosaki, call me Lord El Melloi II! We have to keep it professional here!"_

Ichigo hummed for about a minute. "Hmmm...thinking about it…"

_"...It's a no, isn't it…"_

"Most likely."

He heard Waver sigh. _"Just come to the church on time."_ And just like that, the call ended.

"Dad!"

Ichigo stumbled his head to see his son running up to him. He was a little confused what the rush was all about. "Oh, hey, Kazui. What's the rush?"

Kazui stopped in front of him. "Dad! You're not gonna believe what just happened, I think my Bakugan just talked!"

Ichigo looked stunned by this. He wasn't expecting that one. "Wait, really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I-I don't know how, but it did! It's really weird, and I don't get myself how this happened, I was in the middle of a battle with someone, and on the last round I used a Quarteck Battle card, and- and then there was this really big dragon that talked! Here…" Kazui picked out his new Bakugan ball that he was sure was the one he accidentally used, and presented it to his dad. "...Ok, you can talk now."

The ball said nothing.

Ichigo have his son a skeptical look, which made Kazui start feeling nervous, and embarrassed. "Uh...can you give it a minute?"

The dark Bakugan from Ichigo popped on Ichigo's shoulder. "Kid, I think that whole thing was just your imagination playing with you." he said.

"Come on, Apollonir! I know I heard it!" Kazui protested. 'I had to! Didn't I? That couldn't be just my head playing tricks on me, it was too real!'

"Listen…" Ichigo put his hands on Kazui's shoulders. "...If your Bakugan really did talk, and you weren't just imagining it, maybe it's just shy? Or maybe you're tired from school and getting hungry? Lunch is finished anyways."

Kazui sighed. "I'll be there in a minute…" he walked away, still feeling embarrassed about what just happened. _'Maybe I am just tired...wait, no! I can't be! I know all of my Bakugan collection I have! I don't recognize this one on my hand, at all.'_ He could go back and demonstrate it to his dad, but since this Bakugan was either shy or stubborn to speak, it would just be more embarrassing for him. And he wasn't sure if he could convince Saber, or even Illiya that his Bakugan spoke.

After eating some delicious lunch, Kazui had returned to his room and put his new Bakugan ball on his computer desk before he turned on his computer and logged onto the Bakugan chat site. It was kinda like Facebook, but more fun to him. So he got joined his small group.

_"It's about time already!"_ Runo yelled at him the moment he turned his camera on, nearly making Kazui fall out of his chair. "It took you long enough to join us here!"

Kazui awkwardly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. _"Ehehe...sorry about that. I had to get home from school, and eat lunch as well. Did I miss anything?"_

Marucho tensed up a little bit. _"Well uh...nothing too much...except we uh, might have a big problem on our hands…"_

Kazui looked at him in confusion. "What problem?"

_"You know how you and Runo live in Fuyuki City?"_

"Yeah, so? What about it?" Kazui asked, not understanding what was the big deal here.

_"I think you might be in trouble. Cause Masquerade is here now…"_

Kazui slowly widened his eyes till they reached their limit in how wide they could get, along that his mouth dropped a little as well. "No...no, that can't be! This- this has to be some kind of joke, isn't it?!" he exclaimed with nervousness hinted at his voice. He was starting to get worried.

Runo sighed. _"If only if it was a joke...but it's the truth."_

"How?!"

_"Earlier today when I was heading off to school, I saw her standing there in front of me, just, out of nowhere. She looked exactly like how her profile suggested, glassed metal lenses that covered her eyes, spiky blond hair, she even had her dark clothes and everything!"_ Runo informed him.

"Oh boy...she really is here than..."

_"And, as you can already know, I lost to her!"_

_"I don't really see what's so bad about that. I mean, sure you lost to her, but it was just a match, wasn't it?"_ Alice asked.

Runo frowned on the screen. _"If only it was just a match. I didn't just lose that, I lost some of my Bakugan as well…"_

_"What do you mean you 'lost them' ?" _Julie asked.

_"Oh no...so she got you as well didn't she."_ Marucho said, with worry.

_"Her too?"_ Alice said, confused by what the blond boy meant. _"What do you mean her too?"_

_"There's been some updates on the Bakugan site where for some time now, people have been claiming that their Bakugans were lost to them, or getting stolen by Masquerade."_

_"I think I now know what they finally meant. When I lost all three rounds against her, some portal kept opening up and swallowed my Bakugans completely."_ Runo stated.

_"So...she just takes other people's Bakugans, and traps them permanently? That's...just awful."_ Alice remarked with a very concerned expression.

"I'm not letting that happen anymore!" nearly everyone else got jumped back by Kazui's sudden outburst. "I'm not just gonna let her do what she wants! Not like this!"

_"Wait, are you seriously going to challenge her yourself?"_ Julie asked.

_"You bet I will!"_

_"Uhm...I don't know if you just got crazy, but you DO realize that she's, like, ranked number 1 as the best Bakugan brawler, right?"_ Runo said.

"I don't care if she is the best! She can't just go around stealing other Bakugan from people!"

_"Ok, and have you thought about what would happen if you lost as well?"_

"I'll figure out a way to beat her, somehow…anyways, I just remembered I gotta do some homework. I'll chat with you guys later." Kazui turned off his camera. Than he searched for Masquerade's name and found only one result; nevertheless he had managed to find whom he was looking for. He clicked on her profile and began to message her:

**Masquerade...you probably have no idea who I am, and I don't really expect you too. I'm just going to cut myself straight to the point; I know you've been stealing other people's Bakugans, and my friend's, and that really makes me mad...Bakugan is supposed to be fun! Not used for whatever you're doing! I challenge you to a fight (not literally btw) ! I want you to meet me at the Riverside Park, under where the bridge is. Meet me there at 6:30 PM**

"Really? You would challenge someone head-on, who's top ranked without even knowing what he or she is capable of? That's just foolish…"

Kazui groaned at this, "Come on! I just can't stand it when someone else thinks they can do whatever they want to others without getting away with it!" he looked at his Bakugan ball who just talked...and then he realized his Bakugan ball just talked. "No way! You just talked again!"

If Drago's eyes could move, he would just be glaring at Kazui. "Listen to me, _human_." Kazui watched in fascination as his new Bakugan ball rolled around before it stopped in front of his computer and opened up. "I am not your little toy that just brings you some joy of battling by using my species. Is this really more than just a game to you?"

This got the young boy silent, as he wasn't really sure how to answer that one. "Well...I...I'm really not sure. I mean, isn't it?"

"Idiot. You really have no idea what's happening, do you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now, there lies something more important that I must stop. Something that's more important than your silly game at the moment."

Kazui was confused by this. "Huh? What is it?"

"I don't see why I should tell you that."

"Come on! I'm curious!"

Drago closed himself, and stubbornly refused to speak. "Pretty please!" Kazui pleaded childishly, but he got no answer out of him. Kazui grunted. "Fine. Be that way than…"

* * *

_'Alright. This is it. She should be here somewhere…'_ Kazui thought as he was running towards the Riverside Park where his match with Masquerade is supposed to take place which fortunately or unfortunately she replied back to him that she accepted his challenge. He slowed down when he got underneath the bridge, but than he stopped completely when he saw that Masquerade was indeed here after all.

Kazui checked her out. Masquerade wears a purple and blue visor mask made out of glass. She also wears a black cape-like coat. It is buttoned by light orange straps on its chest, however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist, if you look carefully you can see part of a red shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. Underneath the jacket, there is what appears to be armor on Masquerade's upper chest. The belt has a circular belt buckle. She had spiky blond hair that is styled upwards. Masquerade also wears boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. She seemed to look like a teenager, around 14-15 years old. Finally, she also seemed to have a C-cup size on her chest, which Kazui was trying to ignore his pubescent mind to look at it, instead he tried focusing her masked face.

"So...you're Kazui Kurosaki?" Masquerade asked with a bland face.

Kazui nodded. "Yeah...that's me." he confirmed.

He saw her making a smile at him. "Cool. I'm glad that you did actually show up. It's kinda rare for someone to actually challenge me these days, instead of the other way around." she brought her card in front of him, as she held it by two fingers. "So hotshot, what do you say? Are you still up to the challenge? Or are you gonna chicken out?"

Kazui hardened his gaze at her as he brought his card as well in front of her. "No way am I gonna back out now! Are we doing this or what?!"

"Oh, you bet we will. Just remember this, you brought this on yourself…"

"Field, open!" the cards glowed red and purple before time stopped and both of them transported onto the Bakugan field. "Gate Card, set!" both young teens threw the cards as they flew past each other and grow bigger.

"Alright, I'm gonna let you go first. To give you some advantage." Masquerade stated before she picked another card that had a horned skull before she threw it on the ground, making it go through, before it glew some purple waves.

_'What kind of card did she just throw?'_ Kazui thought in confusion as he had never seen anything like that before. Nevertheless it didn't stop him from going further as he picked a Bakugan ball from his pocket before he threw it down at his card. "Bakugan brawl!" the ball then opened up, transforming into Serpenoid. "Bakugan, stand!"

Behind the masked lenses, Masquerade rolled her eyes in amusement while she still smiled. "Alright...my turn. Bakugan, brawl!" the blonde threw her own Darkus ball on Kazui's card. "Bakugan...stand." she watched as the ball transformed as Reaper physically manifested with his scythe.

_Pyrus Serpenoid, power level: 320 G's._

_Darkus Reaper, power level: 370 G's._

_'Wow. 370 G's? That's really strong. I definitely need a power boost to help me through this.'_ Kazui thought. "Gate Card, open!" he commanded before his card started glowing with fire, boosting up his Bakugan's power.

_Serpenoid's power level increases to 620 G's._

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Masquerade giggled. "Oh, you poor naive boy…" she brought open her own card and raised it in air. "...I'm afraid brute force won't be enough. Dimension Four." her card glew brightly purple. It activated as there were winds that blew out the fire away, as it cancelled out the Gate Card.

"Wha…" Kazui remained speechless at what happened.

Before he knew it, Reaper lunged at his Bakugan and sliced its body. Serpenoid hissed painfully as it got sent flying when a purple hole cracked open in the battlefield before it swallowed Serpenoid completely. The portal than closed itself up completely. Kazui looked at this in shock. "What...what did you just do?"

"Oh, you mean that? Eh it's no big deal. I only sent your Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. It's what happens when they lose." Masquerade said, with a shrug.

"The Doom Dimension?!" Drago said, in shock and some fear in his voice. "Have you gone mad?! Do you even know what that place even leads to?!"

"Doom...Dimension? Wait, what is that?" Kazui asked in confusion.

"It's a dimension that was found in Vestroia, a place where all the Bakugan go to when they die. You could say it's like their own graveyard, once you go there, you'll never be able to come back. So in hindsight, that Bakugan you just lost, is gone forever." Masquerade informed the boy.

"She's right, human. In Vestroia, nothing is feared more than getting sent to the Doom Dimension." Drago said.

Kazui glared at her. "So, that's how you've been stealing other people's Bakugans then. I don't get it, why would you do something like this on a game?!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. It's honestly nothing personal. I'm only doing this cause I was more or less ordered to do so in the first place. And besides...whoever said this was a silly game to begin with? Every battle here is real…" Masquerade said, before she threw her Bakugan at her own card field, transforming into Reaper once more.

Kazui heard Drago growl. "Human…I know that we know very little about one another, but I need you to throw me on the battlefield, now." Drago said as he managed to lift himself in the air as he got in front of his face.

Kazui hesitated. "But...I...I can't just lose you as well…"

"I won't lose this! Trust me, I know what I can do here!"

"...If you say so…" Kazui reluctantly grabbed Drago. "Bakugan, brawl!" he threw him on Masquerade's card before it opened itself up, its eyes glowing red in doing so. "Bakugan, stand!"

A burst of a flaming tornado rose up in the air, nearly lighting up all of the arena. Wings came out of the flames, along with clawed feet and hands. The fire died out, and it revealed the full body of the Dragonoid, "Rrrrrraaaagh!" he made a loud roar.

_Pyrus Dragonoid, power level: 340 G's._

Masquerade whistles. "Wow...I didn't know you had a Dragonoid for a Bakugan. That's pretty cool actually." she complimented.

"Uh...thanks, I guess?"

_'Ah, so when I'm released, I'm able to move freely in this form. In that case…'_ Drago went ahead and attacked Reaper first by opening his mouth to bite him, but Reaper blocked this by raising his scythe above his head as Drago bit it before he backed off. "Why are you doing this?! Don't you realize what happened in Vestroia?!"

"That is not my concern!" Reaper leaped ahead of Drago and sliced his abdomen which leaked some blood, making Drago hiss.

"It should be! Your own home is being destroyed! How can you have the time to fight me, when you could use that to help me save Vestroia!" Drago swung his tail horizontally, but Reaper dodged by jumping in the air, and continued his wild slices which Drago had flied higher to get away.

"I am a soldier! I never cared about the fools back home anyways! Here, on this planet, I can get to fight as much as I can! Not only that, but I can get to have so much power later!"

"Wha…" Drago looked down below in shock. "...You can't be serious! What would all that power even be good for, if you can't use it for something beneficial!"

"Everyone in Vestroia can burn for the rest of eternity for all I care! The only thing I do care about now, is getting rid of you!" Reaper jumped at superhuman heights, which was above where Drago flew at. "Have a pleasant journey to the Doom Dimension!"

When Reaper had made contact with Drago's head by his scythe, the Darkus Bakugan was confused when nothing had happened. Then, he saw Drago's face had been twisted into rage. "That...is...it!" Heated flames were showing up all over his body. "Rrrrraaaaaah!"

"The hell is that?!" Masquerade exclaimed in shock, as she had never seen something like this before.

Kazui was as equally shocked as his opponent was, but he tried to use the momentary surprise to his advantage by drawing out an Ability Card that had Drago's main attack. _'Gotta use it while I have a chance!'_ Kazui thought. But before he could use the card, he saw it glowing bright red before it shattered itself to pieces, leaving Kazui in disbelief. "What?!"

He checked his Bakupod reader, and his mouth dropped to the ground when he saw that Drago's power level had increased to over a 1000 G's before the screen went static. Even Reaper stood back to get away. Everyone continued to watch the destructive power that only passed for a few more seconds before the entire arena flashed into pure white…

Before Kazui knew it, he found himself back in reality, looking bewildered by what happened. "Dr-Drago?" he looked down as he saw his Bakugan lying on the ground. "What happened? What did you just do?" he asked, picking him up.

"Ok...wow…" Kazui looked at Masquerade, who was standing in front of him. "...I'm gonna be honest, I did not see that coming. I thought I would just go a little easy against you and just capture your Bakugan, but you really took me by surprise." she said, as she sounded quite impressed. "I gotta say, out of all the battles I ever fought in the world, you're the first person to end this in a tie…" she then made a sweet smile at the boy. "...Kazui Kurosaki, was it?"

"Uh...y-yeah?"

"You just managed to really get my attention now. You know...I could continue to brawl against you, but I'm gonna spare you...this time." she said, before she started walking away.

Kazui looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean spare me?"

"As in...I'm letting you go?"

"I meant why would you do that? I don't get it…"

Masquerade turned her head to look at him. "Eh, you earned it. Besides…" she smiled at him again. "...It would be such a shame if I took all your Bakugan so early, and then you would get so sad...and I can't have a cutie like you get sad…"

Kazui blushed at this before he tried to look back at her seriously. "...I can still beat you."

"With the performance you had today? Hate to break it to ya, but there is no way you would be able to ever beat me with the way you are now. You're only battling with brute force and that can only work for so long...so, here's a suggestion: start using your brain more on fights, think outside the box and get creative. Trust me, it'll help you big time." she began walking away again.

"Why would you suggest me that?"

"Simply put...I'm bored as hell now, and you just made it interesting again. I'll be seeing you around…" she said, before some colors appeared around her and disappeared somewhere in thin air.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**As all of you have just saw (and read),yes; this was indeed a Bleach/Bakugan/Fate/Stay Night crossover story, this time with the son of**

**Ichigo and Orihime as the main character of this...or one of the important ones at least. This will not be a simple one-shot, but a full bang on storytelling...story.**

**So, as you may have seen, I made some changes here; such as making Masquerade a female in this, which I honestly think makes more sense considering that in the original Bakugan show, he was an alternative male part of Alice which made no sense at all. I do not care if it's fiction or if otherworldly energy made contact with Alice, it cannot just change someone's biology like that. It makes no sense.**

**Speaking of Masquerade...is Alice still going to be the Masquerade like in canon? Or is it someone else this time? I ain't sayin anything about that. You'll have to wait and see...or figure it out yourselves.**

**I am still going to make some different changes as well compared to the show, which I won't say what they are; you gotta wait…**

**Some of you might also be confused on Saber's appearance and why she seems like her Alter Adult self. That'll be explained in later chapters. If you're confused about Artoria's appearance, just imagine her being Lalter as an adult but with Salter's black dress.**


	2. Blazing Friendship

Alright! We're back with another chapter baby! It took awhile but I'm proud to present another chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers! So here ya go!

* * *

Kazui was seen lying on his own bed, spreading his arms and legs as he was looking at his ceiling. He thought back to what that Masquerade girl had said to him:

_"With the performance you had today? Hate to break it to ya, but there is no way you would be able to ever beat me with the way you are now. You're only battling with brute force and that can only work for so long...so, here's a suggestion: start using your brain more on fights, think outside the box and get creative. Trust me, it'll help you big time." she began walking away again._

_'What did she mean by that? I mean, sure I know what she meant but…how do I do that? How can I get **creative** and come up with strategies? I rarely ever do this, and that's only when I'm backed to a corner and have no other choice but to think.'_ Kazui looked at his hand.

"You seem quite troubled. Is something wrong?" Drago asked as he opened himself up in his ball from, standing on the floor.

Kazui looked at Drago. "Hm? Oh hey, you're talking again." he smiled.

Drago ignored this. "Something seems to be troubling you."

"Oh you noticed...it's not much, it's just about what that Masquerade girl said to me yesterday."

"Creativity?"

"Yeah. Along with the strategies. Problem is, I don't really know where to start with that."

Drago looked down on the floor before looking at his new partner again. "Well, I am new to this little game of yours. So I can't be too sure what all of the rules are. But my take would be, is that you have to focus on your opponent's movements and figure out how to counter them."

"Well...guess you're right about that. Though I think I'll need help who knows this stuff better than I do at least…" Kazui then moved a lot closer to Drago as he lied on the floor, staring at him with curiosity. "Hmmm…"

"Why exactly are you moving closer?"

Kazui rested his hands on his cheeks, staring innocently. "Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just really interested at how you're moving. None of my other Bakugan could ever move like you do. How exactly does that feel? Moving like that I mean." he asked with curiosity.

Drago thought for a moment before he answered. "It feels very strange. It's as if my body has been transferred to something different that feels like mine, but it really isn't. It's a little hard to move as well, as if some force is resisting me to move properly."

"Huh...that's pretty odd." Kazui commented.

"It is. This form of mine is gonna take some time to get used to. But I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"How's it like when you roll around?"

"It's more easy but it gets you pretty dizzy...so what exactly was your name again, human?"

"It's Kazui…why exactly are you asking me that?"

"Well I was thinking...maybe you're more trustworthy than I thoroughly. Perhaps the two of us could work together. It became clear to me that perhaps I can't do this alone, especially if I can't go in my original form."

Kazui had a large grin. "Really?! That's awesome! Of course we can work together!" he then picked up the Bakugan with his hands. "Hey, about before...do you think it would be alright if I introduced you to my family? You know, so you could talk to them?"

Drago thought about it for a moment. "I don't suppose why not."

"Yes!" Kazui jumped in excitement before he held Drago with his hand and started running towards the hallways, as he wanted to get to the kitchen. When he got there, he slid the door open and saw everyone eating at the table. "Hey guys! Guess what! My Bakugan just talked! For real this time!"

Orihime and her Bakugan looked surprised. Ichigo and his Bakugan looked a little skeptical. A girl about his age who sat at the end of the table was curious by the statement. Saber raised her eyebrow as she took a bite of a rice.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine that again, kid?" Apollonir asked, as the old Darkus Bakugan didn't really believe him.

"I'm serious!" Kazui presented Drago as he held him in his palms. "Come on Drago...you can speak now."

To his relief, Drago opened himself up. "Hello everyone…" he spoke to the others for the first time.

Everyone looked pretty surprised by this. "Holy crap, he wasn't imagining things at all! He really does talk!" Apollonir said, in shock.

Ichigo and Orihime's Bakugans jumped out of their shoulders, and so did Drago from Kazui's palms as all of them jumped to the table. "And would you look at that, its a Dragonoid as well!" the Haos Bakugan exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that there are other Bakugan in this house." Drago said. "Are there any more?"

"Nope. Just us." Apollonir replied.

"Have you been recently gotten here as well? Or have you gotten here from that crack 10 years ago?"

"It was the other one."

"Well, that figures…and who might the rest of of you be?" Drago looked at the rest of the Kurosaki family.

"I'm Kazui's mother, but you can just call me Orihime instead." Orihime replied, looking at the Dragonoid Bakugan.

"And I'm his father, but just call me Ichigo." he casually replied.

"I'm his sister, Illiyasviel Von Einzbern. But just call me Iliya if it's difficult to remember." the girl known as Illiya said.

Drago looked a little confused. "You're his sister?" he noted that there didn't seem to be any resemblance between the two, actually there wasn't any resemblance at all. "But...you don't really look anything alike?"

"Actually, she's more of an older step sister that got adopted here." Kazui said sheepishly. "But it just feels better if she's really my big sister."

Now, Drago was getting confused. "So she's older then you? You look around the same age."

"She's 18."

"...What?" now Drago was even more confused. "Shouldn't you at least be taller?" he looked at Illiya, hoping she would have an answer for this.

Illiya seemed a little amused by this as she let out a giggle. "It's a secret."

"What kind?"

"Oh boy…" Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the new Bakugan. The amount of confusion he must be feeling would be understandable. "I think it's better if you don't know everything right now. It'll get overwhelming."

Suddenly Drago couldn't help but be relived. "Are there any other family members?"

"Well, I do have two aunts and a grandpa who are in a different town. And I kinda have a brother as well." Kazui smiled. "But he's not really here though."

"Well, where is he?" Drago asked

"He's training with a wizard."

"...What?!" Drago has never felt so confused in his life.

Kazui scratched his head. "Actually it's more so that he's training and living with a wizard called...uh...what's his name again - Merlin!"

"But...why exactly isn't your brother living with you instead? Or is this something humans do that I'm not aware of?"

"Well…"

Saber cuts in. "It's because I didn't really have much of a choice. We had to send Arthur because our child was born with incredible battle potential. It's the highest I've ever seen in my life. And this was a problem. There was just no way we could raise someone with some normal life with that amount of power Arthur had. I had to call Merlin and send Arthur to him because if I didn't, Arthur would end up accidentally kill himself or someone." she said with a bit of solemn.

"So...this Arthur is off with someone else?" Drago looked at Ichigo and Saber. "And he is your child?"

"He is." Saber nodded her head.

"So...are you his wife as well?"

"Well, I would say she's mine and Orihime's wife as well. But in official standards, she would have to be a concubine." Ichigo said.

"Let's just say the three of us came to an agreement to share Ichigo when Saber moved in here…" Orihime said, with a smile.

"Oh, I see now. Well that makes things a little more clear…"

"Uh...y-yeah." Kazui barely spoke as he had a hint of red on his face. "I think that's about enough for today."

* * *

"So, what exactly even was that move of yours back there?" Kazui asked, as he carried his backpack while he walked onto the streets, carrying Drago on one of his pockets.

"Which one?" Drago asked, as he tried to fly in the air but his partner caught to make things easier for him.

"That move you pulled out against Masquerade at the last minute. What was that? I really never saw anything like that before."

Kazui then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to look at who did that, and he was a bit surprised when he saw who did it. "Oh, hi Sakura!" he said cheerfully when he looked at the taller girl. "I didn't see you there!"

"Hi there, Kazui." the girl known as Sakura greeted him politely with a smile on her face. Sakura is a 16 year old young woman with violet hair, which she styles with a red-pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She is physically noted to have very large breasts for her age. Kazui saw that she was wearing the typical Homurahara high school uniform as well. And to be honest, he wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he found her really pretty. "What were you talking about before?"

"Oh uh... I uh, I was just talking to my Bakugan about something." Kazui said, with a sheepish grin.

Sakura looked at him with a curious look. "You were talking to your Bakugan?"

"Yeah. I got a new one, and it turns out he can talk. His name is Drago." Kazui presented his Bakugan in front of her.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Drago." Sakura said, as she brought her head closer so she could get a closer eye contact on his well.

"The same as well." Drago said.

"Do you mind if I walk with you today, Kazui?" Sakura asked.

"No. Not at all. You can walk with me anytime you want to, Sakura. It's not a problem at all." Kazui replied.

And so the two of them began walking together. "So, what were you two talking about before?" Sakura asked the boy.

"It's a move that Drago used when I fought Masquerade yesterday. He was the last Bakugan I had left. During the fight, he used this move that sort of...how do I say this...destroyed the entire arena."

Sakura looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean by destroyed? Could you be a little more specific?"

"Uh...it happened like this; I only had one Bakugan left. Masquerade had all three of them left. When I threw Drago, he used some move that was raising his power so much that I didn't even think it was possible. So much so, that it even broke my Ability Card to pieces." Kazui explained as much as he could. "

Sakura put some thought to this. She didn't really play any Bakugan, but that didn't mean she knew nothing. "You said the arena was destroyed because of your Bakugan, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really think it was destroyed at all. More so, it was just that your Bakugan used an attack that powerful as not to really destroy the arena, but more so that it had a fail safe to pull all of you out at the last minute. If what you're describing is true...then I don't think either of you lost. It was more so a draw." Sakura theorized.

Kazui blinked. "Huh... I guess that makes sense to be honest."

"So I think your Bakugan is gonna have to go with the Ability Cards to have proper control of the field."

"Alright. I'll keep that mind."

"Well, well, look who I found here. If it isn't my favorite sister walking with a small middle schooler. What are you two even doing? Dating?" Kazui and Sakura turned behind to see someone, and much to Kazui's annoyance, he saw it was Shinji, the brother of Sakura… well sort of… he was more of her step-brother if anything else.

Shinji Matou is a male individual who has curly blue hair and gray blue eyes. His hair style makes it look like a seaweed, and he wears the standard Homurahara high school uniform. "After all, did I give you permission to be dating anyone else? Or anyone for that matter." he made an arrogant smirk at Sakura. "I don't recall that. Do you?"

Sakura looked down with guilt. "No…I don't. But you're misunderstanding, Shinji. This isn't a date, we're just—"

"Sure it isn't." Shinji rolled his eyes while keeping a smug smirk on his face. "What else did you wanna say? Or is that all you can come up with?" Sakura said nothing. "I can't hear you. Could you speak louder?"

Kazui clenched his fist, as he didn't take too kindly of this situation at all. He glared at Shinji and he felt the urge that he just wanted to punch him. "She doesn't have to say anything! Especially to a stupid jerk like you!" he raised his voice.

Shinji passed a glance at Kazui. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about you. What do you think you're doing with my sister in the first place?"

"I don't have to answer that to a seaweed like you. What are you doing here anyways?"

Shinji didn't take kindly of the insult of his hair. But he still kept up his smirk. "Why, I got sent here by the one and only Masquerade, to challenge a little middle schooler brat like you."

Kazui was confused. "Wait… why would Masquerade sent you?"

"Why wouldn't she? She obviously must have seen my incredible talents, and she said if I beated you, I could get to on a date with her!" Shinji boasted. "This is one lucky day for me!"

Drago pooped out and whispered to Kazui. "I highly doubt she would ever offer something like that."

"I know right…" Kazui whispered back.

"So what do you say?!" Shinji pulled out his card. "You wanna do this or not?!"

Kazui made a small grin. "Yeah alright…I'll do this thing." he pulled out his card. "You might give me time to warm up at least. Field open."

Their cards glew brightly, and the two of them got pulled into the other dimension where their battle could commence

* * *

Sakura made one blink from her eyes. And she was surprised to see that the battle was already over as she saw three Bakugan balls lying on the ground in front of Shinji's feet.

"Goddammit!" Shinji clenched his fists as he stomped his foot down. "How could I lose, dammit! I was this close to win! It was supposed to be me that won!" in fury, Shinji grabbed his balls and stormed off in anger ahead of them.

Sakura approached Kazui. "So...did you win?" she asked him.

"How else would he storm off like that? But yeah, I did win… barely though." Kazui remarked.

"So he was a hard opponent?"

"Not really? I tried making some new strategy for myself but…" Kazui scratched his hair. "...It didn't go too well. I couldn't really do much since Shinji surprised me when he sacrificed his Bakugan to win. And I barely won with luck on my side for opening a Gate Card on time."

"Oh... Well at least you won, right?"

"Yeah but... I kinda feel embarrassed that my first plan of strategy was screwed up by him of all people…"

Drago popped up. "Kid, you don't have to feel any shame for using a coordinate attack that you didn't even know what style you could use yet."

Kazui nodded. "Yeah…I guess you're right, Drago." he looked back at Sakura again. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting this long, Sakura. You're probably late for school enough as it is." he bowed in apology.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she patted his head. "Silly. You didn't do anything to slow me down. Don't forget that I'll come by your house again, alright? Don't feel bad for something that you didn't do."

Kazui looked up again and sheepishly smiled. "Yeah... I guess you're right. Anyway, I gotta go, so I'll see ya later!"

* * *

"I see...well in that case you should use an Ability Card as a counter attack if your opponent has a higher power level than yours, though you gotta be quick which one you should choose since there's not much time left before your Bakugan gets beaten." said a classmate of Kazui as he was holding a small computer on his hands as he showed Kazui a simulation of his Pyrus Fear Ripper beating a Subterra Mantris by giving him an Ability that overpowered Mantris's attack despite the power level being lowered.

"Huh, nice. I didn't know you could even do half of these things. I thought you just needed to boost your power to beat a Bakugan." Kazui said, as he watched the first simulation end.

"Well you still need a higher power level, but you gotta be careful about how you use it. Bakugan isn't just about brute force, there are actual strategies involved that let you get so many different ways to beat someone. It's kinda hard to figure out at first but it kinda makes it more fun in a way. If you get what I mean."

Kazui nodded. "Yeah, I think so. So do you know how I can figure this stuff out?" he asked.

"Just search it up online and research many cards as you possibly can and figure out which ones that suit you well for your attribute, and counter against other ones as well."

"Alright then. Thanks Ryo."

* * *

A week has passed now. Kazui hasn't seen or heard of anyone else that have been sent by Masquerade to challenge him. This was pretty good to him, as it has given him more time to study on strategies, and to him it was going well. At least he thought so.

However, as of the moment he and his sister were coming out of a supermarket as they held a couple of bags.

"Alright, so are you sure we got everything that was on the list?" Kazui asked as he was walking beside Illiya.

"Let's see: I got the rice, the beefsteak, and the ramen. What about you?"

"The vegetables are here. And so are the chicken and the eggs."

"So that's everything?"

"Yeah, I think it should be." Kazui smiled. "I can't wait. I'm really gonna love dad and Sakura's cooking."

"I know...it just tastes sooo good." Iliya's mouth watered down a little just thinking about it. "I want it right now…"

"Yeah...me too, sis…" Kazui then began to fiddle with his red Baku pod watch, while he didn't pay attention where he was walking.

However, this caused him to bump into someone, and because Kazui had his Baku pod go loose he didn't notice that it dropped off from his wrist as it fell to the ground. Kazui looked down to see who he bumped into, and he was surprised to see that he bumped to Runo.

"Hey! Watch where you're... Kazui?" Runo stopped herself in mid sentence when she looked up to see Kazui standing in front of her, looking just as surprised as she was.

"Uh... Oh wow. It's really you isn't it, Runo?" Kazui pulled one of the bags to his wrist as he offered his hand to help her get up.

Runo accepted his hand as he helped her get up. "Yeah...I guess so. Guess we finally meet in person after talking online for so long." she said. "What exactly are you even doing here? And who's that with you?"

"This is my sister, Iliya. We were just buying stuff for our dad to cook lunch with."

"Huh...I was kinda doing the same thing for my parents as well…hey!" Runo made an excited grin. "Let's have a battle!"

"Eh? You mean, right here? Right now?"

"Of course not! I meant later at some other place!"

"Oh...well, I guess later when I'm done eating lunch. I'll see you later, Runo." and with that Kazui and Illiya began to leave.

Runo noticed the Baku pod that dropped on the ground. "Hey he dropped this." she said, as she picked it up. She was about to call Kazui but then she saw that he had a message, and it didn't seem like he checked it out. Her curiosity had taken the better of her as she went ahead to see who it was from… huh, that was odd. It was an audio leak.

_"Hiya! Bet you weren't expecting me again were you?"_ Runo widened her eyes when she heard who's voice this was. Even though it's been a while, she knew whose voice it was: Masquerade. _"Sorry to bother you again, but I really need you to come to the Fuyuki Bridge at around...hmmm let's say 3 pm? Oh I know this has to be getting tedious for you, but a girl's gotta follow orders you know?"_

_'Orders? What orders is she talking about?'_ Runo thought with confusion.

_"So if you could pretty please come by, that would be great. Besides... I'm really interested if you came up with any strategies this time to make things more exciting between us."_

And that was the end of the audio leak. Runo was left stunned and confused at the same time. _'What is this girl even talking about?! Well whatever! I still don't like that she took my Bakugan from the last time we faced each other! Someone's gotta stop her before she ruins everything about this game! And that someone is going to be me!'_ she thought.

However, out of nowhere a bird came down and it snatched the Baku pod away from Runo's hand as it flung to the sky. "Hey, hold on! I need that!" Runo called out but it was already too late.

* * *

"Geez... I can't believe you forgot your own Baku pod." Iliya sighed as she watched the same bird from earlier come down to her shoulder and it gave her the Baku pod. "You're lucky I sent Zelle to get it back from you." the bird than manifested out of existence as she gave her brother his watch back.

Kazui chuckled in embarrassment. "My bad...the watch must have gotten loose when I bumped into Runo. So I guess I didn't notice when it fell from me." he put the watch back on, and he had a confused expression when he saw a message. "Hey...I got a message?"

"Hm? From who?"

"It's Masquerade." he began to play the audio leak and turned the volume slightly up that he and his sister could both hear what she's saying. After about 15 seconds, the message ended. Kazui sighed. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"You gotta fight someone again?"

"Unfortunately so."

"...Can I come with you?"

"Huh?"

"Can I see you battle? I'm really curious what's so interesting about the Bakugan fights everyone gets so excited about."

Kazui blinked. "Oh uh...sure I guess. I don't see why not."

* * *

Kazui looked down on his watch and saw that it was already 3 pm. He and his sister were walking together as they came across the Fuyuki Bridge, and fo Kazui's relief he saw that it wasn't Masquerade, but instead only a kid that was around either his age or a year younger than him.

"So, are you supposed to be the Kazui guy that Masquerade sent you to fight me?" the kid asked while he was fondling his arms.

"Yeah, that's me." Kazui nodded his head as he pulled out his card. "Can we just get on with this already? I'm starting to get pretty hungry here."

The kid smirked. "Or maybe you're just in a hurry to lose!"

"...Why would I want that? That makes no — ah forget it." he looked at his sister. "Hold on to my shoulder." she did so without question.

"Field open!" both of their cards glew of the same red color as they were getting transported.

"Hey, hold on!" Kazui and Illiya looked behind them to see Runo running up to them while holding her card as well.

All of them got transported onto the battle arena. Illiya looked around her surroundings with a curious look. "Huh...looks kinda empty." she commented.

"Uh, Runo? What exactly are you doing here?" Kazui asked her with confusion as he saw her panting.

"I...I had to get here cause Masquerade set up a battle. And I tried getting your Baku pod back but some bird took it away!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Kazui showed his red watch. "It's fine. My sister got it back anyways. But uh...since you're here, I guess you could watch the battle."

"Wait! Can I please battle him instead?" Runo pleaded. "I know what you're gonna do, but Masquerade was the one stole my Bakugan for me! I wanna have my revenge on her!"

Kazui took a glance at her. "If you're gonna do that, do it when you really see her. You can't just waste energy on some lackey."

"Hello?! Are we gonna have a battle or what?!" the opponent asked impatiently.

"Yeah! I'm done anyways!" Kazui pulled out a card and so did the opponent before both of them threw the cards, flowing past each other before they landed on the ground and got bigger.

"Doom Card, set." the opponent dropped the card down as the field glew with purple waves before it disappeared.

_'I really hope this works now…'_ Kazui thought as he picked up a ball from his pocket. _'I've been learning these strategies for a week now. And since we're both fire attributes, powering up would be kinda useless unless Drago decides to power up more than what he's supposed to. So it should be better if I could land on my card first.'_ he threw his Bakugan first at his card. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" his ball opened up and transformed into Griffon.

"Woooow... That looks really cool." Illiya said, as she was watching Griffon in fascination.

The opponent did the same thing except he only threw a Pyrus Gargonoid. "Too bad for you! You should have chosen a more powerful Bakugan!" he exclaimed with a cocky grin.

_Pyrus Griffon, power level: 300 G's._

_Pyrus Gargonoid, power level: 330 G's._

Kazui smiled. "Maybe...but I don't think it would be necessary to do that."

"We'll see about that! Ability Card, activate! Fire Judge!" the kid's card glew on fire before he threw it at his Gargonoid to which the card completely surrounding it with burst of flames.

_Gargonoid's power level increases to 430 G's._

Gargonoid screeched as he charged downwards against Griffin, ready to destroy him.

"You have to counter him! Now!" Runo said.

"Relax! I know what I gotta do!" Kazui threw his card which also glew with fire at his Bakugan. "Fire Tornado!" like what he shouted, Griffin's whole body was surrounded by a fire tornado, and he started flying upwards against Gargonoid.

_Griffin's power level increases to 400 G's._

_Gargonoid's power level decreases to 330 G's._

"What?!"

Griffin and Gargonoid clashed against one another, but only for a brief moment before Griffin enveloped Gargonoid with his flames which caused an explosion. The kid watched in shock as his Gargonoid was falling down from the flames before he returned to him in his ball form. "No way…" he said.

Kazui caught Griffin in his ball form. "That's one round to me." he said.

Illiya sighed. _'Guess he only relies on brute force on his side. At this rate, this won't really be much of a contest for Kazui. Still though...this kinda looks fun. No wonder why everyone is so into this game.'_ she thought, as she smiled to herself.

"Wow...that was some good thinking for a counter attack like that." Runo complimented. "Since when did you start making strategies?"

"About a week now." Kazui shrugged. He threw another card that landed on the left side of the card he already threw before. "Alright, Drago. It's your turn now."

"What? Already?" Drago looked at his partner with confusion.

"Wait, don't you think it's too soon to send your best Bakugan in the battle? Shouldn't you go with one of your other ones instead." Runo asked as she was skeptical of his choice.

"Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"...Alright. I trust you." Drago closed himself in his ball from before Kazui threw him on his first card that he threw before. When Drago touched the center, he popped himself out and transformed into his original form as he made a loud roar.

"A... A Dragonoid?! You got a Dragonoid?!" the kid gulped. "Whatever! Don't blame me when I send him to the Doom Dimension!"

"If you can that is…"

"Wow...Drago looks so cool when he transforms!" Illiya thought as she smiled, looking at Drago's true form for the first time. "I wanna have something like that!" she yelled in excitement.

"Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" the kid threw his second Bakugan at Drago's card, to which the ball opened up and revealed to be a Griffin.

_Drago, power level: 340 G's._

_Griffin, power level: 300 G's._

"Let's see you take on this!" the opponent was ready to throw his Ability Card again.

However, Kazui beated him to the punch. "Gate Card, open! Battle Lock!"

The Gate Card activated itself as a set of energy bars were placed between Drago and Grifin. "Hey! What gives?! Why aren't you fighting?!" the kid shouted.

"I don't understand, Kazui. What's your strategy here?" Drago asked in confusion, as he didn't understand why his partner wasn't allowing him to fight at all if he was thrown in the first place.

"You'll see in just a moment!" Kauzi threw another Bakugan at his opponent's card, to which it opened up as it revealed Pyrus Mantris. "Oh this is gonna be good... Ability Card, activate! Marionette!" Mantris put his claws together and energy whips came out them, as it wrapped around Griffin's whole body.

"What are you doing?!"

"Mantris! I want you to put his Bakugan at the other card that I threw!" the Bakugan did so as he was told, as he started to lift Griffin in the air before he put him down at the other card. "Gate Card, open!" the card activated itself by command, glowing brightly before it blew up Griffin, making him return to ball form as it returned to his partner.

"What just happened?!"

Mantris returned to ball form as Kazui caught it again. "I used the Mind Ghost card. I thought you would use your Fire Tornado on Drago, and I couldn't really risk fighting you with just a Boosted Dragon ability, so I used my Mantris that made you move your Bakugan towards the card that blew up your Bakugan."

_'So that's what he was planning! That was very clever thinking on his part.'_ Drago thought as he saw the Gate card he was on cancelled itself out. Now all that was left was just one more Bakugan for him to defeat…

"Wow...he wasn't bluffing when he said he was learning for a week. I'm actually impressed." Runo whispered to a Bakugan of hers that was floating next to her head.

"I can see why. You humans just keep becoming full of surprises." the Bakugan said.

The opponent was now furious. "That's not fair!"

"Should have read the rules before. I'm not exactly the one who made this game in the first place." Kazui casually replied.

"That's it! Bakugan brawl!" the kid furiously threw his last Bakugan at Drago's cancelled card before it opened itself up. The ball then transformed and revealed itself to be a Pyrus Fear Ripper. "Show no mercy to him, Fear Ripper! Rip him apart!"

"Uhhhhh...that's kinda unnecessarily violent."

Fear Ripper screeched as he went ahead to blindly charge at Drago by raising his massive hand claws so he could slash Drago's upper body. However Drago reacted quickly by flying in through the air, making Ripper's attack miss him in the process. "I think it's time to end this, Kazui!"

"Want me to finish it or you?!"

"Either one works!"

"In that case…" Kazui pulled out his last Ability Card. "Ability Card, activate—!"

"— Boosted Dragon!" Drago unleashed the fire ball attack from his mouth. The attack charged at Fear Ripper, and it completely demolished him as he became defeated and returned to his ball form.

"No way…I lost…" the opponent, now defeated, fell down to his knees.

Drago returned to his ball form as he returned to his partner who caught him. And just like that, the field turned completely white and everyone returned back to the Fuyuki Bridge, as time started resuming again.

_'Wow...Masquerade was right. Strategizing and analyzing your opponent really makes things so much easier. I should have done this years ago!'_ Kazui thought with a smile, as he looked at Drago's ball form. _'I would have been a way higher rank if I've done this before!'_

"Hey...good job on winning back there." Runo said. "I really didn't expect you to be so strategic."

"Eh, the opponent wasn't really that hard to begin with." Kazui replied before he noticed a floating Bakugan above her shoulder. He looked surprised to see who it was. "Hey...is that the talking Bakugan you showed a few days ago?"

Runo than had a smirk on her face. "Yep! Her name is Tigrerra!"

"Hello there, human." Tigrerra greeted him politely.

"Hi there. So I guess you're Runo's Bakugan now, huh. Well, welcome to the Living World." he said with a sheepish smile before he looked at Runo. "Well, it's been good meeting you today, Runo. But I gotta go now, since uh, I'm kinda getting late for lunch now."

* * *

"Ah, finally. I was starting to starve already." Kazui pushed the door and saw the food and everyone else beside him and his sister. Along there he saw a woman with blond hair sitting to the opposite where his dad was sitting. "Oh, hi miss Fujimura." he greeted her.

"Oh hey Kazui, Illiya…" Fujimura barely took a glance at them before she went back to eating her rice. Taiga Fujimura is a twenty-four-year-old woman with short light brown hair and eyes. She wears a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes.

Kazui found her response a bit odd since she would usually be a lot more cheerful than that, but his craving hunger made him shrug off from that. He went ahead and sat down before split the chopsticks muttering "Thank you for the food." before he started eating. And so did Illiya.

Taiga saw Ichigo grabbing some sauce and boiled it down to his rice. She then had an evil grin on her face which somehow no-one noticed this.

Ichigo took a bite and his face twisted into disgust while his eyes widened. "Mmmmmmmmph!" Ichigo rolled backwards while he held his bowl, and everyone looked at him with confusion. "What the hell...this is moisture sauce! Who the hell switched the sauces?!"

"Aha!" Taiga dramatically got up and split her hands in an over dramatic fashion.

Ichigo glared at her. "Fujimura...I should have known something was wrong when you were being awfully quiet when you got here!"

Taiga amusingly swayed her hips. "Hey, don't blame me! This is payback from yesterday!" she said, with a cheeky grin.

"For the last time, I said it was an accident!"

"You deserved it!"

Orihime gave Ichigo some green tea for him to drink, to which the latter thanked her and had begun to drink it to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth. "Didn't have to pull a damn stunt like this!" he fully drank all the tea. "I still have a hard time believing that you're gonna turn 25 soon, yet still act like this? Guess you're always gonna be the same old Fujimura."

Taiga sighed. "Oh bummer. I just remembered I have to correct all those tests from the second year students. And now thanks to you, I won't be able to have much time to finish it now!"

Ichigo deadpanned. "But you just decided to—"

"So I better finish it now, or I'm gonna be late!" and with that, Taiga began to feast on her food as quick as she could before she put down her bowl. "Finished! Thank you for the food! Lunch is delicious as always!" she jumped away like a child as she was going outside to get her vehicle so she could leave.

Ichigo groaned. "I get she's the landlord's daughter daughter and everything...but why does she have to eat here every day?"

"What did you do yesterday to cause her to pull a prank like that?" Sakura asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I...may have, kind of, accidentally called her by her nickname."

Saber took a bite of her food. "If that was the case, you kinda deserved it." she said, bluntly.

"I already said it was an accident!"

"You do know she hates her nickname."

Kazui and lllya only snickered slightly at the antics of Fujimura all while they continued to eat their bowls of rice.


	3. Dwelving Deeper

**Well I got nothing much to say on this matter, except that here's chapter 3 of Bakugan. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So what exactly do you think they're really building that skyscraper for?" Kazui asked as he was in his room, sitting on his chair with the computer turned on as he talked to only Alice online with the face chat.

_"I can't really be sure myself. But personally, I think it might be a dance studio."_ the redheaded girl answered with a smile._ "It would be nice to just move around and let your body do what it really wants. Though a fitness center doesn't sound so bad as well. Or maybe even a spa. What do you think could be?"_

The boy could only grin, as his elbows let loose and his arms crossed over the other, along that he bends his back slightly forward and rests his chin on the arms. "Who knows… maybe all three of them, just for you." his eyes were only focused on the attention to the girl he was talking to, until he just realized what he said.

Alice had a blush on her face from the words. _"Oh...well… t-thank you."_ her elbow was onto her thigh, as her clenched hand rested on her chin. _"That would be really nice, but I doubt that could happen. Though why say something like that?"_ she asked him in confusion.

Kazui stood properly on his chair again, with his face now as red as a tomato. "I — it's well — because — you…" he kept mumbling something while shyly looking away, his voice very low to hear anything out of him.

_"Huh?"_ Alice looked a little closer, as if checking to see if her sound was working correctly. _"Is everything alright? Hey, your face looks really red!"_ she than had a small gasp, as if realizing something. _"Kazui! Are you having a fever right now?!"_

"E-Eh?!" Kazui looked at her with a grin that was much more awkward and goofy. "N-N-No! Of course not! I'm actually pretty fine!" he kept swinging his arms aimlessly, as if to show her he was healthy. "See! I'm perfectly fine! Nothing to worry about!" he tried to reassure her.

_"Then why is your face so red? Goodness, it's almost as though you're so excited to see that skyscraper?"_

Kazui's mouth was wavering nervously. "Uh— yeah! That's probably the reason!"

_"Odd… does anything else excite you like that?"_

Kazui looked down on the floor, as he didn't really answer to that. Just then, a fortunate or unfortunate miracle has arrived to save him from the embarrassment he was feeling. Marucho had now joined the face chat with them.

_"Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to join here. I had to figure out what that skyscraper thing was getting used for. And you won't believe what I found out!" Marucho exclaimed with excitement detected in his tone._

Kazui had stopped blushing, with the color starting to return to normal. "Hm? What did you find out?"

_"It's my brand new house!"_

Alice had her jaw dropped from hearing this. Kazui on the other hand did look surprised by this by raising his eyebrows, but other than that he didn't seem as shocked. _"For real?"_ he asked, as he was slightly skeptical.

_"I know this sounds completely unbelievable, and believe me I'm still surprised myself about all of this, but it's true!"_

Kazui smiled. "That's pretty awesome than. Though for what reasons did your parents move here though?"

_"Well... I'm gonna keep it short and say it's just mostly due to some business reasons, or something similar of that regard. And since they're gonna move in here they also decided to throw a party, all of you are invited as well! Oh, and along with your parents!"_

"Alright than, I'll make sure that I tell them about this." Kazui said.

_"Sorry. But I don't think I'll be able to go there. I'm sorry about that."_ Alice said, with an apologetic look.

_"That's fine. Plenty of others are gonna be there anyways, so you don't have to worry about not getting there, Alice."_ Marucho said, with a shrug.

"Well, I'm gonna be there for sure. I'll tell Runo if she's interested in coming here. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Kazui then turned off his camera and left the chat group. He then made a heavy sigh, leaning back to his chair.

"What was that earlier?" Drago asked, popping himself out from the table he was on as he heard the entire thing.

"Huh?" Kazui clocked his head to see the Dragonoid on the table.

"With you and the girl before the other one interrupted you, you were acting very frantic." Drago pointed out.

This had Kazui blush from the embarrassment again. "Oh, that…"

"Yes, that. I haven't seen you act like that before... Wait…" if the Bakugan could make any facial expressions in his ball from, it would have a look of smirk on his face. "You like her, don't you?"

"Well... o-of course I like her! I-I like other people too!" the boy stammered.

"You know as well as I do that isn't what I meant…"

Kazui looked down on the floor, not making any eye contact with his partner, now confirming the Bakugan's suspicions of the boy's crush exposed. "Heh, I knew it. You have a crush on that girl."

"S-So what if I do…?!"

"Oh, nothing really. Though now I'm curious to know if she'll figure out about this or if you'll confess it to her."

"Look!" Kazui got up from his chair. "I'll just tell everyone about the party, okay…" he left his room just so he could avoid this talk any longer.

* * *

"Wow... This looks so much bigger in person." Kazui commented in awe at the sheer sight of the massive building that should practically count as a mansion.

"Well...it does seem pretty big, but you do know that the Einzbern castle is bigger than this don't you?" Illya said, as her arms went behind her back while she looked at the massive tower-like mansion.

"Well yeah... But still…"

"Though I'll give them credit, it does seem pretty nice."

"I guess I was also right to wear this as well." Saber remarked as her hands turned fists rested on her hips. Instead of the usual gothic black dress she wore, she wore a European style wear of a brown jacket, carrying a pocket watch, while also a corset around her waist and wears black slack pants. "It also appears that we'll have to settle in a line."

"Looks like it... Man there's a lot more people than I thought would come here." Ichigo commented, as he looked at the line they would have to be in.

"Well, to be fair... Getting invited in a place like this has gotta get attention on a lot of people." Orihime said.

"I guess you're right about that…" Ichigo looked around the line, though this time he noticed some people staring, except instead of him, they were staring mostly at Saber, along with some stares at his wife. This had Ichigo give them a death glare, which prompted them to look away.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Marucho came in at that moment, as he was walking towards the family.

"Oh hi, Marucho." Kazui greeted the Aquas brawler for the first time in person. "Guess we finally meet each other huh.."

"Yeah. It looks like it as well."

"So, is Runo around here? I could have sworn I'd see her by now…"

"Oh, I already showed her the place just a little while ago since she arrived a bit early. How about I show you the place around?"

Kazui smiled. "Sure. Though my sister wants to tag along as well."

"It's not a problem."

* * *

The front open doors of the mansion opened by themselves, and Marucho was leading the siblings around the place. Kazui and lllya were looking around, with the latter being impressed by the place which looked as big as a shopping mall that also provided two set of staircases that were set parallel to one another and it was really packed with people as well.

"This is just the front entrance?" Kazui asked, as he looked stunned by the display already.

Marucho only grinned. "Runo had the same reaction, except she was more shocked than you are. Just wait till you see the other rooms."

Illya on the other hand was only looking at the flowers that were next to her that were placed on the walls, having a suspicious look on her face.

Kazui noticed the look on his sister's face. "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked her in a quieter voice.

"I'm not sure... I'm a feeling a strange Spirit Energy somewhere on these flowers." lllya answered.

Kazui was confused by what she meant. "Wait, really? What kind of are you sensing?"

"I can't put my finger on it... It can't be some enemy, since there isn't any malicious intent I can sense."

"What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure... I'll try to figure it out later I guess."

Once the three of them were gone far enormous to head off onto the next room, somewhere in the field of the flowers there was a small blue ball that laid there before it opened itself up. "Oh man, that was a nightmare! I thought that would never end!" the Bakugan then shook itself off before he started to walk over the edge, scanning his surroundings. "Alright! Time for operation: Magnum stealth!" he than accidentally tripped over and fell on the floor, while instinctively closing himself. "No, wait! Wrong timing! Wrong timing—!" he got kicked by someone which send him away. "Aaaahhhh! Why does this stuff happen to me?!" he screeched out before he got kicked in the air by another adult. "Make it stop!"

* * *

Marucho had led the siblings to some of the rooms that belonged in his house. Some of those have been the aquarium room, the room of a literal zoo itself with the animals and everything, along with an art gallery of some paintings and statues. Marucho had wanted to show them more but he did suppose that it was emotionally for now, as the boy finally led them to his room.

"Man, even your room is ridiculously huge…" Kazui commented, his head tilting over the room that was much bigger than his own could be. Although he did see that Runo was in the room as well, leaning her hands behind the table.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised about it myself. Though the downside of having such a huge place like this is the difficulty of finding the bathroom, especially in the middle of the night."

"I can see that would be a real pain to deal with." Runo said.

"Yeah... Now I think we should at least invite the others online to see this place." Marucho then sat down on his chair, and started to work on his keyboard that didn't really take long before he got in contact with one of the Brawlers. One of the people who did respond was Julie instead.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you again!" Julie exclaimed cheerfully. "Wow, where are you guys at? The place looks huge!"

"Believe it or not, we're at Marucho's house right now." Kazui said.

"For real?! Ah man, I would love to be there right now! Though too bad I'm too far away…" Julie huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least you can be somehow with us." Kazui spoke again with somewhat of a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Dawww, are you jealous of how other men are looking at me?" Saber wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, giving him a teasing grin as they were somewhat tiptoeing around the party they were in beneath the large red carpet.

"I wouldn't exactly say jealous... I just really don't like it when other people are staring at you." Ichigo replied, with his arms wrapped around his concubine's hips.

Saber giggled at his response. "It's kinda cute, really. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about." she gave off a seducing grin as her face became closer to Ichigo's. "All those people can stare as long as they want, but you are the only man who gets to have me... And touch me in all the ways you want."

This had Ichigo smirk at this. "You're right about that…" he then proceeded to slide his hand under her hip, letting it drag till it reached over to her ass, caressing it with his hand before he gave her booty a tight squeeze.

Saber grinned amusingly at this. "Wow, easy there, big guy. I didn't mean it right now. Just try to be patient, alright?"

Before they could say any more with their talk, Ichigo looked behind Saber to see someone that made his grin drop, becoming replaced with shock with wide eyes. Saber herself could notice this. "What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"Uh... Saber... Do you remember when you told me about a Servant I should never engage against, no matter what?"

"Yes?"

"What does he look like again?"

Saber had a confused look on her face. "He has gold spiky hair that stands upwards along with red eyes and from what I've seen, a golden armor as well. Why do you—" she looked behind her to see what her lover was looking at. When she did see, her eyes widened at the fullest extent. "Oh no..." she murmured.

In the corner of the crowd, there was a dignified man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. His face is described as handsome, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance. His clothes consisted of having a smoking/tuxedo clothes with the Blazer being a panther design. Along with his golden collar and earrings.

"No... Why is he of all people doing here of all places?" Saber muttered to herself.

"Hey, hold on, you mean to tell me that this is the guy I'm not supposed to meet?" Ichigo asked.

Saber nodded her head. "Yes. That's him. There's no doubt about it. That's the one and only, Gilgamesh." she confirmed. _'But why does his energy feel so...odd?'_

Gilgamesh himself was walking among the crowd with a neutral expression shown on his face. "Ugh... I shouldn't have held even a shred of hope that this "party" would be anything worth to pay attention to. Where's the damn bar in this place? Their alcohol better be good here…" then on the on the corner of his eye, the king had tilted his head to spot Ichigo and Saber together with one another. At first Gilgamesh looked a little surprised by this, but this got changed to a smirk. "Well, well, this is quite a surprise. I didn't expect her to be here. Hm... I could approach her, but I'm more interested for the drinks now." he started walking away. "Even if I do nothing, she will surely do something to get to me."

Saber looked confused. _'What? He isn't approaching me?'_ she didn't understand. He was obsessed with her, wasn't he? So why was he avoiding her instead? _'I can't let this one go. I need to know what Archer is doing here.'_ she started walking away from Ichigo.

"Hey, hold on. Maybe I can go with you—"

"No." Saber firmly said. "You have to listen to me very well, Ichigo. Do not, under any circumstances, follow me right now. If you two were to fight right now, you yourself would easily destroy the planet with just one wrong swing with either of your swords. You still can't control your power properly. Plus, I don't wanna risk pissing off Gilgamesh, which is the last thing I wanna do."

Ichigo said nothing. He only saw the woman leaving his side further to go talk to this Gilgamesh._ 'Man…she's dead serious. She doesn't want me anywhere near this guy at all.'_ he thought.

Gilgamesh himself was sitting at a bar where he had to wait for his best selling drunk to arrive. The king had clucked his head behind, growing a smirk as he saw Saber sitting next to him. "Hmph. I knew you would show up here." he stated, as he didn't look at her.

"It has been a while hasn't it, Archer?" Saber rhetorically remarked. She didn't give off the hint of a friendly manner, nor that of an authority. Rather it was that of a serious talk.

"How long has it passed? Ah yes, it's been 10 years I believe since the last time we met." Gilgamesh had an amused smile before he turned to properly look at her while his fist rested onto his chin, and his elbow on top of his thigh. "I must say, you took quite a drastic appearance." he eyed her up and down all while he held his arrogant grin. She was still beautiful as he had recalled her being. No. In fact, she was even more beautiful than ever before. "Though nothing unwelcoming I suppose. But I do doubt you came here for a social chat. So you may state your purpose as to why you're here."

"...Why have you come here, Archer?" Saber asked with honesty while giving of a slight glare, though it was difficult to notice this. "Did you somehow know I would come here? Did you come for me? If so, then I must tell you I belong with someone else." she said.

Gilgamesh quirked his eyebrow, as if he was surprised to hear what she just told him. Saber clenched her pants with her hands, ready to see the supposed wrath of the King of Heroes.

...Instead he just bursted out laughing.

Saber was caught off guard by this. "Hahahahahaha!" Gilgamesh had thrown his head back while folding his arms. He just kept laughing, as if he was hit an excellent joke. "Ahahahahaha!" Saber just stood there with a dumbfounded expression. And it had the King laugh even harder. "Hahahaha!" a tear had nearly escaped from Gil's eye. It took some time before he had calmed down when the drink was served to him. "Ha! Hardly! The only reason why I even came here was because I wanted to have a good drink! Even you should know that, Saber! I do as I please!" he took the glass with his fingers, and he started swirling it with his fingertips. "Though I do admit, if this was the old me, I would have been furious. So much so I would have teared down this tower from the get go. But I have changed since our last encounter. I no longer have any romantic interest for you."

"Oh... Well... That's surprising." Saber couldn't complain. If Gilgamesh was really over her, than that meant a bonus for her. And he would stop breathing down her neck as well.

"At least the mongrel you're with is an advanced one compared to all these nuisances. So I at least commend you for having a decent taste." he put and crossed his leg over the one. "As for the new me, I am simply seeking the pleasures of life as I once had before…"

"Right... But tell me this, Gilgamesh, why do you feel different?"

Gilgamesh looked at her as if she had just asked a question that had an obvious answer to it. "I thought that was obvious... It's the same reason why your Mana feels different. The fact that you're more human means that you must have also been brought back to life by that hideous mud. We are no longer fully fledged Servants. We have both returned to our flesh and stay in our Prime. Your darker appearance says all I needed to know otherwise." the King of Uruk had taken a sip of his drink from the alcohol, but just taking a small gulp merely made him spit the taste of his mouth. His face had twisted into disgust. "Bleh! Disgusting! This is their best drink they could offer?!"

Saber almost cracked a smile from this reaction, but she tried to suppress that so she could keep her serious persona. She saw Gilgamesh get up from his seat and started to leave. "How can mongrels even enjoy this is beyond even the likes of my comprehension to understand this."

"I take it you're leaving now?"

"You can laugh about this for now, Arturia... But till the next 4 years passes for the official Holy Grail War to start again, you won't be laughing anymore…" and with that, the King of Babylonia had made his exit.

* * *

_"Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long hold up! Our Super pop singers Jenny and Jewls have finally arrived!" white lights had blared brightly one by one, as it showed attention to two teenage girls standing on a stage side by side._

_"Hi everyone! Worry not anymore! The JJ Babes finally arrived with our new song ready to knock your socks off!" the purple haired girl known as Jenny exclaimed with positivity shining around her while keeping up a smile._

_"Basically what my sister just said! Just try not to miss the concert! Remember people! Only 2 hours left remaining!" the green haired girl known as Jewles got closer to the camera, trying to being out as much excitement as her sister could while holding two of her fingers as to signal the time left remaining for their big show._

"Ah, Jewles…no voice is as quite as beautiful as yours…" Marucho said, in a daydream as he and the others were watching this on his large TV/computer while his elbows rested on his table.

Kazui only watched this with a look of interest. _'Oh man… those girls look hot.'_ the boy thought to himself, as he was staring at the bodies of the sisters who seemed to have C-cups to themselves. _'And they look really good…'_ he made a smile.

_"So then…" the same reporter from the TV brought her microorganisms to the two girls. "Besides singing, is there anything else you girls really like? Any sort of hobby? Passion?" she asked._

_"We also like Bakugan!" the two girls said at the same time._

_The reporter looked confused. "Bakugan?"_

_"Hell yeah we do!" Jewles cut in. "That game is like extremely popular right now! It's so much fun!"_

_"Totally! We even wear these Baku Pods on our wrists all the time!" Jenny pointed her finger at the blue watch._

_"Uh… interesting choice of passion I guess?"_

"Huh... Guess they play Bakugan as well. Pretty cool." Kazui commented with a smile.

"Yeah... You think they're the best girl players?" Marucho wondered.

Runo had an annoyed look on her face. "You never even seen them play and you're calling them the best?!"

"Well... I didn't really call them. I was just wondering."

At that moment, an old butler had entered in the room, interrupting the kids. "I apologize if I have interrupted anything, master Marucho. But I thought you should take a look of what I found that might interest you."

Marucho looked a little interested. "What is it?"

"It would be better if you followed me."

The Butler led all the kids in the hallways to let them see as to what had the old man call for them. When they passed over to the left, they became surprised to see a small blue moving object walking behind them.

"As I have said, I thought you should take a look at this. As you are far more aware of these…Bakugan if I recall?"

"Must keep moving! Must keep moving! Must keep moving!" the blue Bakugan kept on walking, unaware of the people behind him. "Must...stop myself before I pass out of exhaustion." he started taking breathes to regain his fuel before he felt something odd. "Why do I have the strangest sensation I'm being watched right now…?"

The Bakugan then turned around as he saw Kazui, Marucho, Runo and lllya looking at him. "Oh no! Abort the mission!" he comedically closed himself. _'Wait, hold on... Maybe they didn't see you at all! Just take a little peak — oh crap baskets, they can see me…'_ he thought.

"Did that Bakugan just talk?" Kazui asked.

"Yep." Marucho and Runo replied at the same time.

"Seems like it." Illya added in.

The Bakugan groaned before he opened himself up. "Fine then... Take me to your leader!" he declared.

"Our leader?" the kids had sweats at the back of their heads from the confusion of the matter.

"Yes! Your leader! I'm even willing to negotiate some things if you don't capture me alive!" the Bakugan jumped exaggeratingly. "For I am Aquas Preyas!"

"Uh... I think this is a misunderstanding." Kazui said with an awkward smile.

* * *

"Ugh, finally…I thought that would never end." Jenny sighed heavily at the back of the limo she was getting drived in.

"Yeah, you said it… those interviews are starting to get tired." Jewles arched her back before she rested again. "As much as I love singing, I'm starting to think we need a break."

"A break would be nice right about now… or maybe at least a Bakugan battle."

"That would be nice…hey boss, could we have a break right now?" the sister asked their boss who was the one driving them.

"No."

"What?!"

"Come on, we're almost at the concert anyways. You'll get your brakes when it's over, and you'll get paid anyways." the woman told them without looking.

"Come on! We're not asking for much anyways! Just a little break? Besides, we can't exactly perform well if we're not at our peak right?"

Their boss made a frustrated groan. "Alright, fine! If you two brats want a break that badly, then we'll go to some coffee shop or something! You get 20 minutes! And I don't want you to be late even for a minute! You got that?!"

"Fine…" the two sisters nodded their heads with sighs.

The limo parked itself at some café bar before it stopped. Jenny and Jewels got out of the car and went inside. They ordered their drinks and went ahead to sit down on a table.

"Remind me to somehow get a better boss than the one we have now." Jenny said.

"I'll try to search it online and see how that can happen, if it can…" Jewels set her elbows onto the table.

"Sheesh... sounds like you two are having it rough with your boss. Want some issues to get solved?" the two girls looked at each other in confusion before they looked behind their table and saw Masquerade sitting with crossed legs. "Yo." she greeted them casually.

"Uh... Who are you exactly?" Jewels asked in confusion at the unknown individual in front.

"Oh, me? Nobody important really." Unless you counted her as the number one Bakugan player. "How about if I told you that I have a way that you can have a Bakugan battle?"

This sparked their interest. "Wait, for real? Against someone else? Or unless you're talking about yourself of course." Jenny said, though there was some skepticism in her tone.

Masquerade had a smirk. "Nah. I was thinking of someone else in particular... Or maybe if you're lucky, you get two people as a fair fight."

Jewles thought about it for a bit. "Well... It would be nice to have a battle." she remarked.

"I know. It's fun isn't it? Just come with me, and I'll show you who your opponents will be."

* * *

"Well, well, look who the cat dragged in! If it isn't the Dragonoid and the Tiger Puss!" Preyas exclaimed, as he, Drago and Tigrerra were standing on the table as they were back in Marucho's room again.

"...Don't ever call me a Tiger Puss again…" Tigrerra got very close to Preyas with an intimidating look she gave to the Aquas Bakugan, making him start sweating in the process.

"Alright, alright! I was just joking! Sheesh!" Preyas backed off a little bit.

"Hey…" lllya looked at Marucho. "You have any clue as to why a Bakugan crashed at your party?" she asked him.

"No clue at all." Marucho looked at Preyas. "Why did you come here anyways?"

"Oh, well uh... You know, it was a party! So why not crash it in the first place?! You don't mind do you, Machucho?"

"It's Marucho."

"Say... You do seem like you can talk and act so carefree, unlike some other Bakugan." Runo pointed out. "What's up with that?"

"Well, you see missy... I'm no stranger to this place. I've actually been around this world for about 10 years now. So I can kinda know my way around this city at least!" Preyas exclaimed. "I kinda also made my adventures! There was this one time where I had this incident where I may have accidentally hatched eggs that had these birds to come out and—"

The butler from earlier came to the room again, interrupting Preyas's story. "I do apologize if I'm bargaining in again. But master Marucho, there are more guests that wanted to personally see you."

Marucho looked confused. "Wait...personally? They wanted to see me?"

It was at that moment that the girls had made their enterance known in the room as they showed themselves side by side. "Guess who's here~" Jewles teasingly said.

"Whaaa…" Marucho had his mouth hanging open. He started shaking his head. "No way!"

"Too much or was it not enough?" Jenny rhetorically asked with a teasing grin.

_'Holy crap! They're even hotter in person!'_ Kazui thought with a small blush running on his face.

Illya noticed this and did not seem to like it at all. However… '_Something about this doesn't seem right.'_ she thought as she looked back at the girls again.

"So boys, are you two ready to have some fun?" Jenny reached onto her pocket and pulled out a blue Bakugan ball. "Cause we know we are!"

Kazui was grinning ear to ear. "S-Sure...why not? A Bakugan battle doesn't seem so bad…but we're gonna have to settle this elsewhere."

"Ah come on…! If only they had another player with them!" Runo complained.

* * *

Soon, in no time at all, all the kids and the teens have gotten all the way at the rooftop with the clouds being above them and the wind softly humming around them. Illya and Runo were hanging onto the door they came from with their backs while Kazui and Marucho were facing of against their female opponents.

"Alright. This place seems to be good enough to start the battle here. Nothing should be able to interrupt us." Kazui said, as he had held his card upfront. "Now then, let's start this…"

"Field open!" everyone chanted out, their cards glew their natural elemental colors before it allowed time to stop and transport the others to the battlefield of Bakugan as the faint blue fog surrounded itself, along with trees forming behind them. "Gate Card, set!" they all shouted as they threw their cards at one another before they landed on the floor and got bigger.

"I think it's fair if ladies had their turn first." Jewles remarked, picking up her brown Bakugan ball before she went ahead to throw it. "Bakugan, brawl!" the ball than got to her own card as it opened itself up in doing so. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball transformed itself, fully forming the Bakugan known as Stinglash.

_Subterra Stinglash, power level: 290 G's._

"A power level of 290 G's huh…" Marucho murmured, checking his Bakupod. "I could go with a Bakugan higher than that." he looked at Preyas, who was hovering above his shoulder. "You should have a power level higher, right?"

"What?!" Preyas looked at his right, and than his left, and than back to Marucho again. "Me?! You're going with me right off the bat?!" he looked down on the faint blue fogged floor. "Ah man, and here I was hoping I could get more naptime!" he complained. "Why pick ne anyways?"

"Well…" Marucho picked up his new Bakugan. "The attribute I'm up against is gonna be Subterra. And with a power level like Stinglash, I was thinking of using an Ability Card that—"

"Wowowowow! Hang on there, Machucho—"

"Again, its Marucho."

"Fine. Anyway, just leave this to me!" Marucho looked at him with confusion. "Trust me on this! I have a few tricks up my sleeve I can use!"

"And what would those be?"

"Throw me in and I'll show you the magic!"

"Alright then! Bakugan, brawl!" Marucho threw Preyas down at where Stinglash was at. "Bakugan, stand!" Preyas got to the card he was at, and he opened himself up before there was massive uprising water that came out of him.

"Wooooooohoooo!" the water then dissipated by itself, and Preyas in his full form was revealed. "Ta-da! Look no further, folks! Aquas Preyas is present for duty and ready for action!" he dramatically poses himself.

"Wooow! That is totally awesome!" Marucho exclaimed as he grinned eae to ear, seeing Preyas for the first time in his true form.

"Go ahead! Pick a card! Any card!" Preyas started to dramatically take other poses from his body. "I got all sorts of magic tricks ready! Just like the last guy that tried to trick me!"

Jewles had a sweatdrop at the back of her head. "I'm...not sure whether to take this one seriously at all…"

"I think it would be better for both of us, and maybe those boys, if you just ended him right now." Jenny said.

"Yeah... Good point. Let's just end this with my element! Gate Card, open!"

"Excellent! We have a volunteer!" Preyas comedically exclaimed with an imitation of a deeper voice.

"Huh?" Kazui and Marucho were confused as to what the energetic Bakugan meant by this.

"Time to change—" Preyas jumped into the air, closing himself as his chest started glowing brightly to a more brownish color. This had everyone be in shock of the display, and before they knew it Preyas had completely changed his attribute to a molecular level that he couldn't even be recognized as an Aquas anymore, but rather a Subterra. He landed back on the card and posed himself again. "—Into something more comfortable, wouldn't you say?!"

"Whaaat?!" Marucho had a dumbfounded look on his face, along with everyone else having the same reaction as him. "He can change attributes?!"

"Hold on... Is that even possible?!" Kazui asked as he had his eyes widen by this unexpected change.

"It's not something unheard of. While most Bakugan are restricted to only one attribute, there are very rare species of such that can change their attribute elements into whatever as they please." Drago had explained as he hovered next to Kazui's head. "I guess Preyas must be the lucky one that can do this."

"Hey...what's going on here?! How can a Bakugan like that just change to another element so easily? It's like he's some chameleon!" Jewles exclaimed, and she widened her eyes when a realization struck her. "Wait, if he changed to Subterra...that means that—"

The Gate Card has long since activated, as the battlefield had changed to the sandy desert by itself. This had both Bakugan's increase their power.

_Subterra Stinglash power level increases to 440 G's._

_Subterra Preyas's power level increases to 450 G's._

"I'm screwed…" Jewles murmured to herself.

"Hyyyyyaaaaaaaah!" Preyas had exaggeratingly flipped in the air, diving down right at Stinglash before he kicked the Bakugan to the face. Stinglash screeched before Preyas added combo by uppercutting the beast with a hammer downwards. This had Stinglash get thrown back before he returned to his ball form and landed next to Jewles's foot, who did not seem pleased by this.

"Thanks, ladies!" Preyas then spoke in a deeper tone. "I couldn't have picked a better card myself! Ta-Ta!" he returned to his original attribute and returned to Marucho in his ball form who caught him.

"Wow! You were really great out there, Preyas!" Marucho cheerfully said.

Preyas opened himself up in his palm. "Just great? Pfft! Please, I was awesome out there!"

"Well, well, you certainly surprised us with that trick of yours, boys." Jenny said, as she had a smirk on her face which got their attention again. "So how about if we show you a trick we have?"

Kazui had a smirk of his own. "By all means, go ahead... But just try not to have us figure it out. It would ruin the surprise you know…"

"I don't intend to…" Jenny teasingly gave off a wink. She picked her own ball and threw it at her own card. "Bakugan, brawl!" it landed where she wanted to and it opened itself up. "Bakugan, stand!" it glew brightly and it transformed itself to Fear Ripper.

_Aquas Fear Ripper, power level: 300 G's._

Kazui looked at his Baku Pod of the power level it was displayed. _'300 G's huh… Seems like a decent power level. Not high, nor low either. Let's see, she landed on her own card, and I don't know if she will use a power up card or something else. I better not risk going in there yet. Going at my card should give me more of an advantage.'_ he picked up his ball and in turn, he went ahead to throw it at his card.

"Bakugan, brawl!" the ball landed on his card and it opened itself up. "Bakugan, stand!" it transformed itself and it turned to be Faulconeer that came out.

_Pyrus Faulconeer, power level: 300 G's._

"You're not facing me head on? You're not planning on running away, are you?" Jenny asked.

Kazui smiled. "Nah! I'm jusy trying to think what better strategy is suited for me!"

"That so…? You may regret avoiding me." Kazui looked confused by what she meant. "Show them, Jewles!"

"Bakugan, brawl!" the sister threw her other brown Bakugan right at Kazui's card. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball opened itself up and it transformed into Saurus.

_Subterra Saurus, power level: 320 G's._

_'Saurus?_' Kazui was confused from the decision of the Bakugan that was made to fight against his._ 'His power may be higher than my Bakugan right now but the Ability Card that would have to be used against me don't really increase their power all that much if it's Subterra.'_ something told him that something about this didn't seem right. They couldn't just carelessly toss their Bakugan like this unless there had to be strategy involved._ 'I got a bad feeling that something's about to happen. But I better finish it quick!'_ he waved his hand in front. "Gate Card, open!"

The Gate Card was activated by his command as the arena changed again with fire surrounding it while the ground was replaced by coal. Faulconeer than screeched over the power boots he got.

_Pyrus Faulconeer's power level increases to: 400 G's._

"That oughta take care of this battle!" Kazui stated.

Jewles was just smirking the whole time. "Oh you couldn't be more wrong…" Kazui had a confused look on his face as he saw the teen girl pull out a card. "Ability Card, activate! Diagonal relation of: Aquas and Subterra!"

"Huh?!"

Saurus and Fear Ripper both glowed with power within the fiery field they were in.

_Subterra Saurus power level increases to 420 G's._

"Oh…crap!" Kazui looked freaked out now as he checked the power difference between them, with his Bakugan being on the losing streak. Kazui could only watch as his Bakugan got overpowered by Saurus picking up Faulconeer's head and knees him in the chest which sent the falcon Bakugan flying away from the arena before it returned to him in ball form

"So, how did you like our little trick?!" Jenny yelled over enough for her younger opponent while she had a sly grin.

"What did they even do just now?" Kazui murmured in wonder.

"That was a diagonal relation of Aquas and Subterra." Kazui looked over to Marucho, who was now explaining the Ability they just used. "It's an Ability that allows you to use the combination of Aquas and Subterra, allowing you to increase your powers from both sides."

Kazui blinked several times before he slapped his forehead. "Gah! Now I remember what that is now! I should have realized it sooner!"

"Don't beat yourself up over this. There's still a chance we can counter attack that move." Drago said, which had Kazui look at his partner with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Preyas can change into any attribute he wishes. Like Marucho has just said, the diagonal relation of Aquas and Subterra increases powers on both sides. But that's not the only side that can do something like that. There's also Ventus and Haos that can do this. And along with…" Drago stopped his explanation, knowing that his partner should be able to figure this out by now.

And he was right to do so, as Kazui widened his eyes from what Drago was saying. "Pyrus and Darkus!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly!"

"Drago is right. With Preyas's change of attributes, this should be able to work! And I even have the right move to nullify their ability temporarily!"

"Hey, Jewles…" Jenny looked at her sister with a look of confusion.

"Yeah?" Jewles looked back, wondering what she wanted to talk about right now.

"That chameleon Bakugan that changed his attribute...he managed to talk just now."

"Oh… yeah. He did do that."

"Our Bakugans never talked like that in the middle of a fight. What's up with the one we just saw?"

"Dunno? Maybe it was just some new updated robot or something?"

"Well, whatever the case may be, we still gotta beat these boys."

The girls saw that Marucho had thrown his Bakugan at his own card and it had transformed to Juggernoid. "Ability Card, activate! Water Reframe!" the field then glowed with blue waves. "Alright! That should stop their diagonal card for some time now!"

"Well damn…wasn't expecting that to happen." Despite not being able to use the Card, Jenny still had a smirk on her face. "That's fine. We still have another trick up our sleeve. Gate Card, set!" the teen threw her card that landed behind Fear Ripper's, and next to Juggernoid's. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" she threw her other ball and it landed on the card she just threw before it transformed to Gargonoid.

Drago looked at the Aquas Bakugans that were in the arena. If he could widen his eyes, it would be in shock as if he just remembered something. "Kazui! Look! There are two Aquas Bakugan in the field!"

Kazui looked at his Bakugan with an awkward look that was mixed with somewhat of confusion. "Uh…yeah, Drago... I can see that clearly."

"No! Look closer! Do you not remember what happened when there were two Aquas Bakugan that were pitied together?! And when a third one was added?!"

Kazui looked on in shock. "...A tsunami!" he said, recalling the battle he had with Shinji when he used the same thing against him that caught him by surprise.

"And the results would be worse if Siege was used as well!"

Kazui looked at the field with the Bakugan in there, knowing what he had to do so he wouldn't have to make the same mistake as before. "Alright. Marucho, we're gonna have to take care of at least one Aquas Bakugan before we get screwed."

Marucho shook his head in disapproval. "No way. We'll have to improvise out defense and stand against it!"

Kazui gaped his mouth, looking at his friend as if he grew a second head. "Are you nuts?! What part of tsunami did you not hear correctly? I've seen the damage it can do, and there's no way our Bakugan could defend themselves against something like that!"

"Trust me on this. If you throw your Pyrus, and if we have Preyas turn into his Haos attribute, we can use the Triple Hexagon Circle that can power up each of those Bakugan up to 200 G's!" Marucho tried to reassure his friend with his strategy.

Kazui was hesitant. "Well... It seems like a good idea, but... In this situation it's still not going to be enough to stop that tsunami." he picked up his other Bakugan ball. "Bakugan, brawl!"

"No, wait—!"

It was already too late as Kazui had thrown his second Bakugan ball right at Fear Ripper's card. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball opened up and transformed itself into Griffon as it released a loud roar.

_Pyrus Griffon, power level: 300 G's._

"Oh? So you finally decision to take me on huh?" Jenny had a smirk.

"I pretty much got no choice! Can't let you risk using your ability!"

"We'll see about that! Gate Card, open!" the arena has then turned to pure water, increasing Fear Ripper's power as his eyes glew brighter.

_Fear Ripper, power level: 390 G's._

Kazui picked up a card of his own to counter attack. "Oh no you won't... Ability Card, activate! Wing Burst!" he threw his card down at Griffon's wings which bursted in flames.

_Fear Ripper power level increases to 340 G's._

_Pyrus Griffon power level increases to 350 G's._

"Say what?!"

Griffon charged at Fear Ripper with everything he could muster as he tackled Fear Ripper on the watered floor before he used his wings to burn Fear Ripper enough to the point where he returned to his ball form and went back to Jenny.

"No! Now I won't be able the Tsunami Wave!" Jenny exclaimed with a worried tone in her voice.

Water Reframe ability is now no longer in use.

_'Excellent. Now this causes less problems for us. However, now everyone but Marucho has 2 Bakugans left… And we have to figure out how to make them lose faster. But not too fast.'_ Kazui thought to himself as he caught his Bakugan. "Hey, Marucho. Is there some card that allows you to have another Bakugan join the battle against someone else? Or both at the same time? Besides Triple Battle I mean."

Marucho looked a bit confused. "Which card?"

"I don't know. I'm just asking if there's a Gate or an Ability Card that allows you to draw Bakugans from both sides."

"Well... There is the Quarteck Battle Gate Card that allows you to do that. Wait... Are you suggesting we do a 2 on 2 battle?" Kazui nodded his head. "Isn't that risky? My Ability Card stopped working its effect now."

"We can use that triangle thing you mentioned earlier to boost our Bakugan up to 200 G's each. There is no way the girls would be able to match up to that." Kazui remarked.

Marucho looked over at where he had thrown Juggernoid earlier, and he thought that Kazui's strategy might just work after all. "Hey, yeah... This might just work!"

"Gate Card, set!" Jewles has now thrown her own card and it landed right next to where Gargonoid's card was on the right. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!" the ball had landed on her card and it summoned Saurus once more.

"Alright, you ready, Preyas?" Marucho asked.

Preyas opened himself in some panic settling in. "Wait, what?! So soon right now?! It's almost like you want me to lose on purpose!"

"We probably do." Kazui smiled with sarcasm heard in his tone. "But in all seriousness, you're our only hope to pull this trick off. If this fails, we'll lose 2 other Bakugan. I reassure you, it will work."

"Hmmm… fine! If I must…"

"Great!" Marucho then grabbed Preyas and threw him over at Saurus's card. "Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

Preyas had now fully transformed, and had now taken a cowboy fighting stance while jumping around with his feet. "Alrighty now! Put'er up there, partner! Come at thy!" he then stopped his jumping and had a massive bead of sweat at his face. "Wait, his power is bigger than mine… oh crap! What do I do?!"

"Gate Card, open!" Jewles commanded as her card glew brightly with white light. "Quarteck Battle!"

Bakugan have been forcefully drawn to the card from each side. Jenny's and Kazui's Bakugan have been thrown to the card; Jenny's being Aquas Siege, and Kazui's being Pyrus Griffon again.

_Aquas Siege and Subterra Saurus's combined power level increases to 670 G's._

_Aquas Preyas and Pyrus Griffon combined power level increases to 600 G's._

"Aw, that's too bad, boys. It looks like our power level is higher than yours." Jewles said, in an almost mocking tone.

Kazui smirked. "Not if we have anything to say about that!"

"Oh no you don't! Ability Card, activate!" Jenny pulled out her card. "Diagonal Relation of Aquas and Subterra!"

The two Bakugans started glowing with power that increased their strength even higher.

_Aquas Siege and Subterra Saurus's combined power level increases to 870 G's._

"Now! Marucho! Preyas!"

"Pleeeease don't let me screw this up…!" Preyas whispered before he jumped in the air and posed himself as he changed his elemental attribute once more. "Change of attribute! Haos!" his body glew with yellow light, and he came back down with element he was supposed to be in.

"Ability Card, activate! Time to combine some fire, water, and light!"

The Bakugans then started glowing with more power than before, more so noticeably with Preyas and Griffon.

_Haos Preyas and Pyrus Griffon's combined power level increases to 1000 G's._

"What the hell…?!"

"How did they—"

Griffon went ahead and charged at Siege, using the same attack he used earlier to burn his enemy. And Preyas also started to beat the crap of Saurus. Both Aquas and Subterra have returned to their ball forms as they laid on the floor next to the girls' feet.

"Whaaaaa…" the sisters just stood there with dumbfounded expressions.

"Looks like you were right, Marucho. That triangle thing was pretty much a good move to use." Kazui said, as both their Bakugans had returned to them.

"See. I told you that move would work."

"And they have only one Bakugan left." Kazui eyed at the Gargonoid that was standing. "Well, Drago... Seems like it's your turn now."

"Send me in, and I'll do what needs to be done!"

"Heck yeah!" Kazui threw Drago down at Gaargonoid's card. "Bakugan, stand!" his Bakugan had already transformed itself and was ready to win. "Ability Card, activate! Boosted Dragon!"

Drago had unleashed the strong fire ball from his mouth and it had launched itself towards Gargonoid before it directly hit him, which had defeated the last Aquos Bakugan and it returned to Jenny in ball form.

"Oh no... Lost all three of them now. Guess I'm out of the game." Jenny said, with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Come on, we gotta take down at least one more on their team!" Jewles had spotted Juggernoid, who had still been waiting still the entire time. "Bingo... Bakugan, brawl!" she had thrown her last Bakugan down at Marucho's card. "Bakugan, stand!" the ball opened itself up and it transformed to Centipoid.

_Subterra Centipoid, power level: 340 G's._

_Aquas Juggernoid, power level: 330 G's._

"I was wondering when you would get to be on Juggernoid's card…" Marucho had a smirk on his face which had Jewles become surprised. "Gate Card, open! Double Battle!"

"Here we go agaaaaaaain!" Preyas got forcefully thrown at the battle card he was summoned in before he transformed again. "This better be the last one!"

_Preyas and Juggernoid's combined power level increases to 630 G's._

"You gotta be kidding me!"

The two water-like Bakugans combined their sheer might and with their overwhelming power level, they had managed to overpower Centipoid and defeated him as he had returned to his ball form to Jewles. "Ah man... We lost." the sisters said, in a defeated tone.

"Alright! We won!" Marucho cheerfully exclaimed as two of his Bakugan have returned to him, and he and Kazui gave each other a high five as well.

* * *

Time had started moving again now that the battle was over. Illya and Runo blinked their eyes for moment before Runo had started to walk towards them. "So? Did you guys win or what?"

"Yep. We won alright."

However, somewhere away from the kids, Gilgamesh was seen standing on a pole of a skyscraper with his right hand rested on his right hip, with the wind blowing softly on his hair and the clothes he wore all the while he had maintained a smirk.

"Interesting..." the King hummed to himself with a look of interest shown upon his face. "So the descendant of the Dragonoid now belongs with the faker's boy? Well this has gotten interesting…" he said, looking where Kazui and Drago were at the rooftop. "Though that begs the question…how did he get here? It shouldn't be possible for a Bakugan to cross over to the Living World unless this was at the Age of Gods, but that has long since passed... Not to mention, it seems as though it's been recent…"

The King of Babylon had then sensed a presence behind him. He barely turned his head around to only see his crimson eye to look at Ichigo in his Soul form as he had his shihakusho worn. The two advanced beings had an eye contact for about less than a minute before Gil turned his head away from Ichigo, as if he didn't want to look at him at all.

"And just what does a mongrel such as yourself have any business being in my space?" Gilgamesh calmly demanded while he was still looking forward.

Ichigo's shihakusho started to blow away softly as well. "I couldn't help but notice that your presence hasn't left very far from where we were before. You were here the entire time when you left the party, and I could sense my kids not very far from you. What are you even doing here anyways?" he asked.

Gilgamesh almost wanted to scoff, as if he was asked a dumb question that had an obvious answer. "What I do simply has no business that revolves around you, mongrel. That is all you need to know. Now, leave. Your presence is no longer worth of my time to pay attention to."

"Hey, hang on a damn minute. We're not finished here!"

Gilgamesh turned his head to look at Ichigo, with his Gate of Babylon activated behind his back as swords and spears slowly started to come out. This had Ichigo have his guard up as his hand drew itself to his larger Zangetsu sword onto his back, in case a fight would go down right now. "You dare oppose your blade against me?" Gil's eyes turned down to give a glare to Ichigo, as if he was daring him to strike him down.

_'Hey. Zangetsus. Can both of you be brutally honest with me right now? I need your opinions if I should fight this guy head-on right now.'_ Ichigo asked his spirits. _'And if it happened, what could happen?'_

_'It would be wise if you do not engage him at all. We know nothing of his fighting style.'_ the Old Man voiced in his head.

_'Well he is supposed to be an Archer class, so his advantage would be long range combat. I could try to counter with my Quincy abilities. Hey, Zangetsu. What do you think?'_

**_'... Yeah, I gotta agree with the Old Man on this one. Not because of this guy, but do you really wanna risk dragging the fight to destroy the entire solar system?'_** the True Zangetsu spoke.

"Fine then... If that's how you want it…" Ichigo let go of his sword, loosening the grip he had before. "Just so you know, I am so ready to fight anytime, but this would be a real bad time. Once the Grail War starts, I am ready to kick your ass until then." he warned the King before he disappeared with a Flash Step.

Gilgamesh's weapons have disappeared, and he has returned to gaze upon the city and the clouds as he had before.

* * *

_"So, guys? What did you call us here for?"_ Julie had asked on the screen, along with Alice's screen face shown beside her, as the others were back in Marucho's room once more.

"...I believe that now is the right time to explain from the universe I come from." Drago spoke on the table.

"You mean Vestroia, right?" lllya asked him.

"The place where all Bakugan come from?" Runo added.

"That...is correct. Vestroia is a vast place comprised of elemental attributes. You humans would know them as fire, earth, light, darkness, water, and wind. In the very center of our universe, there are two opposing cores. The Infinity, the source of all positive energy. And the Silent, the source of all negative energy. These two opposing forces maintain the equal balance. However, there was one rogue Bakugan, who in his lust for power, seized to have them all for himself. His name was Naga. And his mission was to penetrate through the core to obtain power. Something like this has not happened since 10 years ago. That fool had failed to seek what he wanted, and as a result, most of the Bakugan have been affected by the negative energy and more have come out into your world." Drago had explained.

Most of the kids have gasped from this information except from Kazui and lllya who only looked surprised. "No way! You mean something like this happened already?!" Runo exclaimed.

"No." Drago declined. "That was a completely different incident. The one with Naga was about few months prior now. The incident from 10 years ago was involved by the most powerful golden ray of energy I had ever seen. It somehow cracked through our universe, and the Bakugans have been sucked out like it was a wormhole and turned into the ball forms and the "game" you know as of this moment."

"Wait, what was this golden energy you saw them?" Marucho had asked, having no clue as to what this energy was.

Drago sighed. "To this day, no-one still knows what that was. It just came so unexpectedly."

"Hang on—" Illya had interjected. "You said this Naga guy managed to get to the center of the universe, right? How could he do all that? Cause I doubt he was able to pull all this off by himself."

"That, you are correct, lllya. Naga had an assist of a human that has crossed over to Vestroia—."

"Wait, a human crossed over?!"

"Yes. We don't know much, but we know that a portal was involved to go through something like that. He was deceived by Naga who had lied to him about uniting the Vestroia as one dimension to turn it into a paradise." Drago had scoffed visibly from spite. "Yeah right... Anyways... Vestroia had fallen to madness and chaos when the negative energy overpowered the Bakugan's mind and will, some completely rewrote their psyche, knowing nothing but violence. Fortunately, I was able to resist for some time before I went mad as well, summoned into one of your battles, Kazui."

"Oh wow…" Runo murmured to herself before she looked at her Tigrerra. "How long have you been here, Tigrerra?"

"Shortly after Drago had left. It dawned upon me that my world was going to fall apart if I didn't get out soon. However... Before I entered into your world I can remember seeing the Infinity Core going into your world as well!"

"Wait, seriously?!"

"It is?!" Drago was in shock. "In order for that to have happened, Naga's backfired plan must have drawn it here! Now our mission is clear! We must retreat the two cores at once!"

"That's great and all but…" lllya interjected. "How are we gonna do that? Do you even know who the human crossed over is? Do you have his name at least?"

Drago only looked down. "I'm afraid I don't know. He never said it to anyone. All I know is that he must have done something that crossed over to Vestroia."

For a brief moment Alice had her eyes widened before they settled down to normal while everyone else was discussing on what they could do.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, Masquerade was seen being on what seemed to be on her computer as she seemed to be checking status on the Bakugan ranking system. That is until she looked above to see the walls moving forward by themselves as they formed a face.

"This is Hal-G talking...how is my little plan coming along?"

"Yo. What up." Masquerade casually greeted the thing that was talking to her as if it was nothing out of ordinary. "The plan's coming well so far I guess. Still trying to find that Infinity Core thing."

"That's well to hear...but I have one question for you: why didn't you give the Doom Cards to those girls like requested?" Hal-G asked the young girl.

Masquerade merely rolled her eyes by this. "Oh please, it's not like it's gonna be the end of the world if I couldn't give a few doom cards to a couple of girls. There's still more to pick up on anyway."

"You know what you were supposed to do!"

"I get that already! How was I even suppose to convince them in the first place? Look, there's still more people to pick out anyways, so you can stop being uptight about this crap." she remarked with annoyance._ 'I know what I was supposed to do already anyways. But if this could at least improve his skills even just a little bit, then that's good enough for me.'_

"Hmph! Fine then, but you better know what you're doing…" Hal-G replied before his face seemed to disappear.

* * *

**Well...I'm pretty tired right now. That took a lot longer than I thouhgt it would. And it looks like our golden boi, Gil, arrived in this surprisingly enough. I'm not gonna lie I honestly had fun writing him, despite how short he was introduced.**

**Oh and for those who are curios on Arturia's clothing in the formal party, just imagine Lacer Alter's version of the clothes from the FGO game. Shouldn't be too hard to do that...I hope...**

**See you all next time!**


	4. Reunion

Kazui kept on twiddling with his thumbs as he was sitting on a couch of sorts, with lllya on to his right while she was behind with her arms folded that had her elbows resting on top. "Are you feeling nervous?" she asked her younger brother with curiosity.

Kazui nodded while he was smiling. "Well… a little bit. I finally get to meet Arthur after all this time. But I'm mostly excited as well to be honest." he told her. "What about you?"

Illya looked in front to see peoples walking, waiting, and talking as well before looking back at Kazui again. "I'm interested to see him. I guess he's our younger brother as well since he was born a few years after you right?"

Kazui nodded. "Yeah. I was around 3 years old when he was born. I don't really remember spending that much time with him since... I mean... I was a toddler, and he was a baby."

"Yeah, you're pretty much right on that one. And I also heard from Arturia that the reason he wasn't with us was that his power was too huge to handle?"

Drago popped himself out and landed on Kazui's shoulder. "Could it be the reason he's coming here is because he finally learned how to control his power?"

"I mean… it's gotta be, right? Why else would he come here now of all times?"

"Of course his training has to be complete." Saber said, as her arms were folded while having a firm look on her face. "Merlin would not send him here otherwise.." she then had a dark look on her face. "Otherwise, I would have Excalibur severe his head if he made me waste 10 years of being a mother for nothing."

"Look... Let's just wait for a few more minutes and we'll know what Merlin's training has done for him." Ichigo arrived, as he put his hand on his concubine's shoulder. Though if this wizard did waste 10 years of their waiting for nothing… he would have his larger Zangetsu shove down his throat.

The rest of the family had waited for the next few minutes, with Orihime coming out of the restroom as well. Most of them were waiting patiently, but they also felt a bit anxious as they wanted to meet their family member.

"Uhm… excuse me…" the family looked to their right to see a young man approaching them while he was carrying a luggage with him. "But… are you the Kurosaki family? Cause I swear I kept feeling energy leaking out."

"Uh…" Kazui blinked his eyes in confusion. "I'm sorry but… who are you?" he asked.

Saber had widened her eyes in shock. Maybe she could be mistaken but she felt like she knew who this individual was before her eyes. It was probably her mother instincts that were in active. She walked towards the young man, with her hands getting to his cheeks before taking a good look at him.

The young man before her has short blond hair and green eyes. He has the height of a 15 year old teenager. He has a beautiful form and appears composed. His clothing is a long black coat with a red shirt underneath it. He also wears black jeans and black shoes.

"Uh…" the blonde man awkwardly kept averting his eyes and looking back at the taller woman before him.

It's been a long time since she saw her child. Last time she saw him, he was only a small baby she could hold in her arms. It couldn't just be a coincidence that he has blond hair and green eyes, and just casually greet them by _sensing _their energy, which was definitely Ichigo's that kept leaking. But somehow she just knew that this person was…

"It really is you isn't it... Arthur." Artoria said, her voice being soft as a smile spread on her face.

Arthur gave his mother a warm smile as he gently held her wrist with his left hand. "Hey, mom... Good to see you again."

"...Huh?!" Kazui, lllya, and Drago had dumbfounded looks on their faces as their jaws were on the ground. Ichigo himself only looked surprised by this.

_**'That is one tall 10 year old!' **_Zangetsu exclaimed in Ichigo's head.

Arthur then looked at his shocked siblings with a curious look before he went ahead to walk past his mother and approached them before he kneeled down to their level and gave them a casual wave while still smiling warmly. "Oh hey! You little guys must be my siblings, right? Good to finally meet you! I'm, Arthur!" he then blinked and gave a sheepish smile. "Oh wait, you already must have heard about me. Though I don't recall meeting each other till now…" he innocently looked above with his index finger and thumb rested on his chin before looking back at his smaller siblings. "Hm? Hey, is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"I think it's more so that you're way older than what you're supposed to be." Ichigo said, with his arms folded.

"Oh hey, dad." Arthur greeted his dad in a casual manner as he moved his head to look at him. "Long time no see. How's it going with you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine as things can get."

Arthur then looked at Orihime as he smiled at her as well. "Oh, hello there. I suppose you're my other mom as well? Well not by blood, but you know what I mean… right?" he fully got up as he had an awkward grin as he went ahead to give a handshake. "I'm not being rude now, am I?"

"Of course I do!" Orihime cheerfully took her hands on his as she smiled brightly. "And don't worry, you're not being rude at all! But if it makes it easier for you; you can just call me, Orihime! Or whatever you like to prefer!"

Arthur looked like he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you! I guess that might separate the confusion if you ask me!" he wholeheartedly laughed.

"What is going on here…?" the confused Dragonoid of a Bakugan asked, wanting to know what was going on now.

_'No fair! Why does he get to be so much taller! I wanna be taller as well!' _Kazui and lllya both thought at the same time with pouty looks on their faces as they folded their arms with childish jealousy.

Artoria seemed to have noticed this from the kids. And she gave off a strict motherly glare that indicated them to behave right now. And thus the children "willingly" listened to their mother. She then turned back to look at her son. "So, Arthur, your training with Merlin is finally complete?" she asked.

Arthur turned back to look at his mom. "Well… for the most part yeah." he admitted as he scratched his cheek.

"So why is it exactly you look like this now? You're clearly far older than what you should be." Arturia pointed out.

"Oh that…" Arthur looked down on the floor before looking back at his mom again. "Well… about that… funny story actually…"

Arturia widened her eyes as if she had come to a realization. It had her grit her teeth. "It was Merlin wasn't it… what did that wizard do this time…"

"Waitwaitwait!" Arthur put his hands in the air. "It's not what you think! Well I mean it kinda is…" he saw his mom giving a glare. "But it's for different reasons!" he sighed. "Look, I can understand why all of you seem confused at how I'm older than what I'm supposed to be, but it's for a good reason. You know I was sent because my power was too high for me to handle? I was feeling tons of pain because of how uncontrollable my energy was being unleashed. Merlin was trying everything he could to teach me how to tame something like that. And at first the progress was kinda slow, but it was working anyways… but as I kept getting older… my energy was growing even more. Last year, it was slowly destroying my body and I was desperate to make the pain go away. So then... Merlin used his magic and made my body grow older to what it could handle, and for the most part it really worked. It's the reason why I'm like this." he explained.

Arturia had then stopped gritting her teeth and gave up her glare. "And the pain… did it stop as well?" she asked.

Arthur nodded. "Well it's still there but… it's honestly nowhere as bad as before. I can handle it for the most part, but you know, I just can't exert too much."

"At least you're finally back, right?" Kazui said with a hopeful smile.

Arthur shook his head as he sighed. "Not exactly. See, I'll have to go to England pretty soon to have further training and study upon." he scratched the back of his head in wonder. "Not exactly sure why, but if he says I'll have to, then I gotta listen."

"Why though?"

Arthur sighed. "Can we go home so I can explain this?"

"Aaaand that's basically the gist of it…" the door got slided open as the Kurosaki family walked inside as Ichigo was now carrying his other son's luggage before they closed the door.

"So, Merlin, said that there's someone else to meet? Who is it?" Arturia asked her son in curiosity.

Arthur scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure myself to be honest. He said that I would know once I see them for myself." he answered before he looked around the house in curiosity. "I could stay here for a few days before I go to London anyway. So where am I gonna stay in?"

"You can stay in one of the guest rooms here. Don't worry about the stuff, we'll take care of that." Ichigo said, as he was carrying the luggage as Arthur was following him on where his temporary room would be at. "You gotta be pretty tired after all that aren't you?"

"Oh no, I can still continue this on my own really." Arthur insisted.

"It's fine. Though it kinda sucks that you'll only stay here for a short time." Ichigo opens a door to show where his son would get to be sleeping for a few days before he went ahead to put the luggage down and unzip it.

"Well at least I'll be to see you guys more. And I can visist when I'm not busy in London." Arthur remarked, as he went ahead to kneel down next to his dad and help him get his stuff out.

"Hey…" Ichigo got some of his other clothes out. "Since you're here now… how about all of us go out somewhere together? Later I mean."

"Uh... Sure I guess. That seems like a good idea to do. Where could we go?"

"Hmmm…" Ichigo hummed. "Maybe an amusement park?"

"Well it's fine with me."

Several hours after Arthur had settled onto the Emiya residence and after the rest of the family ate lunch, they had decided to go to the amusement park. However, the only other place where this was at the Misaki Town, and the distance between that town and Fuyuki was along so 16 and a half hours long. Since they didn't own a car, they refused to take so long to get there.

So in the end all of them decided to go in their Soul bodies to travel there instead. Arturia was jumping around in air while she was carrying lllya on her back in a piggyback ride. Ichigo was carrying his human body with his arm. Kazui and Arthur were leaping to catch up with their family but Ichigo and Saber made sure not to go too fast. Orihime was flying by carrying herself with her Shun Shun Rikka powers with her triangle.

At had taken all of them in about an hour or so to arrive at Misaki Town, or more so the carnival park itself. Kazui and Ichigo had returned to their human bodies. Orihime set herself down before she let go of her powers. Arturia had set lllya down like a gentle flower. And Arthur had caught up to them. All of them had managed to get to the amusement park as they were walking towards it.

"Alright. Well now that we're here, you guys can go ahead and do what you want." Ichigo told his kids as he gave them 2625 yen. "I'll go ahead and buy that PlayStation PS4 somewhere around here. Any games you guys want?" he asked.

"Dragon Ball FighterZ!" Kazui exclaimed.

"Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4." lllya said.

"Red Dead Redemption 2."

"Code Vein."

"God of War."

Ichigo blinked. "Huh, you guys managed to guess some of the games I want. Alright I'll go ahead to see if they're here. You guys can go ahead and have fun on your own. I trust you can take of yourselves?"

"Relax. Even if we somehow got lost here, all of us would be able to sense one another. You have nothing to worry about." lllya reassured with a smile as her arms went behind her back.

Ichigo nodded. "Alright then. I'll be back in around half an hour or so. I'll see you till then." he said before he turned around and left to go find a shop.

Arthur in the meantime was left in amazement at all the different rides he was seeing, and along with the people and children looking as though they were having so much fun with what they were doing. "Hey, Arthur. Everything alright?" lllya asked with curiosity, as she hadn't really seen him so… amazed like this if that was he was showing.

Arthur snapped back as he looked at his smaller half sister. He gave off a beaming smile. "Oh yes! Everything is great! This place looks so much better than I thought it would be!" he looked around again. "Merlin told me about places like these. But I just never had the opportunity to see any of this up until now."

Illya almost gave him a pitied look. Guess he really never did have much of a childhood to have with the insane amount of energy he must have had to suppress over the years he's been gone. And it was his first time seeing a place so… normal.

Arturia wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder from behind. "You can trust me when I say that you're going to have plenty of fun here if that is the case." she smiled at him. "What exactly do you wanna go at first?"

Arthur had a sheepish look. "I really don't know to be honest. There's a lot to choose from." he looked around till he spotted something that caught his interest. "How about those slides over there?" he pointed his finger at the west side of where they were at.

"Seems good enough. Come on, let's go over there."

And so the Kurosaki family had went on to go to different rides from mainly Arthur's choosing. Kazui, lllya, and Arthur had taken several turns to go onto slides and come back again. Then they decided to go to the one where they got paired in groups to bump into another with their cars… except that Arturia gas gotten a little competitive on that and butted cars with everyone. After that, they went to get to another ride on what seemed like a flying chair, basically being that they got strapped on a chair with a wire connected to a large vehicle that made them spin round and round till it completely stopped moving.

Arthur was the last to set himself down with a large cheeky smile on his face as he felt like his head was spinning from the most recent ride. "That. Was. Awesome!" he laughed wholeheartedly while he seemed to be a little dizzy as well, not really used to stuff like this.

His feet dragged him a bit in front of his family before he almost fell forward, which Orihime had caught him as she had the boy stand up, holding his shoulders in doing so. "Easy there, you don't wanna fall down on us do you?" the wife remarked with slight teasing on her tone.

Arthur sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. That last one made me feel a little dizzy. It might take a while to get used to that. So where can we go next?!" he asked excitingly like a child.

"How about if we go to a roller-coaster now?" Kazui suggested.

"Sure! Whatever works for me!" Arthur exclaimed happily.

The family then started walking to get to a roller-coaster. However the problem was that there was a line that they had to wait before their turn came. "Ah man, do we gotta wait now?" Arthur pouted a little in disappointment.

"Well we gotta. But don't worry, the line isn't really that long." lllya said, trying to reassure her half younger brother to be a little patient. All they had to do was just wait for about 2 minutes or so and then it would be their turn to ride.

Kazui was only looking at the ride making some fast crazy turns. "You sure seem to be having fun." Drago noted as he opened himself on his partner's shoulder.

Kazui smiled. "Are you kidding? I'm having a blast right now. I couldn't ask anything more than this. Though I kinda wish that Arthur wouldn't really go to England though…"

"It can't be helped."

Kazui had taken a sigh by this. He had taken a step forward as the line had gotten a bit shorter now. However he had then a felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him. "Uhm… excuse me?" Being curious out of instinct, the orange haired boy had turned around to see who was talking to him, and his eyes had widened when he saw who it was. "Oh hi! It really is you, Kazui!" It was Alice. As in the person he had a crush on was just standing right in front of him. In person. In real life and not in Internet.

Kazui's cheeks was already starting to grow red. He was standing awkwardly with his fingers twitching. He was only staring at that warm smile of hers that was making his heart beating faster than before, and his stomach was forming butterflies that were lapping. "A-A-Alice?! You're here?!" he stammered in excitement and nervousness.

"Well uh… good to meet you as well?" Alice sheepishly grinned. "I know this is unexpected all of a sudden. I didn't really expect to meet you here either."

This had gotten the attention from the rest of Kazui's family as they couldn't unhear the surprise in his voice. "Is everything alright, Kazui? You seemed pretty…" Orihime had looked at her son to see what the commission was till she looked at Alice. "Oh. Do you know who this is?" she asked him.

"Well… uhm… " he looked down at the ground. "Y-Yeah, I do. She's uh…" he kept trying to get more out of his mouth, but he was having it rather difficult to get them out. "S-Someone I know."

"Oh?" Orihime seemed interested. "Really?" she didn't really remember him mentioning anyone like her in person. If that was the case then maybe she was one of the people he talked to online? "Is she one of those you talk to on the computer?" she had then formed a teasing grin. "Why, Kazui, you could have told us that someone was coming today." she then got very close to his ear. "Especially if it was a cute girl." she whispered lowly.

Kazui's face went even more red than a tomato. "Aaaaahhh! Wait!" his voice had cracked as he looked at his mom while his body was shaking, profusely waving his arms. "I-I-It's not what you think it is! It's not like that at all! I swear! I didn't even know she was coming here!"

This already had lllya and Arthur turn their heads in curiosity to see what their brother was contemplating about. Arthur seemed more so confused than anything. Illya on the other hand didn't really seem to show much expression.

Arturia on the other hand had a smirk stretching. She put her hand on Kazui's shoulder. ''But it's still quite rude that you didn't introduce us to such a fine lady. You could have said so earlier." she teased him.

"W-Wait!" Alice interjected. "It's not really Kazui's fault! I should have just said earlier that I was gonna come to Fuyuki!"

Saber merely smiled at the human girl. "Ah, don't worry." she knelt down and patted Kazui's head. "I'm sure he'd _love _to spend time with you, would you not?" she teased again.

"Come on…" Kazui didn't even look at his other mom in the eye. Only on the ground.

"I actually agree. Why don't you two head somewhere else while you have the chance?" Orihime had a sweet smile on her face as she held her hands onto her son's shoulders. "After all, this is your first time meeting each other isn't it?"

"W-W-W-Wait, hold — hold on —" Kazui stumbled his words on what to say. Before he knew it he was already right next to Alice and started walking with her.

"We'll see you two later ~" Orihime waved her hand goodbye to them while Arturia did the same. "He totally has a crush on her." she told the human Servant.

"You can just tell that at a first glance as well." Arturia said, with a smirk.

"Hey! Finally back with the PlayStation!" Ichigo announced, as he was walking to his family with a bag on his hand. "Hey. Where's Kazui at?" he asked, noticing that his orange haired son wasn't anywhere in the line.

"Oh, he's just with someone else at the moment." Orihime had a very large grin on her face. "Namely… with a girl!"

"She says the truth." Arturia said.

Ichigo just gave his wife and concubine a blank look on his face for several moments before he went ahead to pinch the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "Why do I somehow think that you two are behind that…"

"Now why would you think that?" Arturia asked with an attempt of an innocent smile.

"Maybe because he's never been with a girl his age and that he's going through puberty which would be the time for you to have him overreact?"

"Well... you're mostly right about that." Orihime admitted with a cheeky grin.

Ichigo sighed. "Leave the poor boy alone."

"Awww but I just can't. He looked so adorable when he was flustered!"

"I thought it was priceless." Arturia smirked.

Back with Kazui and Alice, both of them were walking with one another as their faces seemed a bit embarrassed about what happened. "So… who exactly were those women earlier?" Alice asked.

Kazui sighed. "My moms. I didn't really mean for you see all of that."

Alice giggled a bit. "I thought it was a little funny. Though do you have a father as well or…?"

"Well yeah. He's just off somewhere else, but he should be back now." Kazui said, before he went ahead to look at her. "So what exactly are you doing here? I honestly didn't expect you to be here at all."

Alice scratched the back of her hair. "Well... It's just more so I've been trying to find my grandfather. He's been missing again."

Kazui looked confused by that. "Again? What do you mean again? This happened before?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. First time it was 10 years ago when he was working on something. I don't remember what it was but that was the last I saw of him. He actually came back again around 6 months ago, but he's been missing again recently. This time I don't really know how or why."

"Oh…" was all what Kazui could say to something like that. "I, uh… didn't really know. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just only hoping I can find him again like before. Reason I came here was because if I could have some kind of clue, since this is one of the places he studied here for his work."

"You can't just let the police do work like that or?"

"We tried that before, but it didn't really help at all."

"Speaking of which, don't you have someone else with you? You couldn't have really travelled here by yourself."

"Well you're right about that. My aunt and uncle came here with me. They should be somewhere around here."

"Well… hope you can find your grandpa pretty soon."

"Thanks. Do you have to go back with your family again right now?"

"...Nah. I don't think they'd mind me being with you. So uh… do you wanna go to some ride?"

"Hah!" Drago had opened himself up. "You're only saying that because — mmmmphm!"

Kazui grabbed Drago with his hand. "Shut uuuup…" he silently hissed at his partner before he quickly shoved him down his pocket.

Alice blinked her eyes in confusion. "Uh… what was your Bakugan gonna say?"

"N-Nothing. Just ignore what he said." Kazui stammered a bit before he zipped his pocket. "Anyway, wanna go to a ride?"

"Sure!"

The rest of the Kurosaki family had returned back home now that it was already evening as of now. They travelled back home the same way with most of them being in their soul bodies, carrying some members, before they got back in their human forms. After that they rested for a bit before they had dinner together. And thus after that, Arthur had went ahead to sleep onto his guest room now that it was almost midnight, and lllya had done the same as well.

Though others on the other hand…

"Mooooom! I told you! We were just talking to each other! That's all!" Kazui had whined as his mother was hugging him from behind, refusing to let him go as they were sitting on a couch while his mom's large cleavage was pressing between his head.

"Hehehe…" Orihime giggled, still keeping her son locked to her massive chest with a tight grip. "I can't help it, sweetie. My little boy is going to grow up to become a man. I have to tease you as much as I can."

"Whyyyyy?!" Kazui whined again as he tried to get his head out of his mother's cleavage, only to fail again.

Orihime giggled again. "It's what a mother does, sweetheart. You might get to know this when you grow up as well. That reminds me, when will you meet that Alice girl again?"

"Mmmmmphm!" Kazui's face went red at the mention of this. And now with the combination of his embarrassment and suffocating under his mother's chest, the poor boy had passed out and started sleeping on his mom's cleavage as his pillows.

"Awwww… he passed out. He looks so cute when he sleeps like that…" Orihime smiled warmly before she went ahead to to play with her son's soft hair. "And it's probably a good thing too… considering what's gonna happen…" she murmured to herself.

Back with some of the others, Ichigo and Arturia were in their own bedroom, with the corrupted Saber Servant sitting down with a visibly shown smile on her face, as if she seemed genuinely happy. "You sure seem to be in a good mood." Ichigo pointed out before he sat down next to her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? We finally got to meet our child after all this time, and we managed to spend time with one another as family."

Ichigo smiled by this as well. "Well… can't say I blame ya. I was pretty glad too. Kazui and lllya seem really fond of Arthur as well."

"They are siblings after all…" Arturia sighed. "I only wish that he didn't really have to go to England…"

Ichigo took his Servant's hands and held them onto his. He looked and stared at her pale yellow eyes that he couldn't help but lose himself into. "Don't worry. We'll get to see him more anyways, and he has to train to perfect his powers."

"I suppose… although…" Arturia slipped one of her warm hands out and caressed his cheek. "There might be some other way to end this night in a very satisfying way." she had a seducing grin stretched onto her face.

"And what may that be?"

"Glad you asked." Arturia's grin formed to a smirk, her face slowly moving closer before she crashed her lips against Ichigo's. The latter got slightly caught off guard by this before he got pushed down onto the bed. Arturia pressed her knee against Ichigo's crotch before she went ahead to take off his shirt.

"Mmmh — hang on a second." Ichigo had Saber back off her lips from his. "We really gonna do this right now? I mean I wouldn't mind…" he looked at Artoria's beasts that was covered by her clothes. "But wouldn't the kids wake up from this?"

Arturia smirked by this. "Don't worry, I made sure Orihime would be distracting Kazui, so he might as well be asleep by now. Arthur and lllya would already be asleep as well."

"Well aren't you quite the thinker…"

"Now then…" Artoria leaned in and kissed her Master again. "Will you quit stalling and give your king the pleasure she wants?" she asked in a husky tone.

Ichigo had a smirk on his face. "Say no more."

"Good…" Arturia went ahead to take off Ichigo's shirt and throw it away before she kissed him again, this time with Ichigo returning in as well. He had then flipped Saber onto the mattress they were on as he got on top all while they were still making out. But now they were also meshing their tongues with one another.

Ichigo then found himself lying down on the bed again with his concubine on top of him again. "I get to be on top this time."

Ichigo chucked. "We'll see…"

Arturia took off her gothic dress and casted it aside, as she was shown to have a black bra underneath her large sets of assets that were bigger than Orihime's. She lunged down and started to have another make out session, both being lost in their own world.

And along with the passionate, lustful night they would have together.

* * *

**Alright! Glad that this is finally finished now! I really hope you guys got to enjoy seeing this one. **

**No fights this time, as my Co-Author and I working on this story thought it didn't really seem fitting, as I wanted to introduce the son of Ichigo and Arturia, Arthur. Not gonna lie he was pretty fun to write, and I really wanna know what you thought of this one. **

**As for that little "lemon" at the end of cliffhanger, well to be honest I did think about really doing it, but since this is still the very beginning of this story it just felt too soon to be honest. I might introduce another lemon if the timing and pacing feels right in this. **

**Also I wanna clarify a few things from the last chapter in the story: namely Gilgamesh and Ichigo's first conformation with one another where apparently some readers thought that Ichigo would easily defeat Gilgamesh. **

**This is simply far from the truth. People really underestimated Gilgamesh or overestimated Ichigo. I'm taking both into account and I do not like it one bit. Ichigo would not and just couldn't beat Gilgamesh at all. **

**Here's why: **

**First reason being is that Gilgamesh in this fic is just as powerful when he used to be alive, and in his Prime as well. And Alive Gil is just insanely overpowered let me tell ya. I know this might seem spoilerish but I gotta get this information out. Ichigo himself is very powerful as well, stronger than what he was as a teen, since he's an adult now who has Magus training. **

**Their confirmation took place in day time, and Servants are forbidden to fight in that day until it's nighttime. Let's not forget to mention that if Ichigo and Gilgamesh did fight, there were innocent people below and Ichigo couldn't defend them and fight Gil at the same time and he would have lost badly because of this. **

**Also, another spoiler but Gilgamesh's personality and mood changes depending on the era he's summoned from on Earth. Why is that important? Well because he's actually been training for 10 years instead of just being lazy and not doing anything, so his sword skills have gotten better instead, it's not on par with Saber's sword skills, or even Ichigo's for that matter, but he's definitely gotten better with those. **

**Now I do believe that Ichigo would have been able to defeat Gilgamesh if he was being casual against him, but if he was being serious against him, then that's a whole other topic. Let's not forget that Gilgamesh has EA in his arsenal. Now you may that Gil is too arrogant and proud to use it against Ichigo. But here's the thing, Ichigo would be seen as a worthy opponent in Gilgamesh's eyes and would be forced to use his full power against him. EA is the ultimate "fuck you" automatic win to everything. Ichigo would have literally nothing to counter that. At best he might slow it down but he would be lucky to even do that somehow. **

**Another thing is that Ichigo wouldn't even dare to use even half his power against Gil without crushing almost everyone in the Fuyuki City's souls with his Spiritual Pressure. He would be severely restricted to use his Shikai blades and would hold back his strength even then. Oh and did I mention that this is the Living World? You remember that Shinigamis are 5 times weaker than they are in a Spiritual world as their powers are sealed about 80%, and can only use about a fraction of what they're truly capable of. **

**I could go on but I think you understand where this is going at this point. Ichigo was in a MASSIVE disadvantage, and he would have lost pretty easily if he and Gil had fought. There was nothing he could do to just match up in the location they were at. **

**I hope all that explanation made people understand that Ichigo couldn't win against Gilgamesh. And I'll see all of you later with the next chapter at hand! **


	5. Progress

A soft groan had escaped from Ichigo's lips as he opened his eyes up. He had his hand move over to his face so he could get the bangs on his eyes to move a bit since they kinda got in the way just slightly. As he had moved the bangs over a little, Ichigo had felt more added weight on top of his body when he woke himself up. He couldn't help but smirk just a little when he saw the beautiful blond woman sleeping on top of him, both of them practically naked beneath the sheets they had on themselves.

Ichigo really liked the warm intimacy they had on him. "Heh…" he softly whispered to himself as his right hand had moved over to Arturia's blond hair and rubbed it gently. _'Now this is a good sight to wake up looking at…' _he thought to himself as he looked at his mistress's face and her body.

Ichigo had gently set his Saber down on the bed next to him. The back of his hand had gotten to Arturia's hair and he stroked it down to her cheek. "Hmm…" he hummed with a smile shown on his face as he moved her hair a bit. He had to admit that even while sleeping, she looked so beautiful. He was very lucky to have _another_ woman like this in his life. Honestly she was just drop dead gorgeous to even look at.

What he did to even deserve this he had no clue. But now he was contemplating to himself whether to wake her up or just let her continue her slumber from the previous night's passionate activities they had. _'Should I just…?' _he had stroked her cheek again before he moved his hand away. _'Nah... I better just let her sleep till she wakes up on her own. And in the meantime, I can still train with that thing.' _he thought to himself before he slowly removed the sheets and got out of their bed.

When he had gotten dressed up, he had left the room so that he could go to the kitchen first. "Morning, hime…" he said, yawning as he stretched his arms.

"Morning…" Orihime had drowsily replied back as she was standing over the counter with a TV turned on that had the news channel play behind the kitchen table, her eyes somewhat laced with bags.

Ichigo had noticed the response that his wife gave him. "You alright? You look like you weren't able to sleep last night." he said, noticing the slight bags on her eyes.

"I wonder how… probably not because of the constant noises and the shaking that you and Saber made last night…" Orihime had sarcastically replied.

Ichigo was somewhat surprised by the response, considering that it was rare for Orihime to ever be in a mood like this. Though it did have him scratch his head and chuckle awkwardly. "Oops. Were we really that loud?" he asked.

"You pretty much were. But it's fine really. Considering how much you and Arturia are pretty competitive in bed, I should have expected something like this…" Orihime yawned. "But you might wanna take a look what's happening at the TV." she said, as she pointed her finger at the screen

"Why? Did something happen or…" Ichigo turned to look at the screen, and he seemed surprised at the title that he read. "What the hell?" he got one of the remotes on his hand and began to turn it up so he could hear it.

_"—Seemed to have witnessed a massive earthquake earlier upon last night. Numerous reports were gathered that this earthquake has been felt all across the entire Fuyuki City in itself, as all of the buildings were shaking for hours before it stopped." _the male reporter has remarked. _"Luckily there were no casualties that happened, but the people are still shaken up by the experience and seem to be afraid of when something like this could—"_

"Holy damn…" Ichigo blinked, as he was just stunned by this whole thing.

"What were you two even doing?" Orihime asked.

"I think the more accurate question would be what Arturia did to me." Ichigo said. "But let's just say that woman really knows how to ride a cock…"

Orihime looked at her husband with a sweatdrop at the back of her head. "But it looks like she may have overdid it this time…"

"Eh, it could have been worse if my body didn't absorb the impact." Ichigo shrugged. "Anyway, you can tell Liz and Sella to take care of breakfast now. I'll go back to training with that move I'm getting done with." he informed her as he started to walk away?"

Orihime perked in curiosity. ''You mean the Rasengan from Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much so… I'll be done within an hour or less before I get back." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Come on… just one more time…"

Ichigo was taking breaths from the tiredness he had felt of the physical activity from his training for the Rasengan. "Damn… all those 4 years of training for this?" he had gotten up from the ground as he was inside the shed once more, with some scratches shown on his hands. "Well, at least I finally managed to make it without the thing blowing up on my face... or my hands… And it should at least last for me to use properly it against someone." he had stretched his arms as he had slightly bended his knees lower. "Alright… just one more time and you're done for now."

Ichigo placed his hand in the air again, and began to focus on the three steps he remembered had to do again:

First the rotation, he was spinning his Spirit Energy in multiple different directions at once. And now to use more power by increasing the volume and the density of his energy. And now the final step was just to combine the first 2 steps into a contained sphere. The last step was something that Ichigo hadn't fully mastered yet, and it would still take time for him to fully use this with just one hand.

A sphere blue ball of bright energy burst from his hand as Ichigo had successfully managed to get ahold of. However Ichigo already began to struggle to maintain control, and so he brought his other hand forward without touching the ball so he could focus on not making it disappear. "Focus… don't use too much energy or else it will blow up. Remain calm…" was something Ichigo was telling himself, but the gritting on his teeth was telling him otherwise as he could feel his arms getting strained from the amount of work he had to do before.

"Remain…" Ichigo tried to keep the spherical ball in shape but he couldn't do that in less than a minute before the ball burst apart in his hands which gained new scratches on his hands. "Gaah, fuck!" the adult cursed as he backed off a little before he sat down. "Ah man… this shit is really hard to do. If only I could summon an army of Shadow Clones, that shit would be so useful by now, and I would be able to use this by now…" he said, as he was taking pants from how tired he was feeling in his human body. "Alright... I'll just take a… a few minutes to rest, and… oh man…" he kept panting.

Ichigo then heard the chamber metal door screeching up, which in turn had his head look up to see who was barging in her. "Dad!" he heard the voice of his second son calling out to him. The door had then opened up as it revealed Arthur. "Dad, you gotta—" Arthur had then seen his father sitting down on the ground with the scratched hands he had. "Uh… what are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, hey Arthur. Don't mind me, I was practicing my new Rasengan move for a while." Ichigo casually told him with some sweat shown on his head. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Uh…" Arthur shanked his head before looking back at his dad again. "Yeah actually... Mom and Orihime wanted me to tell you that Kazui is back from school now. Except that he's sick." he informed him.

Ichigo widened his eyes from the surprise that he felt from the sudden news. "What?!" he said, as he was now forcing himself to get up, despite the soreness he felt from his body. "Where is he now?!" he asked.

"He's in his room now."

"Got it!" Ichigo nodded before he started running back to the house. Forget about being tired, his son was now more important than this.

Ichigo got back inside the house before he opened the doors inside his first son's room, and when he did he saw him lying down on his bed with his sheet covering his body. He saw Kazui turn around to look at him as his face was red as well. "H-Hey, dad…" Kazui had tried to greet his dad while keeping a smile on his face, but he wasn't able to stop himself from sounding tired.

Ichigo had then gotten to his son's side and knelt down next to him, as he brought his hand to Kazui's forehead. "Ah geez… you're really burning up, little guy." he commented, as he felt the heat in his band.

"I-It's fine. I just really wasn't feeling well when I was walking to school earlier… I thought it might have passed quick. I didn't really think I was sick now though…" Kazui said.

Ichigo let his hand go. "Look, this will pass in just a few days. You just rest up and not go anywhere till you recover. And hey, if you want, I can can cook dinner tonight as well." he suggested with a smile.

Kazui made a smile of his own on this. "Sure… that sounds nice."

"Alright then." Ichigo had gotten up before he started leaving. "And you know you can call any of us if there's anything you really need?"

"Yeah, I know." Kazui said, before seeing his dad closing the doors and leaving to another room. "Well this is just great…" he murmured to himself.

"Guess we'll have to stay home for today, huh." Drago had said, as he opened himself up next to his partner.

"Looks like it…" Kazui had turned to look at the ceiling, and Drago wasn't sure if it was just the sickness but it looked like the boy seemed to be disappointed by something.

"You seem troubled… is everything alright?" Drago asked.

"Everything is fine." Kazui answered. "Except that… I've been thinking about something."

"What would that be?"

"Well…" Kazui looked back at his partner. "You know how this Masquerade girl just keeps on sending some one guy after another to challenge me in a fight?"

"Yes? What about it?"

"I mean… let's be real here; you could basically count those guys as minions compared to her, I mean she's literally ranked number one for goodness sake. I can tell I've gotten better but honestly I'm still nowhere close to her level of skill and thinking. Not to mention that we gotta go get that Infinity Core thing."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

Kazui coughed a bit before he started to speak again. "Look... I'm a Pyrus brawler, and I have you as my partner. Runo is a Haos brawler, and she has Tigrerra as her partner. Marucho is an Aquas brawler, and he now has Preyas on his side. Oh yeah, there's Julie now as well with a Subterra Bakugan. What was the name again?" he murmured on the last, trying to remember the name. "Oh yeah, it was Gorem I think."

Drago would have widened his eyes if it weren't for the form he was in now, as he realized what Kazui was getting at. "Wait! You mean we should assemble more people in the group?!"

"Yeah. That's kinda the point." Kazui smiled again. "I'm pretty sure that at some point we might face some stronger opponents out there. We're going to need all the help we can get in this."

"Hmmm…" Drago began to think. "You already named the elements. The only ones that are missing in our disposal ard Ventus and Darkus. Is there anyone you know who bonds well with these attributes?" he asked, as he needed to know as much as he could get.

"Well… with Darkus there isn't anyone I know who's really that good at it to be honest, so we might have to discard that. Ventus on the other hand…" Kazui made a frown. "There's Shun…"

Drago noticed the change of the tone. "You did mention him several times but you never really went to much detail about him… or her... Just who is this Shun anyways?"

Kazui had sighed. "Let's just say that Shun is a really good player in terms of Bakugan. Like, insanely good, so good he used to be number one before his title was taken by Masquerade. The guy was really good at nearly everything else he did as well. Not to mention he's really smart as well. He can be a bit of a show off as well but he's really cool. Long story short; he's the guy I kept trying to message him, call him, and even face chat with him… but he never picks anything up."

"Really?" Drago seemed confused by this. "Why is that? Do you know any reason as to why this is the case?"

Kazui looked thoughtful. "There may only be one reason why that might be the case. It might have to do with his mother." he said.

"What about his mother?"

"Last I heard she's in a hospital, suffering from some awful illness she's been having for a while. There were also some issues with his grandpa about moving in with him or something like that. Eventually, Shun had to move in Ryuudou Temple… and I haven't really seen him since then. I thought that maybe he needed some space but… it's been months already."

"Perhaps it should be the time for you two to talk to one another face-to-face. As of right now, we may need his help. Do you know where this temple is at?"

"I looked it up before, and it would take us around 40 minutes or less to get there."

Drago nodded his head. "That doesn't seem very far from where we're at. But unfortunately in your current condition, you might not make it there by yourself. And if you also somehow planned on sneaking without your family noticing, that is going to be quite difficult to pull off."

Kazui looked like he was thinking about what Drago had said but he had declined his head. "No. I don't think that's going to be possible. Sneaking out of my house without getting noticed I mean. If by some miracle I manage to escape from the house, I'll get caught, and my parents are _not _going to be happy about that. But between the three of them, I think Saber's reaction might be the worst one to handle." he had shivers running down his spine by just thinking about that.

"Right… so then what will you do then? Wait till you recover to talk to Shun?"

Kazui shook his head negatively again. "No. You were right before. It's time that I talked to him face-to-face. So our only viable option might be to tell Arturia and my dad to take me to Ryuudou Temple. And trust me when I say that they'll get there in less than a minute."

"Hmmm... I suppose so. So when do we go?"

"Dunno. Maybe after lunch? Or maybe when I feel a bit better..."

* * *

The sun has now fallen, and now with that being taken over by the darkened night of the pale clouds formed above the sky. In a distant place there were footsteps heard distantly as two dark figures were climbing sets of stairs, climbing to go up further above, and along with a smaller figure being carried by one of their hands who was leaning on the back.

"I still think you should have just waited until you were properly recovered." Arturia said, as she was wearing a full on dark Knight battle armor with red lines nearly all over the armor that covered the body except the head, all while she was carrying Kazui on her back who was leaning on her. "You're not even supposed to be out of the house."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But I really need to talk to Shun right now, and after this I'm not going anywhere else, I promise." Kazui spoke, as he was trying to keep his eyes averted to the set of the stairs they were walking on despite on how tired he felt and that he wanted to sleep.

"Let's just hope that nothing gets in our way…" Ichigo in his new clothes had spoken as he was in his Soul body. But instead of the usual Soul Reaper garbes he wore what seemed to be black Assassin robes.

The robes were primarily black with a white interior and consisted of a ebony undershirt and a black with white lining hood, which was connected to the robes themselves. The torso displayed a open collar close to the hood. It featured two brown shoulder belts to hold his sword and firearms. It also included padding and metal bracers.

The lower part of the robes were doubly layered and about equal in length. The waist featured a wide dark crimson sash fastened with a brown belt, which held two pistol holsters and three pouches, the largest of which featured an wide A insignia. They also featured dark grayish lining along the torso and a brown shoulder belt, which held two pistol holsters at the front. The wide dark crimson sash was fastened by a loose hanging belt, which held two pistol holsters. The lower portion of his robes also included black trousers and black boots.

"Why would you think that?" Kazui naively asked.

"There was a barrier that prevented Saber from getting inside the Ryuudou Temple, and I don't like that one bit." Ichigo had answered, not speaking his Servant's true name as he didn't like the situation of that. "And I don't exactly trust for us to just split up and see each other without a scratch. Because something like that is just never easy. But I gotta agree with Saber, it would have been better if you just waited. You were throwing up the minute we got here." he said with worry in his tone. He really didn't think this was a good idea to do this, now that his son was actually sick. He wanted to get over there faster but he felt unease wavering over him.

The adults continued to walk over to the sets of stairs laid in front of them. So far there really hadn't been any sorts of traps nor any other troubles that dragged them. That wasn't until they reached to the last two set of stairs was when they saw the open gates in front of them. But they also stopped their tracks when they saw a samurai swordsman with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and indigo eyes. He wears a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou and carries his nodachi sword, Monohoshi Zao on his back.

"Hey… what's going on…?" Kazui weakly looked his head to see Kojiro Sasaki on the front of the gates ahead of them. "Who is that guy?" he mumbled in confusion.

Ichigo looked like he was tensed up from the presence of this man above the stairs, as he was already drawing the guns from the front with both hands. Arturia on the other hand knew exactly who… or more so, what this man was. "If I may ask you, what class of Servant are you?" Arturia asked, as she summoned her black Excalibur that was shrouded by dark Invisible Air that covered the whole sword so it couldn't be seen at all.

_'So this guy is really a Servant as well? Tch. I knew things wouldn't go that easy for us.' _Ichigo thought.

"My name is Kojiro Sasaki, and I am an Assassin class Servant." Sasaki had told them both without so much thinking about any regard.

Ichigo was surprised by this all while Arturia herself seemed shocked by this. "Uh… hey, Saber... I thought that Servants aren't really supposed to tell their names. What's up with that?" he asked her.

"I don't know…" she told him. This Servant telling his class was one thing she had expected. But telling his real name was on a whole other different manner she hadn't expected.

Sasaki looked down at both of them with some confusion on his face. "Why do you both seem so surprised? It's only natural to tell your name before combat is it not?"

"Maybe so, but I think you might have gotten things a little mixed up. We didn't come here for a fight." Ichigo told the samurai Servant, as he didn't want any confrontation to happen here tonight. Not to mention the heavy disadvantage he was at with his son being here, even if Saber was by his side. _'I can't have any fighting happening right now. Though if it does happen, I shouldn't worry much, right? Aren't Assassin Servants technically the weakest Servants to have in combat?' _

"Hm? Then why did you come here? And who exactly is the child you have with you?" Sasaki asked, as he noticed Kazui who was now put down on the ground while he seemed to be leaning onto the Saber Servant. Assassin's face had twisted with mixes of curiosity and twisted confusion. He didn't understand who was this child or why he was here. _'Is he a Master? No, that doesn't really seem to be the case. I don't see any Command Seals on his hand, and he clearly looks sick from just a glance. The man in black robes seems more likely to be the case for a Master, as I don't sense anything about him being a Servant. The Holy Grail War didn't start yet, so what are all of them doing here?' _

"Hu-Hu-Hu-Hu…" a female chuckle had remained heard of as both Ichigo and Arturia had remained on their guard and clenched their weapons while they were trying to guard Kazui. "My, my, I wasn't expecting any guests to come by here. Especially the one for such a _powerful _class at her disposal." the female chuckled again before purple dots had taken themselves into shape before they fully manifested the Caster Servant, wearing her dark robes as there was an eager grin presented from her mouth.

_'What the hell? There's another Servant here? In this same temple?' _Ichigo was just confused by this. _'The hell is going? Are there two Masters operating together? What for?' _

"We are not here for the reasons you may think. Step aside so that we can ahead inside for this boy's request. Now." Arturia warned both of the Servants firmly.

"Such an aggressive look coming off from you, Saber… it truly does fit well with such a woman like yourself." Caster had complimented her while she was floating a little diagonally away from Assassin. "Why don't all of you stay here? So this way, we could get to know each other a little more. And believe me… I'm not taking a no for answer." she insisted as she released lascivious chuckle as she floated higher than before, where she was technically flying. "Assassin, you take care of the man with the black robes. I'll be taking care of the Servant myself."

Sasaki scowled by this as his hand went over to his Nodachi blade that was on his back before pulling it out its sheath. "Of course you would…" he replied with a grunt. He wasn't exactly happy that his "Master" was taking on the Saber woman that he was interested in fighting in. Though he did at least hope the unknown man would put up a good fight.

"Shit…" Ichigo scowled, as a sweat poured from his forehead. "Guess we got no choice but to fight. Kazui, you hide somewhere else or run to get inside."

"But wait... Can't I help as well?" Kazui groggily said as he got off of Arturia.

"Listen to your father, this is the last thing you should do right now. Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves. You go ahead and talk to your friend…" Arturia said." Are you able to run?"

Kazui wanted to insist but he knew that they were right. In his current condition he would just be a liability and get in their way. "Alright, fine…" he said. "But just one question: How am I gonna do that?"

Arturia looked at the stairs to think what she could do. _'Damn… what could he do to get there? This isn't just some fever or a cold, Kazui is really in a bad shape. Ichigo and I won't be able to fight these two and protect Kazui at the same time. There has to be some way he can get there without any harm done to him, or make his condition even worse than it already is.' _It was at that moment when she had realized what she could do. _'Wait, that's it! I hope this works.' _she thought. "The other Servant... I refuse to engage you in combat! Both of you!" she exclaimed boldly.

This had practically everyone look at her in surprise by this, besides Ichigo who was looking at her with confusion. Caster on the other hand was not very happy about this. "What did you just say…?" the flying woman's mocking and charming tone was reduced with silent outrage through her.

Arturia put her left hand in front. "Hear me out; if you let this boy go inside the temple, the two of us will fight you. You're going to let him in before this starts. And you're also going to give him a medicine as well. Do I make myself clear?!" she exclaimed.

Though her face couldn't be seen from the robe of that covered most of her face, Medea's mouth twisted to confusion. "...Medicine? Well I can clearly see this little boy is sick. Very well then, I'll give him the medicine he needs but I'm not exactly good at creating stuff like that. Give me 3 days and I should be able to make one."

Arturia nodded her head. "That's the most I expected from you."

Medea then turned her head to look down at Kazui. "You heard her, boy. Get there before I lose enough patience than I already am."

"G-Got it…!" Not wanting to be told twice, Kazui tried to run to inside the Ryuudou Temple though moved a bit sluggish before he managed to somehow get inside.

Medea watched the boy leave before she turned her attention back to the Adults. "Now then…" she made a wicked grin as purple magic circles were summoned above her. "Let's begin!"

The battle has now commenced. Medea had fired off her Beams of Light right down at Ichigo and Arturia, which had both of them back away with Saber jumping off in the air backwards, and Ichigo had made a Flash Step to get away from the blasts. Medea had used this to fly towards Arturia and fired the powerful purple lasers at the pale blonde woman, and Arturia had put her invisible black sword in front by holding the handle tightly with both her hands. Multiple beams had contacted against her blade as Arturia seemed to struggle against them, but due to her being in the air she got sent back flying.

Ichigo had drawn his guns from his torso as he was aiming then at Sasaki who had only just been standing there on the stairs. _'Here goes nothing…'_ Ichigo thought to himself, as he went ahead to fire off several bullets from his guns at Sasaki, whom had moved his head out of the way when the first shot came at him, and he dodged the second one that aimed at his abdomen by smoothly performing a diagonal cartwheel without the use of hands while he had stepped a little closer. The third bullet had aimed at his forearm, to which Sasaki had dodged again by spinning his body before landing a horizontal slash to cut the bullet, and the last one aimed for his head but Sasaki had bended his back forwards. The last bullet had aimed for his left leg, but Sasaki had made a flip in the air to avoid.

The Assassin had crouched down before he got up. "You're not going to use that sword on your back?" he asked, as he held onto his Nodachi sword. "That's quite an odd method of choosing weapons like those against a swordsman" he commented. _'Whatever he just used, those are no ordinary bullets he just fired, they're much faster and stronger. They may not be able to inflict much harm on me, or if at all, but I should be careful. It's obvious that I shouldn't underestimate whoever this man is._

"I have my own reasons to use different weapons." Ichigo simply told him. _'Well that did jack shit just now. Those things couldn't scratch him at all. I can already tell that he's more into close range combat. Although…' _he aimed his guns again. _'He might not be too proficient at long range combat, and I could try to draw him closer so that I could use my swords on him for a surprise attack. Let's give this one more try…'_

* * *

Kazui panted heavily as he had managed to get inside the temple he was in. He had then collapsed onto his knees, as he was struggling to get back up again. He could feel the throbbing pain in his chest, and the pounding headache that kept getting in the way.

"Come on... I'm so close now… " Kazui had told himself so that he could get up.

The boy grit his teeth as he forced himself to get up but he felt like he needed more air in him so he could walk again. He already felt so tired when he got here, and wasting more energy like this wasn't making this any better as well. But that wasn't until he had seen a familiar figure he knew was approaching him by. The figure he saw was wearing a blue shirt, covered with a thin purple shirt with a triangular-backed ending. He had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail. His light brown eyes are in an upset mood. This was Shun Kazami.

Kazui blinked his eyes in surprise. Well technically he wasn't sure to say surprised, I mean he did expect to see him. But it really has been a while since he saw that he momentarily forgot to say something, but he managed to get his words back. "Uh… hey, Shun. It's uh… been a while, hasn't it?" Kazui remarked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"...What exactly are you doing here, Kazui?" Shun had asked wearily as he gave his friend a hard stare. Honestly he hadn't expected him to be here now of all times. Now he was just curious on what for could be here. A Bakugan battle? Something else? Although he wasn't sure if he was seeing things but Kazui to him seemed… Odd.

Kazui stopped smiling now and just looked at him with a serious look. "Look… "he sighed. ''I need to talk to you about something."

Shun felt like he had a feeling he knew what this would be about. After all, it has been months since they saw each other… "And what would that be about?"

"We have a major problem on our hands… something big might happen, like something really bad, and we really need your help…"

Shun seemed slightly confused as he raised his eyebrow. "And would that be by any chance... Bakugan involved?" he asked.

Kazui scratched his head before looking back. "Yeah… it kinda does actually."

* * *

Arturia was struggling somewhat to clear the Beams of Light that were trying to break through her invisible sword before she had managed to cut them through. She was now more farther than she was before from Ichigo. She had stared at the flying woman above her.

"Hu-Hu-Hu-Hu-Hu, what's the matter, Saber? I was honestly expecting more from you. If this is all you're capable of, then I am certainly disappointed." Medea had mocked her, which had Saber from below glare at her. "But do so continue to struggle down there. It would be such a shame if a beautiful woman like yourself was destroyed so soon. Especially if I haven't had ways with you yet."

"Let's get one thing clear, Caster, I am _no one's _toy. Especially to one that looks like a witch!"

Medea's smug smirk had changed to a rather angry look on her lips. "And let's get thing clear as well, Saber, I am not something to be called a witch!" she fired multiple of her Beams of Light again at the Servant woman below, which had scorched the ground and created smoke that covered her view. "Hmm… perhaps that was a bit more than necessary." she hummed to herself.

To her surprise, the smoke had cleared when Arturia had jumped high in the air that she was already close to her. Medea had on instinct fired her beams again at Arturia, and at the same time Arturia had managed to cut Caster's right shoulder. However the light beam had also made a direct contact against Arturia as she wasn't able to dodge it mid air. Medea had yelled out in pain, as she had hovered herself lower in the air. Medea watched as there was smoke again. "Damn… and to think she's already dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

Medea watched in surprise as smoke had already cleared when a burst of black aura had made it vanish. Saber herself had stood there on the ground as her left hand seemed to have dust her armor off. "Honestly I was kinda expecting a lot more... I don't know, more pain?" she had shrugged. "If this was your best shot, I think you should be the one to yield instead."

_'She took a direct blast from my Beams of Light, yet this barely made dust on her armor? And she doesn't even seem damaged at all. Even with the magic I casted on this temple that downgrades Servants's abilities, she was still able to withstand a direct blast like that should have been able to destroy an average Servant with just a mere contact. How strong is this woman?!'_

Arturia looked at her hand as she clenched her fist. _'That magic she hit me with wasn't exactly that powerful. Actually I barely gained dust on my armor. Though I believe that all the training I have accomplished for the past 10 years is finally coming at hand. But unfortunately I can only resort to use 1/10 of my strength in this situation. I'm not here for a fight to the death. Though honestly even if I haven't tried for God knows why, if I was younger and more naive, if this Caster had been summoned 10 years ago, this battle would still go the same like this either way.' _

Back with Sasaki and Ichigo, the two of them were still handling it out with one another. Sasaki had managed to close the distance between him and his opponent by swinging his sword diagonally lower so he could cut off Ichigo's head, but Ichigo had put his left gun in front to protect him while he had also moved backwards so he could unsheathe his larger sword to slash the Assassin Servant.

Sasaki had managed to cut Ichigo's left gun in half and had slashed his wrist as well that had drawn blood. Ichigo had hissed from this but nevertheless he continued with his attempt he brought down his black Khyber blade at his opponent, but this only had slashed the upper torso of Sasaki's robes, which the Assassin himself had backed away which also revealed some of his bare chest.

"Well, well, you almost got me there by that massive sword of yours. Though now I'm starting to grow a little weary of your guns. I would very much prefer a sword to sword fight." Sasaki said, as he had his long sword rest on his shoulder while also seeing his opponent's from his wrist already healed up. _'His wound is already healed? It looks like this man has some regeneration ability of sorts.'_ he thought to himself.

'_Note to self: remember to get better weapons after this shit is over.' _ Ichigo thought. _'Though what's with this guy? His skills with that sword are way too good for an Assassin class Servant. Way better that mine are in fact.'_

* * *

"If that really is the case, then you can count me out." Shun told Kazui, as he had his arms folded.

"Shun, come on!"

"I'm sorry, Kazui. I haven't played a single Bakugan game ever since the last time we met. In fact at this point I just might as well quit for good, and just focus on other skills."

Kazui had frowned from this. "...Is this still about your mom?"

Shun had stopped folding his arms as he gave Kazui a silent glare. "Don't go there…"

Kazui flinched from the look. "Sorry… but look I didn't come here because you should play it again for no reason. Because something really serious is going on. Do you know anything that's been going on recently?"

Shun declined his head. "Like I said, I haven't played the game in months. So what would I know about it?"

"You know this girl named Masquerade?"

Shun quirked his eyebrows in confusion. "Of course I know who she is. She's practically one of the very few people ever beated me in a Bakugan game. What about her?"

"Well… let's just say that I had an encounter with her as well. And lately she's been stealing Bakugan from other people as well."

Shun was now confused. "What do you mean by stealing?"

"Alright… now what I'm about to say is gonna sound crazy, but hear me out, what I'm saying is that this girl managed to somehow find a way to use this… Doom Card or something like that to send other Bakugan to some other dimension where they can never return from there to begin with." Shun seemed surprised by this. "I know this sounds crazy but I am not joking anything about this!"

Shun still seemed hesitant about this. Kazui had to press in deeper to get through to him. "And that's not exactly the most crazy thing. It also… turns out that… there's like this core that's on Earth, and…" Kazui weakly chuckled before taking a breath. "And turns out that this thing came from the home of where Bakugan live and they had these cores in their universe, and now one of these cores are on Earth and we have to take it back before someone else finds it. There's an evil Bakugan that is after the cores that just wants power for itself, and their world is falling apart as well. "

"He's right, human." Drago then came out of Kazui's pocket from his. "This is no mere exaggeration. What your friend speaking here is the truth."

Shun looked over at Drago. "... So you got a talking Bakugan now?"

Kazui had taken a shaky sigh. "Look… if you're not going to return to playing the game, then so be it. But can you at least help to save the world of Bakugan? They're not just some toys, they're living beings like us! Are you really just going to stand there and do nothing about that?"

Shun had bit his lower lip, as he was unsure as to what to say about all of this. Kazui tried to think of something else, just to give off one last push in order to convince his friend to join him. "Look… how about this… maybe, if there's chance of happening I might be able to heal your mom and get her out of the hospital."

This had Shun widen his eyes in shock by this.

"Wait… you mean you can actually do that?"

"Well, not really me in general, but my mom might be able to do so. She has a special power that allows her to be able heal your mom. So… do we have a deal?" Kazui had reached his arm forward.

Shun had looked at the arm hesitantly. The one side wanted to refuse completely so that he wouldn't to get involved in any more Bakugan gameplay. But the other side of him wanted to give in fully… but the other side within him however… "Alright… we got a deal." Shun went ahead to shake on Kazui's arm, completely sealing the deal.

Kazui had smiled from this. "That's great to hear, man."

"Well… might as well stop whatever is going on down there as well." Shun said, as he was walking past Kazui.

* * *

_'Now I think I'm understanding why this guy is able to match me so much!' _Ichigo thought as he had now been forced into a sword to sword match against the Assassin Servant, as he had been now the one forced to go to the stairs instead. _'I should have been able to have the upper hand in every way! Strength, speed, endurance, practically everything!'_

Ichigo had striked diagonally with his larger sword but Sasaki had somehow managed to move his sword away against his. Ichigo's body had been forcefully moved as he was lowered on his right side which left his other side vulnerable. Sasaki had went ahead to strike Ichigo's hip, but since Ichigo was faster than him he managed to dodge the lethal blow by backflipping out of the way before he got cut through. _'It's those damn stairs! They're giving him the edge of the combat since he's on the higher ground! Not to mention how much I have to hold back!' _Ichigo was on the ground again as he was glaring at Assassin. _'I'm starting to get rotten luckily with just one disadvantage after another against these Servants!'_

Ichigo had charged running at him with his larger sword as it was behind him while he held it with both his hands. The two had clashed again repeatedly with their swords, about 7 times or so with Sasaki gaining the edge from the upper ground he was at and he had forced Ichigo to go back on the ground level again. "I'm quite impressed with you. I should have been able to remove your head 7 times in a row, yet your head still remains intact with your body. Your power truly exceeds mine for sure with those exchanges we made, but you really need to improve on your sword skills." Sasaki had remarked.

_'I just wish I could increase my power more. But if I do that then I would have been able to beat this guy by now. But doing so would mean to alert Arturia, and I'm not in any mood for a full fledged battle now. Or the least I could do is have more breathing room instead of having such close space here.' _Ichigo thought. "Well thanks I guess. Though to be fair I would have been able to use the sword skills well by now if I managed to get better teachers, since all I knew was just to get stronger and that was practically the gist of it."

"Well I can believe your words when you say that you really have been poorly taught. I firmly believe that having teachers can greatly influence your skills, but the thing that confuses me is why did you not put your whole heart and mind into your sword?"

Ichigo became confused by this. "What?"

"Allow me to demonstrate…" Sasaki had then jumped in the air before he started to spin his whole body as he was coming back down at Ichigo. This had the Reaper remain on guard before he had swung his sword horizontally in order to strike at Assassin. But with extreme precision and accuracy, Sasaki had gotten enough close to pierce his blade against the hole of the larger sword and effectively made his opponent's sword stop moving.

"What?!" Ichigo was shocked to see such a move like this happening against him. He then looked in front to see Sasaki still holding his blade with both his hands before he let go one of them and performed a spin kick, and kicked Ichigo's neck in the process. "Hck!" Ichigo had backed off as Sasaki had backflipped on the higher ground again, while Ichigo was rubbing his neck from the soreness he felt his throat from that kick he received.

"See? This is what I meant before. I don't know the reason as to why you never bothered to train yourself instead if most of your teachers have done such an awful job to even bother themselves to teach you." Sasaki had put his sword on top of his shoulder again. "Perhaps you had bad relationships? Or maybe there were things that happened that you can't get it out of your mind? Or maybe perhaps you were forced to fight against your will with no motivation? Well, whatever the reason may be you should have been able to done this by yourself. I mean, look at me, I managed to achieve my skills at their peak by wanting to cut swallows down. Your power is simply without a doubt greatly respectable, and I could tell you had another sword hiding behind your back, meaning that you're still holding back your power even further. Don't get any of this wrong, your sword skills themselves aren't bad at all, but they still need much more work." he explained it all to him.

Ichigo only looked at the Assassin with narrow eyes. "I see then… so the superior sword skills and the amount of experience are the reason you're able to match me so well. But I don't get it, why exactly are you telling me all of this? I mean the next time we fight, I might be stronger and better than I am now and use what you told me against you." he pointed out.

Sasaki had merely shrugged. "Perhaps so, but the reason being is quite simple; I only want a great fight. And you seem to be a worthy opponent for that, and believe me it's quite rare to find one. Especially in modern era like this one."

_'I get it, so he's like Kenpachi. He only wants the best fight he could have. Except he's less borderline insane about it, and thank Gods above for that one.' _Ichigo thought.

"Now then, let's get back to where we were before…" Sasaki had prepared a fighting stance, ready to resume the fight.

_'Ah shit, here we go again.' _Ichigo was getting ready to pull out his second blade in the fight.

"That's going to be enough fighting for today." Sasaki seemed surprised as he looked behind him to see Shun at the gates. "You heard me; put the sword down, Sasaki. That man and the other person are not here for a fight at all." Shun told him.

Sasaki seemed somewhat irritated by this as he had sighed heavily before he sheathed his sword. "Damn it, and just when things were about to get good…"

Ichigo on the other hand had sighed in relief from the interruption. _'Oh thank the Gods. Keeping this guy at bay was getting really dangerous to handle. But still, even the past 5 years I've been training with Arturia my skills still aren't enough. I need to fully control my powers to get ready for this Holy Grail War.'_

* * *

Shun himself was sitting on the roofs of the temple he lived, his thoughts were etched to himself now that the Kurosaki family, along their Servant had left this place ever since the agreement and the explanation of the misunderstanding that had occurred.

Behind him he could feel Caster floating before she has settled herself next to him. "You seem to be more focused than you usually are. What was it exactly that you and that boy were talking about, Master?" Medea had asked him.

Shun had sighed to himself as he took a lower view instead. "It's just… actually I'm still not really sure myself. Hey, Skyress, is what Kazui said really true? About the other Bakugan being in danger?"

A green ball of a Bakugan had opened up from where she had stood next to Shun. "I don't think he was lying as to anything he said."

"Bakugan in danger? Wait, would this have anything to do with that dimension called Vestroia?" Caster asked.

Skyress had nodded her head. "Apparently so. As it turns out, the Infinity Core does reside somewhere on Earth as of this moment. And along with the Silent Core becoming unstable by Naga."

"Well, if that does seem to be the case, then your friend might not be exaggerating… too much at least… cause to be honest, I have been feeling something very strange in the air for some time now. It's faint but it is most likely there." Caster said.

"So what exactly are you going to do, Shun?" Skyress asked her partner. "Did you only agree to this just so your friend could heal your mother later on? Or was it something more than that?"

Shun only nodded his head. "Yeah… you're right. There was something more to it than that. This isn't just about having my mom be better at the hospital. You were right about what you said before, Skyress. So… in that case... I'm done running from my problems. It's time I face them head-on." he remarked.

"...I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

**Whoooooo, man! That took a while to finish! It's been like what, a month since I posted this when I posted other stories to do now? I probably should have waited more but eh… **

**Alright now to get some points across since I can understand some of the things that might confuse you with this: **

**The Rasengan thing that was chosen was actually to help Ichigo's energy control due to the very nature of the Rasengan being control by itself. Plus it doesn't really seem that exaggerated to use when you think about it. The Chakra from Naruto can also be used Spiritually so I thought this could be used well for Ichigo to also learn Magecraft spells, and the Rasengan seemed to be the perfect test for control for that. **

**The black Assassin Robes are post getting all the Equipment for It, kinda close to the sequence 11 or 12 in Assassins Creed Black Flag... I think. **

**Now for the gun choices… reason why Ichigo has these… the guns are the Flintlock model pistols (they're not THE Flintlock pistols, they're just modelled after those) that are capable of harming supernatural creatures, even the speed of the bullet being shot is far beyond that of the fastest bullet made by men. **

**And for the different thing where Shun is the Master of SN Caster instead of Kuzuki… it's kinda simple really; I did this so that Medea could have her full on Salter Arturia fetish going on. This is mainly the reason for this really. **

**If you guys still have more questions I'll try to answer all of it if you want to ask me either by posting reviews or PM me instead. **


	6. Let's Go Travel

"Hey... Runo…"

"Zzzz…"

Alice had looked over to her right to see Runo sleeping on her bed, all while she was sleeping next on the floor. She had taken a sigh by this. _'Really…? Of all the times I decided to say anything about my grandfather, this is where she sleeps now? Well I guess I should have said something earlier.' _she thought to herself as she was staring at the ceiling of her friend's room.

A little after the meeting with Kazui on the amusement park they were in, her aunt and uncle had to find a place to stay at for some time before they had to move back to Russia again. Since Alice herself had remembered that one of her friends had lived in Fuyuki she thought if she could ask her to stay with her till she had to go back. Sure she could have asked Kazui when she had the chance, but the thought of staying with a boy like him for awhile… made her feel flustered about it. Not in a bad sense, but rather more… she felt shy about being with him…

_'Maybe I can get to tell her this when we wake up…' _AlIce had thought to herself before she decided to get some sleep as well as she shut her eyes. She still felt a bit conflicted whether to tell them or not about her grandpa about what she thinks really happened, though what worried her more were reactions from others if they didn't take this so well.

* * *

"Come on, come on!"

"Haha! You're gonna lose!"

"No I won't!"

Kazui kept on trying press the square button on his controller as he and lllya were playing Dragon Ball FighterZ on his room. He was playing as Piccolo, who's health meter was quite low. And lllya was playing as Vegeta, who's health meter was halfway beaten.

The screen was showed as Piccolo was throwing hi blasts in the game but lllya had Vegeta to block them. Kazui had Piccolo rush in and was furiously tapping the square button to somehow break lllya's defense, but lllya had Vegeta counter by kicking Piccolo in the air and kept on mashing buttons before she had Kazui's health negate to zero which had Piccolo get sent flying back through a capsule corp building, with a title showing "Destructive Finish!" in the middle of the screen.

"Aw man…" Kazui pouted from his loss.

"I told you, you wouldn't win." lllya said, with a smirk stretched across her face of her victory.

"If I wasn't still sick, I would have won."

"Keep making excuses."

"Hey!"

"So… can I play this game next?" Arthur asked innocently as he had been sitting next to his sick brother on the bed.

"Oh… well I guess you can. You know how though?" Kazui asked as he gave his controller to his taller brother.

"No, not really…"

"Hang on, I think there might be some tutorial here or something…"

The door had then slid open as it was done so by Ichigo. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked in curiosity.

"Trying to show Arthur how to play games." Kazui said, as he tried to find the tutorial gameplay for Arthur.

Ichigo nodded his head before he folded his arms. "You guys know how he's gonna be going to London today?"

"Yeah…" Kazui and lllya had both sighed in sadness, as today was gonna be the last day where Arthur would stay with them before he had to leave for England.

"Only just gonna let you know that I'll go there as well with Arthur."

"Wait, you will?" Arthur asked, as he seemed surprised by this.

"Duh, of course I will." Ichigo said, as if it was pretty obvious. "You can't expect me to just let you off by yourself without knowing some areas at least. Plus, I kinda have some stuff to do there as well."

"What kind of stuff?" Kazui asked in curiosity.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Well… not only would I have to show Arthur around London, I'll also have to meet Waver to sign me on another job so I could get enough money for better weapons. Oh, and I'll have to meet up with Shirou as well." he informed his kids.

This last piece of information had Kazui and lllya look at Ichigo in surprise. "Wait, Shirou? Oh man... I haven't seen him in a while." Kazui said.

"Wait, I'm confused, who's this Shirou?" Arthur asked in confusion. "Is he another sibling we have?"

"Erm, no, nothing like that." Ichigo clarified. "Shirou is just this kid that lived here for a short time while Kazui was still a toddler, during back when Kiritsugu and I found him when the Fuyuki Fire happened. He lived here for about a few years before he got adopted by Waver, and he lives in England now. So I'll have to go visit him as well."

"Fuyuki Fire…? I think Merlin mentioned something briefly about that for the Holy Grail Wars? Where the last war had ended horribly?"

"That's putting it lightly, there was a horrible fire that happened that killed almost everyone on the other side of the city where we live. There was only one child who survived there. Now let's put this very clearly: What happens when a 7 year old child barely came out alive and learned he was the only survivor of his city?"

Arthur had slowly widened his eyes when he realized what his dad was referring to. "Trauma…"

"Not just any kind of trauma, we're talking about PTSD here. And unfortunately that's not the only case the poor kid has. He also has a condition called Survivor's Guilt."

"What's that?"

"To put it in short words, it's where you feel guilty for being a survivor of a traumatic event where you think others should have survived instead of you, or at least that's what this kid has. Now you see why I gotta visit him?"

Kazui had felt a little uncomfortable by this, hearing about how a kid who used to live here had gone through where he had been too young to understand what was going on at the time. "So… h-how is he now?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm hoping he's doing better. Waver put him on therapy when he adopted the kid, and I don't really know much about his personal life, only that he goes to a regular high school."

Before the kids could get to say anything else, Orihime had been heard from the halls. "Hey, Ichigo! Someone wants to see you!" she called him.

"Be right there!" Ichigo exclaimed to his first wife as he was getting to where Orihime was calling him at. He got to the front door and he was surprised to see who it was that wanted to see him. He was looking at Caster, except that she was wearing more… normal clothes. The outfit consists of a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt. Now that Ichigo could also see her face clearly, he had to say that she looked incredibly beautiful.

"I have the medicine that Saber asked for. It has been 3 days hasn't it?" Medea had said as she handed Ichigo a small bottle that looked as though it was to drink for.

Ichigo took the bottle in his hand. "Yeah... I guess it has been. Thanks for making this."

"I suppose you're welcome, but I only did this out of wanting to battle Saber myself. That's all there was to it."

"You sure it wasn't because you just wanted to have Saber for yourself?" Ichigo asked her bluntly.

This had Medea blush furiously from this. "Wh-What?! No! What would make you think that?!"

"Well, she is a very beautiful woman that a lot of people would die to want her."

"T-That was just for battle information! You really don't have to think that because two women fight means that they would get to be in some kind of relationship, you pervert!" Medea had exclaimed with a furious blush while she also tried to give an angry glare.

Ichigo had smirked from this. "Really now?" he had stepped a little closer and Medea had backed off a little more. "You seemed to insist you wanted to have her yourself, or unless I'm mistaken?"

"Yes! Yes, you very much are mistaken! T-That wasn't how it happened, you animal!" Medea exclaimed, her face being flushed now.

Ichigo's smirk had grown more from this. "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We may not be married officially, but Saber is indeed a very beautiful woman, downright sexy as well. Especially that gorgeous body of hers. I caught some men and along women staring at her, and I'd say that speaks volumes, and what do you think about it?"

Ichigo could swear that Medea had blushed even more from this. "What is with you?! Why would you talk about your wife like that to another woman?!" she had asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "So you don't think it's good?"

"Not true! It's downright the most gorgeous one that—" Medea had realized what she had said. "I mean…"

"What were you saying?" Ichigo leaned in closer with his smirk flashing to a teasing grin.

"That's it! I'm out of here! I've done my deed!" Medea exclaimed in a very flustered tone before she started running away.

Ichigo had started to burst out laughing from this. "Hahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" he held his hands onto his knees as he bent down while holding onto the medicine. "Oh that was too fucking good! Hahahaha!" he couldn't believe he had actually teased a Servant and got her flustered about Arturia. He kept on laughing.

This however had Arturia appear behind the man with her arms folded as she had an amused look on her face. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh at something as well." the human Servant remarked.

Ichigo had tried to stop his laughter from happening anymore. "I-I - hahaha - sorry. It's - It's just that - you might have a new fan who has a crush on you. I believe our Caster Servant has an interest in you." he had snickered as he had stood up and wiped a tear away.

This had Arturia roll her eyes from this. "Of course she does. What else is new?" she had looked back behind to the gates and was a little confused as she saw an individual passing by. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked behind to see what she was looking at, and he was a bit surprised to see who was walking towards them. "Oh… well this is a bit of a surprise."

The individual walking in front was actually none other than Rin Tohsaka. "What exactly was with the laughter earlier?" the teenage Mage had asked questioningly, as she had heard the adult laughing as she had been coming here.

"You're uh... Tohsaka, right? What exactly brings you here?"

"Look, I only just came here to give this thing to lllya. So if you don't mind giving it to her, that would be great…"

Rin handed Ichigo on what seemed like a wand that resembles a toy stick. The appearance consists of a yellow star in a ring that has two small red bead with six white wings (the size of each wing is smaller than the one above it), and a red retractable handle that has a white top with a gold color cross at the bottom. "You want me to give my daughter a… fairy wand? Sorry but, lllya isn't exactly 8 years old anymore…" Ichigo remarked bluntly as he stared at the wand in his hand.

"That's not a normal wand, you idiot! It's a Kaleidostick!" Rin exclaimed as she fondled her arms. "It's something that I just wanna give it to your daughter!"

"So… it's a magical wand?"

"Yes!"

"And you wanna give it to her because…?"

Rin had glared daggers at the wand within Ichigo's hand, seeming as though she wanted to crush it to pieces. "Let's just say that thing is a devil for me to handle! Its existence is something that never should have been brought in the first place! In fact, I should have gotten rid of this sooner!"

Ichigo had a sweatdrop at the back of his head. _'I think this girl is a little crazy…' _he thought to himself.

Arturia had sighed to herself before she had stepped forward between the two and had her hand at Rin's head as she had a grin shown at her face. "Well, I thank you for giving this to lllya. Is that everything you wanted or is there something more?"

This had Rin blush from seeing the beautiful woman being so close to her like this, and her eyes briefly looked down at her body before quickly looking at her pale face. "N-No. That's all I wanted to give. I-I'll just be on my way…" she had somewhat stumbled her words from the presence of the woman before she turned and started to leave with a look of tinted red blush.

* * *

Ichigo closed the door as he saw Kazui sleeping in his room. Several hours had passed now and it was already the afternoon. It wasn't going to take very long for him and Arthur to leave to London together. Everyone else as of now had gone to take Arthur to other places he could see while he was getting ready to pack some stuff for his trip.

As he had been settling a pair of clothing down, he had heard a voice calling out in the house. "Excuse me! But is anyone here?!" he knew who that was, that was Sakura's voice.

"Hey, Sakura! Hang on, I'll be there in a second!" Ichigo had called out as he put some pair of food down to the lower part of his luggage and zipped it completely. He had then gotten up and he found Sakura on the kitchen. "Hey, good to see ya again."

"Uh… hello there, mr Kurosaki. If you don't mind me asking, where exactly is everyone?" Sakura had asked, seemingly confused as she turned her head left and right.

"Oh, that, everyone else has gone off for some… shopping." he had half lied, as he wasn't sure whether to tell about Arthur or not. "Why ask that exactly?"

Sakura had grouped her hands together and lowered them down to her school skirt, as she had also looked down on the floor. Ichigo thought of this as little odd, she looked very hesitant to tell him something. Sakura herself was struggling on the inside on whether to tell him or not about her… problem she's been trying to suppress. She didn't really know how much longer she could hold back the worms in her that were feeding off of her energy. But on the other hand, if she didn't tell him, then her problem would become much worse.

"I... It's just that…" one of her hands had brushed off her hair. She had to say something. "It's with a… problem I've been having lately." she had told him as she looked up again.

Ichigo quirked his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh… what kind of problem? Is there anything I can help with?" he had asked, but somewhere in the back of his head told him that something didn't seem right.

Sakura had bitten her lower lip as she was trying to get ready for what she was about to confess. "Uhm… you are technically a Mage, correct?"

"Uh… well kind of I guess?"

"Do you know anything that involves with Crest Worms?"

Ichigo had scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Not much to be honest. Only thing I know anything about that was in the books that the Matou family were the ones who made it, and that those things are some weird alternative source of a Magic Crest or something."

Sakura had sighed. She had to tell the truth. "They're more so that they do go inside your body and mind, generally taking over and eating whatever is left to devour you from inside and out. Unfortunately... I'm more of a unique case... The worms - you can say they feed off of my Mana - constantly even as we speak, and they may enjoy my body too much. My energy is really low and I need one or two traces that can feed them to satisfy their hunger."

Ichigo had stood there with a stunned expression on his face, as he had tried to absorb the information that this girl had just told him. He had then clenched his right fist as he started to grit his teeth, as the room was now filled with murderous intent that made Sakura flinch. Ichigo had taken a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. "These… traces… what exactly would they be?" he asked, as he tried to suppressing as much anger as he possibly could.

Sakura had gulped from this. "W-Well… one would have to be blood, and the other…" she looked down at the floor as a hint of red was seen on her. "Actually, just the blood should be enough." she told him.

"Oh…" Ichigo had stopped clenching his fist. "Well uh… that's something to know."

"So… is Kazui at home then?"

He felt like he should tease her for that, but he decided to show mercy today by not doing so. "Well… actually, yeah he is, but he's sleeping now."

"Well, I could just wait a little more till he wakes up then."

"Uh… I wouldn't really bother if I were you. Because once Kazui sleeps, you cannot wake him up at all. Believe me, not even that earthquake at Fuyuki that happened a few days was able to wake him up at all."

Sakura just looked stunned by this. "Wow… he's a really heavy sleeper isn't he?"

"That's putting it mildly. To this day I still have no idea how he sleeps like that. You'll have to wait till he wakes himself up, and even then you won't be able to get anything since he's sick."

"So… d-does this mean that since Kazui can't give anything… you might have to give me yours." Sakura asked as a furious blush was on her face as she looked down.

"...Hmmm…"

_'You can give her your blood. Do keep in mind that you're anything but a normal human, Ichigo. You're a hybrid of Soul Reaper, Hollow, Quincy, and Fullbring. You really don't think that your blood would work like a human's do you?' _the Old Man remarked with the usual level headed tone he did.

Huh, now that he thought about it, that could be true. He was anything but a human to start with. With his blood mixed of every race that exists… it might as well count as poison with how much he had.

_**'He's right. You're hardly a human at all. Those worms shouldn't be able to digest something unless they wanna be killed. It shouldn't really affect the girl.'**_

"Alright, I should be able to help in more ways than one… let's just say that my blood is not exactly the most normal thing you would see." Ichigo said, as he went ahead to grab a knife from the kitchen. He saw the girl looking at him with confusion. "It's complicated to explain. But just know that it should be able to help you." he had then gotten the knife and put it on his finger. Ichigo then tried to have the knife cut through the skin, but he did show some signs of trouble in doing so.

"Erm… do you need help?"

"No - No. Just that… need to add a little more force…" Ichigo then grit his teeth as he used a little more force to cut through his skin till he managed to make a trickle of blood come from the finger. "There we go." he pointed the bloodied finger to Sakura. "I don't have any vials here, so this is kinda all I could come up with."

Sakura had gulped as she found herself walking to the adult and wrapped his hand with both of hers. "This is too much for me to ask…"

"It's fine. This will heal quickly in no time, I just only wanna help."

Sakura had slowly nodded her head before her eyes focused on the blood. She put her mouth over the finger and started to lick it. "Aah…" Ichigo could see that she was also starting to suck on his blood as well and was closing her eyes.

"Uh… not to be rude or anything but… could you hurry it up a little bit? This is kinda getting a little awkward…"

Sakura opened her eyes again when she realized what she was doing. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine… but just hurry this up."

Sakura nodded as she went to lick any traces of the blood remaining which had lashed rather very quickly. "There. All done."

"Alright then… not really sure when the effect would take place, but if you really do need help like this then don't hesitate to call if you need it." Ichigo said, as he retracted his finger back. "You can stay here if you want to if you wanna help me cook."

_**'You're not gonna kill the guy who put the damn worms in her?' **_Zangetsu asked.

_'Don't you think I would have gotten out of the house already? Trust me, Zangetsu, I would love nothing more than to chop the guy in half for doing this to a girl and then incinerate him with a Getsuga so that there wouldn't be ashes left of him. I would love doing that now, but the only thing that prevents me from doing it is if I kill someone who might participate in a Holy Grail War, then I would become disqualified. Plus, I feel like that there might be more than what she's telling, so I gotta be more observant, and not just blindly rush in.' _Ichigo told his true spirit.

* * *

_"Hold on a second, you mean that your grandpa was the one who had entered Vestroia?" _Shun had asked on his computer screen as he, and along with everyone else had gotten online due to Alice herself having an announcement that she wanted to tell everyone. Well more so that she and Runo were in a room together.

Alice on the screen had nodded her head. _"I do believe that he's the most possible candidate to be him, I couldn't think of anyone else that could go to Vestroia but him."_

"Wait, how can you be sure though?" Kazui had asked in his room, as 2 days had passed since he had gotten his medicine and as a result he had become fully healthy again.

_"Let's just say that one day when I was cleaning up his laboratory, I kinda went to his computer to see if there were any clues I could find of… and what I found wasn't something I would ever expect. You see: There were old videos I found on his documents, and went on about that he was doing some sort of a dimensional transporter or something like that… and then one day there seemed to be this accident on the transporter, and the video just… stopped there." _Alice had explained.

_"Erm… no offense, Alice, but all of that kinda seems—"_

Alice interrupted Julie. _"Far fetched? Yeah, I'd figure one of you would say that. If you don't believe me, the laboratory is still there, and I would show it if I could but we're kinda far from Russia…"_

_"Was there a second video?" _Marucho had asked.

Alice had nodded. _"I was gonna get there. There was a second video where my grandfather explained everything that happened, and this one was something that was recorded before his disappearance. My grandfather there had explained everything about his disappearance; about how he had been to another dimension called Vestroia, about how he had found there were six elemental world with each consisting of different creatures there. However he had met a rather unique creature that went by the name of Naga." _

Drago had growled from the mention of that name. _"We know that Naga isn't really the nicest person, which is something we knew, but my grandfather was told another story instead. Naga had explained to him all about Vestroia and the elemental attributes, but in exchange he would give him a card that my grandfather had for Naga that he claimed was for 'piece' for Vestroia." _

"Piece for Vestroia?! Yeah right!" Drago had exclaimed with some anger shown in his tone. "Forgive me, Alice. You may continue…"

_"Right. As I was saying, my grandfather believed him since he didn't know anything about Naga, so he gave him the card that would allow his ''goal" to be more closer."_

_'So that explains how he was able to get to the core of Vestroia so easily.' _Drago thought, thinking back as to the last meeting he and Naga had before he ruined everything.

_'However, like of all you might think, my grandfather was tricked and as a result he was sent back to our dimension. But the thing that really took me by surprise was that in that video, he said that he must have stayed there for over a day at best, but to the world it looked as though that 10 years have passed."_

_"Ah, so that explains it. It appears as though that time shifts differently between our worlds." _Skyress said on screen.

_"So, was there anything else?" _Julie asked.

Alice shook her head. _"Afraid not. That was all I could get." _

"Not even anything about the Infinity Core?" Drago asked.

_"Unfortunately no." _

"Then we'll still have to search for it somehow."

"How though? We don't even know where to start looking for." Kazui said.

_"I think that there might be some clue as to where it's whereabouts could be known. It might be at the Bakugan Valley." _Gorem had given some information.

"Bakugan Valley?"

_"Oh, I know that place! It's a cave there that I heard you could find a lot of Bakugans there! It's actually really close where I live. The thing is is that I heard some reporters where there were some mysterious light that was in there, like nothing they've ever seen before." _

"Then it appears we may have our first clue then. Though the chances of finding the actual Infinity Core are quite low, it should at least give us some clues." Drago remarked.

"Where Julie lives is in Australia, except we'll have to go on a plane but I'm not sure how we could do that…"

_"Hey! I think I might have a way! I have an airplane that's in my house!" Maruho had exclaimed with a grin. _

Almost everyone on the screen gave the blond boy a bewildered look. "You have… an airplane? Dude… what don't you have in that house?!" Kazui asked.

_"Hard to say…" _

"...Anyway, if this Infinity Core isn't in this Bakugan Valley then we might have to search in other places that's in the world."

_"So we get to travel around the world? That sounds really cool!" _Runo exclaimed in excitement with an eager grin.

_"Except all of us would have to talk to our parents about this, and we can't really tell them that a couple of kids are out on some secret mission to save the world, it kinda sounds ridiculous." _Marucho had said, and everyone there did agree that it did sound really silly. _"So we'll have to improvise and come up with valid excuses, like being curious enough to explore it or something else we could come up with." _

_"But where and when could we meet up?" _

_"I should discuss with my parents about letting our butlers pick up Kazui, Alice, Runo, and Shun and they could drive them back at my place. As for the timing… I'm not really sure, maybe somewhere around 9 AM?" _

"It seems good but I kinda live on the other side of Fuyuki, so maybe I could talk with my parents about getting me there somehow." Kazui said. "But I guess we have a deal?"

_"For now at least. We should notify in case that if we're allowed to go or not, and along with the timing." _

"Got it then."

* * *

"Alright, alright! I think I have enough here! Geez!" Kazui had exclaimed as he had tried to take his luggage in his hand.

"Make sure you behave well, alright?" Sella had said as she had stored the last of Kazui's other clothes in the luggage before zipping it.

"I know, I know."

"That goes for you as well." the Homunculus maid had gave lllya a stern look.

"I know…"

"Did you make sure you packed everything you needed?" Liz had asked both of them.

"Yes." Kazui and lllya answered at the same time.

Orihime and Arturia had then hugged the two of them. "Be careful out there." Orihime had said.

Kazui smiled as he hugged his mom back with one hand. "Don't worry, mom. We promise we'll be safe. Can we go now?"

"Alright… we'll see you two in a while." Orihime had then let her son go before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Can you take some pictures and send them to us?" Arturia asked lllya as she let her go while having her hands on her shoulders.

"Well alright. We could do that."

Kazui and lllya grabbed their luggages and left a few more goodbyes to their mothers and left outside to get to the limo that was waiting for them.

Arturia had looked next to her to see Orihime looking down before looking over at the maids. "Liz, Sella, would you mind if you two went shopping to get some food? Since Ichigo is gone for now, we might need you two to cook till he comes back."

The maids have bowed their heads. "Of course, it will be no problem at all." Sella was the one who said, as both Homunculi have left outside to get food supplies.

"So, what's with the down look you have there?" Arturia asked, as Orihime snapped out before looking up at the Servant. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… well, it's nothing really." Orihime told Salter before looking outside again. "I'm just surprised they're already going out to explore the world so soon. I just can't help but think back to when they were little children just playing with one another... I just wish at some moments they were still little." she had sighed. "And they're going after this Infinity Core thing. They get to have their own adventures."

Arturia had only stared at the woman for a moment before she put her hand on her shoulder. "So that's what this is about. I think I somewhat understand what you're feeling. Kazui and lllya are growing up, especially with Arthur's case, and as fast as it looked like we can't really do anything about it, even if we did want them to be children just a little longer."

Orihime had sighed again. "I know…"

Arturia got closer to Orihime as she had caressed her cheek. Orihime looked up to see Arturia who had a grin on her face. "Come on... I wanna see a smile on that face. I don't wanna see you gloomy." Arturia remarked.

Orihime's lips began to curve up. "But... I'm not being gloomy." she tried to convince the taller woman.

"Could have fooled me." Arturia's grin grew that to a smirk before she crashed her lips against Orihime's, whom the other woman somewhat widened her eyes. "Where's the smile, Orihime?" she amusingly asked while she held her arms over her hips, pressing her body against the other woman's. "I wanna see it." she kissed her again on the mouth.

"But - But I am smiling!" Orihime giggled as she felt Salter's lips pressing against hers over and over. She tried to push herself away from Arturia's clutches by having her hands on the Alter's massive breasts that were bigger than hers, except her efforts were futile as she couldn't get out of her grip at all.

Arturia was amused when she felt her breasts being touched. But nonetheless she let it go on as she kept giving small kisses not just to Orihime's lips, but to her face as well. "Where is it?" she teasingly asked.

Orihime giggled before she put her hands on Arturia's cheeks and proceeded to return the kiss back. "Mmmhm…" she moaned somewhat as she felt Arturia returning the kiss back, which didn't last for long before they separated.

"There it is… there's that smile I wanted to see." Arturia teasingly poked Orihime's face with her finger.

"See? I told you so."

Arturia kissed the woman again, and she too began to do the same thing. That was till Arturia brought her hand over at Orihime's chest and groped it. This had Orihime get somewhat surprised before Salter backed off her lips again. "So… how did they feel? Your hands on my breasts?" she asked with a grin that held over some seduction on it.

"Well, uh…" Orihime still held a smile with some blush shown on her face.

Arturia brought the woman's hands on her massive boobs again before letting them go. "They felt rather well did they not?" she had asked.

Orihime slowly nodded her head as she watched her hands have their way with the physically younger woman's bosom. "They feel really good…" she had admitted.

"Heh…" Arturia had then grabbed Orihime's wrists and put them away. "You know... I just realized something… since Ichigo won't be back for a while, you really won't get pleased by him will you?"

"Well… I…"

"Very well then…" Arturia had then lifted Orihime in a bridal style. "Then I shall take his place to satisfy your needs until he returns."

"Wait, but wouldn't Liz and Sella return soon?"

"Meh, that's their problem." Arturia had shrugged. "They can either join us, watch us, or just leave. It's their choice."

* * *

_"Pardon for intrusion, but I would like to announce that we have finally made it over to Australia. We should arrive at miss Julie's place for a few more minutes." _the pilot of Marucho's plane had announced from the speakers.

"Uuuugh…" Kazui shot his eyes open to see that he was in his room he was set in, along that he was lying on the bed as he wore a sleeveless plain white undershirt while most his body was covered by the sheets. Along that, he looked down to see lllya, who was sleeping with her head on his chest. He had made a yawn to himself before he had gently shook up his sister's shoulder. "Hey… wake up…" he told her. "We're about to make it to Julie's place."

"Mmmm… I don't wanna… just five more minutes please…" lllya had mumbled, as she was indeed awake but she just wanted to sleep more.

Kazui had grown an amused smirk as he had bent his back forwards, now sitting on the bed as his hand had started to gently stroke his older sister's hair. "Come on… we gotta go."

"I don't wanna…" lllya childishly whined and had pouted her lips, as her head was still resting on his chest.

"Heh…" Kazui had circled his hand around her hair. "Despite the fact that you're older than I am, you still act like a child." he had teased her.

"Waaaaah…" lllya had whined again while giving off a yawn, with her red eyes open as she gave her brother a pouty face, which Kazui had to admit it looked really cute on her. "I don't wanna. I only sleep with you more. And there's nothing you can do to make me leave here." she gave off a pouty glare now.

Kazui's expression had turned to curiosity before he had hugged his sister closer with one arm while using his other hand on top of her head. And then… he had given her head pats. "Could this work?" he innocently asked, hoping that it would work.

To his somewhat confusion, he saw lllya's eyes widen as far as they could go, and Kazui could have sworn that her eyes were sparkling as he wasn't sure if he was seeing that cause he wasn't fully up or because if he was really seeing that. Illya then hugged Kazui, as she clinged onto him as if he was a new toy she had gotten for a present. "Mmmmm!" she had cued childishly again.

Kazui was somewhat surprised by this course of his action but nonetheless he didn't really mind it. In fact he was kinda liking how close they were. He smiled as he had given her more head pats. _'I never realized just how warm he was. It really feels nice…' _lllya had thought to herself with a goofy smile stretched across her face.

"Heh, you like it when you get spoiled like this don't you?" Kazui teased her yet again as he continued giving gentle headpats. Illya's only reply was her humming that she released from the rewarding headpats. "So, can we go now? We're just about to land." he told her.

Illya pouted as she let go of the hug, but she still held her hands onto his shoulders. "Fine… but I only have one question…"

"Uh… what would that be?"

Illya had learned closer as she pressed her forehead against Kazui's, giving off a slight intimidating glare. "What exactly is your relationship with the girls here?"

Kazui had gulped from this. "W-Well… actually, I don't know what you mean." he had mumbled a bit. "My relationship? We're just friends, really…"

"Hmm… well with the blue haired one, I can believe that. But the orange one... Alice, right? You sure seem to be nervous around her, are you not?"

Kazui's face started to go red from this. "W-What?! I-I don't know what you mean!" he had exclaimed in the act of defense.

"Oh really? Remember the carnival park we went to the roller-coaster ride? You know I saw our mothers teasing you relentlessly. So, what was that about?"

"I… well…" Kazui honestly tried to come up with anything as some sort of believable denial. But he was lacking any excuse to come up with.

"And if I didn't know better, you sure seem to act that way around Sakura when she's in the house."

"W-What?! Come on…" Kazui's face started to show a deeper shade of red than it was moments ago.

_"We are about to land at where miss Julie is located at. Please do be careful out there. And I will note that it is quite hot outside, so you may want to wear some loose clothes." _

Kazui looked outside to see thru were approaching the mountain where Julie was supposed to be at before looking back at lllya again with a nervous smile. "Well… you heard the pilot, guess we gotta go now." Kazui had climbed out of the bed as he had went ahead to pick some new clothes all while feeling lllya's gaze at him.

Thankfully he had gotten out quickly so that he could change somewhere. Illya had made a pouty look again as she folded her arms. "He's hiding something…" she told herself.

_"I think you may be right…" _

"Yeah…" lllya registered the words from a voice she never heard before, and she was shocked by this. "Hold on! Who said that?!" she had whipped her head around to see who just spoke. That was when she turned around to see the same pink Kaleidolstick she had with her just seeming to be floating on its own. "Wait, what?!"

_"Hello~"_

"Aaah! Wait, you're alive?!" lllya had covered herself completely by the blankets as if trying to make herself invisible.

_"Why, of course I am! But you don't need to worry! I won't harm you at all!" _the Kaleidolstick had exclaimed cheerfully as it had hovered above the covered lllya. _"I'm only here to help! My name is Ruby!" _

Illya took off the sheets. "Help me? For what?" she asked.

_"Why, about your brother of course! I think there might be more as to what he's saying…" _

Illya gave a suspicious look. "And why would you think that?"

_"Oh come on, you really don't think he wouldn't act so nervously like that would he? You should know that boys like him don't really get to admit stuff that easily do you?" _Ruby asked.

"So he was hiding something after all…"

_"Perhaps so! He may actually like those girls that he may be into!" _

"It can't be…"

_"Let's observe his actions for a while and see if that is the case." _Ruby suggested. _'Ohoho, you poor innocent boy. You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this.' _if Ruby had a face, she would have the most evil wicked grin that mankind has ever seen, with poor Kazui being unaware of what would happen.

Everyone had gotten dressed up fully just as when the jet had landed down as below the belly were stairs that have been released. All of the kids have have seen the light of the canyon they were about to step on. Some of the Brawlers have changed their clothes so that they could endure within the heat more.

Mainly so with Kazui and lllya. Kazui had worn a blue t-shirt that had white stripes on it, along with pale yellow shorts. Shun still wore the same clothes but he had removed the purple vest and instead only wore a dark green sleeveless shirt. Finally lllya herself only wore a plain white t-shirt and purple shorts.

"Hey guys! Glad you finally made it!" Julie cheerfully waved as she had started running at the large metal stairs while everyone else was walking.

"Hey, Julie!" Kazui waved back to her. "Good to finally see ya in person! How's it - wow hold on—!" Kazui waved his hands as Julie crashed on top of him as she gave him a hug by jumping at him. "What gives?!"

"Hahaha! It's finally good to see you, Kazui!" Julie exclaimed as she was cuddling her head onto his chest.

Kazui looked next to what was his side. And he could swear his form started to go deathly pale when his friends were giving him weird looks. But the thing that worried him the most was by the blank look lllya was giving him, except the eyes she had demanded answers from the inside. Kazui was sure he felt the color of his skin returning, except now he could feel himself sweating, and he wasn't sure if that was just the heat that was coming.

"You sure seem to be getting popular with girls aren't you." Drago said.

"That's not how it is!"

* * *

"Man, she wasn't kidding… there were a lot of Bakugan in this place." Kazui commented, as he had looked around the tunnel that he, Shun, and lllya had split up when they were on their way there. Before the rest of them had been walking together on a straight path, but they found a few tunnels that led to different paths. So they had split up with the three of them walking on one of the right sides while the rest walked on the left sides.

"Though there hardly seems to be any Bakugan here though…" lllya pointed out as she turned her head, seeing as though there were very little Bakugan at all.

"And it's kinda darker here as well…"

"You sound like you're scared of the dark." Shun remarked.

"Hey!" Kazui exclaimed as he was insulted. "That is not true!"

"Weren't you afraid of it before?" lllya asked, as this made Shun snicker.

"That was like when I was 5! I'm way past that!"

_"Wait a minute!" _Ruby had then come out of lllya's shirt - that was somehow there - and floated in front of everyone. _"Something isn't right there! There's some strong presence that's very near here!" _it had exclaimed.

Kazui and Shun were taken aback by the sadistic stick's appearance. "Is… is that a talking wand?" Kazui asked, as he was utterly stunned.

"Wait, I thought objects couldn't talk?" Drago said in confusion.

"They shouldn't?" Skyress remarked.

Ruby turned around to face the boys as it seemed to growl. _"For your information, I am not a wand! I am a Kaleidolstick thank you very much!" _she exclaimed.

"What were you doing on lllya's bag?" Kazui asked in confusion.

Illya herself had sighed. "I'll explain it all later." she looked back at Ruby. "What were you saying again?"

_"There's some very strong presence that resides very near here. But it doesn't feel very good to be honest." _

"A strong presence? What kind? Is it a Bakugan or some Servant?" Shun asked.

**"Rrrrgh…" **a deep growl had been invoked within the cave.

"I… think we got that answer." Kazui had gulped.

Footsteps could now be heard, as they could hear some stomping echoing around. "That can't really be a Servant… can it?" Shun had asked, as he was a little worried on what was approaching them. It couldn't be a Servant. What would one be doing all the way out here. And besides, they're supposed to be in Fuyuki aren't they?

They could now start to see a silhouette of a figure approaching them. Actually a silhouette was probably all they could see besides some purple smoke emitting from the unknown figure. It looked rather large as well. This had all three of the group widen their eyes in shock from what they were seeing. "No way… is that actually a Servant?" Shun had asked first, as a sweat was bedding from his head. "I really hope that's not a Berserker."

Illya stared the unknown Servant figure. She tried to check out on just what type of Servant they were, and its ranks. When she did check them out, she was more surprised by what she was seeing. "That's not a Servant…" she said. "Not a normal one at least."

"Not a normal Servant? So, what is it then?" Kazui asked in confusion.

"It's a Shadow Servant."

"Shadow Servant?" Shun looked at the smaller girl. "I heard of regular Servants, but what on earth is a Shadow Servant?"

"To put it simply, Shadow Servants are just inferior copies of the original Servants that they were summoned from. They have all of the same attacks, skills, and experience. However, their glaring flaws are that they are much weaker, they're capable about 1/10th of what the original said Servant is capable of. Along that, they also lack a Noble Phantasm as well." lllya explained to them. "But what confuses me is that how they were even summoned here in the first place…"

"There's just one problem… how the hell are we gonna beat it? We don't have Servants of our own."

Illya turned her shoulder to give both boys a blank look. "Really…? Both of you can't do anything at all?" she had sighed as she started to walk forward. "Guess I'll have to step in and take the action this time."

The gloomy figure was now starting to be revealed more and more. The Shadow that has taken shape of was Iskandar of the Rider Class, the Servant that was used previously in the last Holy Grail War. Illya was taking more steps forward. "Alright big guy... I don't know who you are, and I could really care less either way." Illya had taken out multiple strings of her hair as some strings were connected to her fingers as energy puppet-like bodies began to manifest whereas there were 10 of them.

"Wow… that's pretty impressive." Shun had commented, seeing puppets like this was something he never saw before.

"Did you actually manage to master using these now?" Kazui asked in surprise.

"Yep." Illya nodded her head with a smirk shown. "Took me a while to control them, but I finally got the hang of it. Now let's see what these things can do!" she exclaimed as she had charged the first 5 puppets at the Shadow Servant.

The Shadow Servant had merely grunted before the imposter had swung his sword at the glowing puppets, but it had missed when some of them have dodged and they grabbed his muscular arms before one of them had smashed their fist onto the faker's chin. Shadow Iskandar had grunted from the blow as he somewhat stumbled back. Shadow Iskandar had grabbed one of the puppets' heads and crushed it with his bare hand alone. Illya had used 4 of the remaining puppets as she had them change their hands to swords and had them spin around the fake Servant. Illya had then moved her hand downwards as she had 2 puppets charge from behind while having the other two charge from the front.

Shadow Iskandar had yelled out as he had charged forward at the two puppets and slashed one in half with his sword while grabbing the other one by the throat and started to choke it. One puppet from behind had lunged its swords at Shadow Iskandar's shoulder, stabbing through the skin. Shadow Iskandar turned around to elbow the other puppet to a wall, however the other one had managed to slash Shadow Iskandar's cheek. The other puppet that was held by the faker had started to stretch its neck and charged at Shadow Iskandar's nose and headbutted it. Shadow Iskandar had merely slammed the puppet onto the ground, destroying it in the process.

"Crap…" Illya had silently swore as some of her puppets have already been destroyed.

She had then used all her puppets to charge all at once. She didn't wanna play around, in fact she was trying to finish him off as quickly as possible. All the puppets charged at once with all the might Illya could give off. However, she was surprised at when Shadow Iskandar freely charged at all of the puppets at once and was just slashing at them. Before long, most of Illya's puppets, save for 2 that remained, had been cut down. "Great… I should have figured this wouldn't work well against Shadow Servants as well." Illya had grumbled.

_"You would have a much better chance at defeating him if you used me instead!" _Ruby had exclaimed.

Illya looked at the stick hesitantly. She wasn't really sure if she should use it, considering that Rin of all people absolutely refused to use this thing. And she was the type of person that wanted to use a lot of things…

Shadow Iskandar had charged at the kids as he had swung his blade down at them. Kazui had managed to roll out of the way between his legs, Shun had merely backflipped out of the way with his hands, and Illya jumped sideways before she started to run from behind the Servant. Shadow Iskandar turned around to get at Illya and Kazui by leaping backwards to where they were and he got between them. Illya had jumped away again, but Kazui on the other hand wasn't able to get away as he got backhanded by Shadow Iskandar and crashed on a wall which made the boy gasp out in pain as cracks were shown from the impact he took before he fell down.

"Kazui, no!" Illya shouted with worry from the blow her brother had taken. However luckily for her, she only saw him groaning from the pain he must have felt.

_"Illya!" _

"Agh! Alright fine! Not like I have much of a choice…" Illya grit her teeth from being forced to get in this situation now. "Let's just get this over with…" and with that said, she had the magic wand at her disposal.

_"Alright, now all I'll need would be your full name and you should be ready to go!" _

"It's Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern!" Illya had exclaimed in a hurry.

_"Master registration complete! You are now the new Magical Girl!" _

"Wait, I'm a what now—"

A burst of yellow energy had emerged from Illya's whole body which had easily grabbed the attention of all within the tunnel. Inside the barrier of the energy, Illya had started to go under a change as her entire body had started glowing. The energy had then dissipated and Illya had been revealed again, but this time she looked completely different, this time she had turned to a Magical Girl.

Kazui and Shun were completely stunned by the display of the different looking Illya in front of them. Shun had titled his head in confusion from this. "Ok… what the hell am I looking at here?" he had asked, as he wanted answers out of this.

Illya looked at the clothing she had before looking back at the stick in her hand and then at the Shadow Servant. "Uh… what exactly am I supposed to do next?" she asked herself, not really knowing what to do.

_"Within this form, you should have more than enough power to destroy this Shadow Servant!" _Ruby had exclaimed.

"That doesn't really answer my—" Illya looked up to see Shadow Iskandar jumping at her from above. "—Question!" she had jumped to her right to avoid the sword that swung at her. Illya had then on instinct counted by leaping right toward the Servant and spin kicked him in the chest, which sent him crashing against a wall and made a crater around his size.

However, this didn't really stop the Shadow Servant as he had gotten back and started to run at Illya again, raising his sword wildly at her. Illya ducked her head when the first swing came at her head, and then she jumped above fast enough above Shadow Iskandar and made a downward kick at his head. Illya had jumped backwards away as Shadow Iskandar had merely shook his head and glared at the girl.

"Come on already…" Illya murmured in annoyance. "Hey, do I have any abilities on this form besides having more strength and agility?" she asked Ruby.

_"Ah, yes! Of course you do, Illyasviel! Just point me at the Shadow Servant and I'll show you what you can do!" _Illya did so as she pointed the stick at Shadow Iskandar, who had started to charge at her again. _"Now behold! Schneiden!" _the magical wand had started to glow with energy before it released a Magenta energy beam at the Shadow Servant, which to Illya's surprise had blasted a hole through him and completely rendered his movements. Illya looked as the Shadow Servant had let go of his sword and started to disappear out of existence.

Illya's new form had started to revert back to how she looked before as she started to walk to where the Shadow Servant once was. Which to her much needed interest she saw a card had fell down on the ground before she picked it up. "A Rider Class Card? Hmm... I think I'm gonna keep you." she told herself before she had stuffed Ruby through her bag and zipped it, and she put the card down to the pocket on her shorts. Illya walked where Kazui had been hit as he got carried up by Shun. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's mostly fine. There isn't any bleeding and he still seems to walk around fine, except for some pain." Drago told her.

"Y-Yeah…" Kazui grumbled as he had managed to stand up by himself. "I'm fine now, Illya. Come on, we should get back with the others."

"Alright then…"

"You know… you probably should have had Caster with you after all." Skyress told Shun.

Shun had sighed out of this. "Not a word of this to her. If she finds out what just happened then she won't stop nagging at me for how I should have brought her with me."

The trio had started to walk back from where they came to so that they could meet with the gang again. Kazui had also looked at Illya before looking back at the road. _'She looked really cute when she had that pink outfit on her…' _he thought to himself with some blush tinted at his face.

It didn't take long for them to go to the other tunnel where the others had went to. However luckily for them they had also started to walk back. Soon, the entire gang of the Brawlers had met up with one another again. "Sheesh! There you guys are! Did you guys get lost or something?!" Preyas had jokingly asked the trio.

"Well…" Shun scratched the back of his head. "I guess you could say that. Except that we couldn't really find any light where we went to. Any of you had luck so far?" he asked them.

"Actually, I think we did. We found this light when we got to our end, except that our Bakugans looked like they were flying when we got there."

"Oh man, you should have been there! It was crazy!" Preyas exclaimed.

"Did you see anything unusual?" Skyress asked.

"We have." Tigrerra had confirmed. "And it's worse than I thought. We've seen the visions of Vestroia's current state, and right now it's not how it once was. Some of our elemental worlds have now fused together instead of being the single element it once was."

"Oh no…"

"The damage is much worse than I thought now. Vestroia itself is starting to collapse." Drago said. "And it's not like it's just because our elemental world are fusing, but the human world here is fusing as well."

"So the light you saw wasn't this Infinity Core?"

"Afraid not."

"So now what?" Shun asked. "Are we gonna keep on searching? Or should we take a break now?"

"I think some break sounds good about now."

_'So the human world is fusing with Vestroia now… if that is the case, then could it be the reason this so called "Shadow Servant" appeared was because of the negative energy from the Silent Core?' _Drago thought to himself. _'I hope we find the Infinity Core soon. Otherwise our worlds won't survive for much longer.'_

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry if this took a while to get patched, but like I said before I'm busy doing other stories, so if you could read those and give more reviews that would be really great. **

**But I think I should kinda explain on the whole Kaleidostick and with Magical Girl Illya. It's kinda obvious to explain, I'm only doing this so that Illya would have more chances of living a good life and DOESN'T get killed by Gilgamesh or get kidnapped by Kirei or sacrificing herself, nope I'm trying to have none of that happen here. And also more so that she could defend herself more, since I'm not very sure if Heracles would be summoned in this fic for the Holy Grail War. **

**I think there's more I wanted to explain but if there's more questions you wanna ask go ahead and do it. And also that I'm feeling a little tired so I can't think much to write on this. **


	7. Memories

Arturia had made a yawn as morning had come by. She sat up fully as the jiggling sound of her gigantic breasts bouncing had resonated within her ears, and so opening her eyes she realized her nude state beneath the bed sheets.

Arturia turned her head to see that Orihime had been sleeping next to her in the bed they were at. She could easily see that Orihime was also fully naked beneath the sheets, and she seemed to be soundly asleep with a satisfied smile on her face. Arturia had a smile of her own as she went ahead to gently stroke her wife's cheek with the back of her palm. She felt the warmness coming from it when she did so, and then she went ahead to gently stroke that magnificent redheaded hair of hers.

Now this was something that Arturia liked waking up to in the morning. Waking up right next to her beautiful redheaded wife beneath the sheets from the blissful night they had last night in the bedroom.

_'Hmmmm… I wonder if I should wake her up?' _Arturia wondered to herself as she continued to stroke Orihime's hair before she let it go. _'Nah. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps like that. I better leave her till she wakes up on her own.' _she had decided before she let her arm slide back and she removed the sheets for herself before getting off the bed. _'I better find some clothes before taking a shower.'_

Arturia had then went ahead to leave the bedroom as she let her wife sleep longer. She had slid the doors open and walked out of the room. Except that she hadn't expected to see Liz and Sella in front of her.

The maids completely stopped what they were doing as they looked completely dumbfounded as they just suddenly saw Arturia in front of them, completely naked as well. When they regained their senses, their faces have completely turned bright red, and they looked away as well.

"M-Madam!" Sella had exclaimed. "Please, forgive us! We didn't know that you would come out of the room naked!"

"Well, this is a bit embarrassing…" Arturia murmured, but despite that she didn't seem all that embarrassed to begin with. Though with someone seeing her body naked that wasn't meant for sex was a little odd.

"So, w-why exactly are you walking like that?" Liz asked, as she had more so covered her face with her hands, however she still had a small peak on her eye to see the nude human Servant.

It wasn't really much wonder. Arturia's body was beautifully gorgeous upon with a single glance. The muscles that are carved in her body show the will and strength accumulated from the years of hard work and training she went through, her huge milk giving breasts, her child bearing hips, her large ass highlighted by her never ending legs with well toned large thighs are no less than perfect, if not more so. Along that she had a set of rock hard 6 pack shown on her as well. Her body was the definition of a perfect Goddess.

Arturia had rolled her eyes from this, as if she was asked some obvious question. "Well as you can see, I had sex with my wife last night, and I'm looking for some clothes so I could take a shower. Speaking of which, could you two find me something to wear? Oh, and make sure you bring a towel as well."

"O-Of course!" Sella had quickly turned her head before bowing it down. "Whatever you need!"

And so both of the maids have gathered some form of clothing, more so that consisted of dark colors, and a towel as she had requested. When they got what Arturia wanted, they had entered the bathroom as the maids have put the clothes and the towel where the mistress wanted it.

As of that, Arturia had entered the hot bath, and she made a groan when she entered the water, despite that most of her naked body could still be seen. "Ahhh… that's so much better." she said, feeling the warm water of the tub that touched her skin. Arturia then turned her head to look at the maids, who were still present within the bathroom. "Do you mind if I have some privacy to bath by myself? I would appreciate if you stopped staring at my body." she told the maids.

"O-Our apologies…" Liz bowed her head down again. "We'll just leave."

"Alright…" Arturia was about to get absorbed in the bath she was in before she remembered something. "Oh yeah, one last thing…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't wake Orihime up just yet. Let the princess sleep as long as she wants." Arturia had told them. "You can only do so when you finish making breakfast. And after I'm done with my bath, I'll do some training."

"Of course… whatever you wish." Sella had answered before she and Liz went to leave the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Arturia by herself.

Arturia had sighed as she rested her elbows on top of the bath. "Finally, some alone time…" she said as she began to rest her body. Arturia then picked the water up and splashed it onto her chest.

Not too longer, she managed to finish up her bath, got dressed, and left the bathroom. Now it would have to be the time to focus on her training again. Though now this time she would train her mind rather than her body today. To do that she would have to go to a more quiet place where no noise should bother her. It was a good thing there was a dojo for that, and a large one as well.

Arturia had shut the doors so that she wouldn't be bothered. She had walked till she stopped in the middle side of the dojo. She had then sat down on the wooden floor, with both her feet bended backwards so that she looked as though she sat on her knees. Arturia had manifested her Black Excalibur and made it appear fully visible before she put it down on her thighs.

The position she had taken seemed to be similar that of Ichigo's Jinzen position. Though while the use of it wasn't really to communicate with a spirit inside, it would still count as meditation either way. So with that said, she closed her eyes and began to focus…

* * *

_Emiya Household, 9 years ago… _

_There were sounds of clang that kept getting heard within the dojo. Sights of sparks could only be seen for just the briefest of seconds before they kept getting shown from one side to another. _

_Ichigo had casually swung his sheathed sword down at Arturia's invisible weapon that was clothed by the dark air surrounding it, however the teenage blond girl had blocked his enormous cleaver by vertically raising her sword above her head. Arturia pushed her sword to make Ichigo back away from her, and he did so by leaping backwards. Arturia leaped forward at him while holding her sword with both her hands. _

_Arturia swinged her sword horizontally at Ichigo's shoulder, but the man was fast enough to block the incoming strike by sloppily raise his sheathed bandaged sword to his side. Despite it being a brittle defense it still managed to block the attack that came at him. Now Ichigo had pressed on forward and kept on swinging his sword at the teenager left and right, and Arturia was now walking backwards while she calmly raised her sword to block them. Despite the speed coming at her, the sword strikes weren't really hard for her to block at all. _

_There were also some spectators that watched them having their sparring match. Those spectators that were being Orihime, Kiritsugu, Kazui, and Shirou. _

_Kiritsugu was struggling to keep up with the dashing black figures. The only things he could possibly see were just sparks that kept going by, but even then he could see it for just a second before it was fine and other sparks that kept flying by. __**'I can't see where they are. They're moving so fast that I can only see sparks coming by.' **__Kiritsugu thought as he kept on tilting his eyes left and right in ravenous speed. __**'I still can't believe that this is just them having a sparring match. Even when I use Time Alter: Double Excel, I still can't come anywhere close to keep up with their speed. I can't begin to imagine what they would be like when they're really serious…' **__the mere thought of that gave the former assassin a chill down his spine. _

_The 8 year old Shirou was tilting his head left and right, as he seemed completely stunned by the sheer speed that these two people were using. It has been over a year ever since he had moved in here with these people ever since the incident that he barely survived last year. Ever since then, he found out about some pretty crazy stuff, especially when being with the Kurosaki family for a while now. _

_A 4 year old Kazui was watching in childlike wonder as his father and Arturia were having a sparring match, but because he was only just a mere toddler he couldn't really see anything besides his mother's bright shield that was around the dojo. Kazui had tugged on his mother's skirt. "Mommy, where's daddy at?" he had asked innocently. "I can't see him anywhere. I can't see the other lady either." _

_Orihime had bent down lower to pat her toddler son on the head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Daddy is right there, but it's just really hard to see where he's moving." she told him before she stood up again. _

_To someone like Orihime, she could easily keep up with both Ichigo and Arturia. Especially when they were moving at the casual levels of what they were showing. It's as if they were in front of her… which they technically were. _

_Kiritsugu turned his head to look at the woman with a surprised look. "Wait a minute, you're saying you can actually see them move around?" he asked. _

_Orihime turned her head as well to nod at Kiritsugu with a smile. "Yep! You don't really have to worry, they're nowhere close to being serious. This is just when they're being normal." she told the former Magus. _

_Shirou had turned around to look at the adult woman. "Say, uh…" Orihime looked down to him in curiosity. "I noticed that you put up something around the dojo when Saber and Ichigo do spar with each other. There's something bright there as well. Do you know what that's about?" he had asked her. _

_Orihime looked at the adorable boy with a smile. "I do actually. See, I put up a barrier around the whole dojo when Ichigo and Arturia do have sparring with one another, it's more so because I have to keep Ichigo's energy from reaching anywhere near you three when he goes to be in his Soul Reaper form. His energy is extremely large to say at least, so much so it's dangerous for other people to approach anywhere near him." she had explained to them all. _

_Kiritsugu looked at the younger woman with some confusing suspicion. Something about that wasn't adding up. "Wait, I don't think I understand. If his energy is so dangerous, why couldn't he just control it himself?" _

_Orihime scratched the back of her head as she had a grin growing on her. "Actually… about that… he can't really control his energy?" _

_Kiritsugu looked at her with some confusion. "What do you mean he can't control it?" _

_"It's just… how do I say explain this… he's never really been that great at controlling his own power." Orihime answered him. "You would get crushed to dust if you went anywhere near him." she then looked back at Shirou, who seemed to be confused. "Oh, did I say a little much?" _

_"It's… good to know…" Kiritsugu remarked, as he slowly turned back at the sparring… or what he could see of it. _

_Ichigo and Arturia clashed their swords with one another a few more times. But it was far quicker than what most could be seen. They had their swords clash with one another again, but this time both were buckling against each other. However it didn't last long at all before both had backed off from one another. Ichigo had put his sheathed sword onto his back, and Arturia made her invisible sword disappear. _

_"Alright, I think that's about enough now." Ichigo remarked as he cracked his neck a few times, as he had felt more than warmed up now. _

_"I suppose that should be enough." Arturia nodded, with her hands now rested at her hips. "Can you go get his human body?" she took a look at Orihime, who nodded her head before she went out to get the body. _

_The Ichigo right now had a rather more different outfit on his Soul Reaper uniform compared to what he would get later in the future. His outfit consisted of a thicker red strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends lying around his neck as collars. And his weapon, Zangetsu, gave the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself was slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. _

_The Arturia now had looked to be more or less how she would be later on. She had the usual lolita Gothic dress, but her features made her look more younger. As of right now she seemed to be around 17 years old. _

_Orihime had gotten her husband's human body and had managed to let her barrier slip through just a second to let it get inside the barrier. With that being said, Ichigo had slipped inside his human form and returned to it. _

_"Although… couldn't you guys just somehow go a little more easy?" Shirou had asked as he looked down to see a lot of broken shinais on the floor. "You guys really broke a lot of those wooden swords." _

_Ichigo merely shrugged those words. "Well it's not my fault that those things are so weak. I swear it's like they're made out of glass. Really fragile." _

_Shirou had sighed as he slumped his shoulders forward. "If that Taiga woman sees all that, she's not gonna be happy one bit…" _

_Arturia shrugged off at this. "She can just get some other ones. And next time we won't use those things in a sparring match anyway." _

_Kiritsugu had looked down at his wrist to see what time it was on his watch. When he saw time, he knew he would have to go back now. "I have to go now." he said, as he started to leave the dojo room. "I won't be back for a while." _

_Arturia didn't really say anything, except that she was just glad he would leave off again. She just couldn't stand being with him. "Alright then. We'll see you when you come back." she heard Ichigo say this. Though opposed to her, Ichigo did… somewhat get along with Kiritsugu. _

_If you were to ask how close they were, Ichigo would definitely say they were not friends. Not one bit. If anything the relationship between them would be more so that they were just acquaintances. Hell the reason Ichigo and his family even managed to move here was because Kiritsugu owed a favor to them when Ichigo had been involved in the Fuyuki Fire to save anybody there. The end result was Shirou was the only survivor in that horrible fire. _

_Since she and Kiritsugu could not get along one bit with each other, Kiritsugu had transplanted his Command Seals onto Ichigo instead, making him the new Master of Saber. _

_Kiritsugu nodded his head before he went out to leave the room. When he had done so, Ichigo had waved his fingers to his wife so that she and the kids could leave the room as well. Orihime had quirked her eyebrow at some confusion, but when he pointed his finger between him and Saber, she had more or less realized what he meant. _

_"I'll have to go to Kisuke's as well." Orihime said. "I need to check up on my body. Something about it really doesn't seem right." _

_"Can I go with you?" Kazui asked, as he had clinged onto her leg. ''Please?" _

_Orihime smiled before she gently pulled her son from her leg. "Sorry, sweetie. But you'll have to stay in the house. Why don't you and Shirou just play together while I'm gone?"_

_This seemed to have gotten a smile out of the toddler. ''Okay then!" he exclaimed before he got to Shirou and grabbed his hands. "Come on! Let's go play!" _

_"Oh, uh—" Shirou blinked his eyes in slight surprise as the toddler had tried to pull him. "—Sure, alright. Let's go play." he said, agreeing to the younger child's play as both of them had gotten out of the room. _

_Orihime had done the same thing shortly after, but not without giving one last glance to Ichigo and Arturia before doing so. And soon enough, it was only just the two of them in the room. _

_Arturia had folded her arms as she had a smirk on her face. "So, looks like you wanted to talk to me about something?" she had rhetorically asked. "And just what exactly would that be?" _

_"Well…" Ichigo slightly scratched his head. He had his eyes look down at the floor slightly before looking back at Saber. "How exactly are you holding up?" _

_"Holding up on what?" Arturia asked. _

_"I'm talking about, Arthur. You really do miss him a lot, don't you?" he spoke softly. He saw Arturia's face flinch just slightly before she turned her head to look away. She didn't really get to say anything on that matter. "Listen, it's fine if you admit you do miss him. Hell, I miss the kid not being with us. I want him to be with us. I really do." Arturia still didn't say anything on the matter. In fact she was only just remaining silent. Though Ichigo could see that she was clenching her hands on her forearms. "Arturia—"_

_"Yes!" Arturia snapped as she looked back at Ichigo with quite a frustrated look she had. "You're right, ok?! I do miss Arthur! Why do you think I wouldn't?!" _

_"So… when is he gonna come back?" Ichigo asked, taking a few steps closer to his Human Servant. "How long would it take?" _

_Arturia slumped her head down. "I wish I knew… Merlin took him so he could teach Arthur how to control his own power. I don't know when he's coming back or how long it would take him to fully control his powers. Until that very day comes, we'll just have to wait. But, I swear…" she had started to grit her teeth. "If I find out that Merlin is not able to do it, I'm going to chop his fucking head off." _

_"I mean, he's gotta be able to, right?" Ichigo asked. "This guy used to teach you as well, didn't he?" _

_Arturia had nodded her head. "Yes, he did. I was his apprentice when I was just a little girl. All until I was finally ready to pull Caliburn out." she then made a small chuckle. "Still… this is all so new now." _

_"What is?" _

_"This. All of this, really." Arturia had waved her arms. "When I was originally alive, my one purpose was the dedication of becoming a king, that was the only thing that mattered to me. My country was going to be ruined, and I thought I was the only one who could prevent that from happening by becoming a king myself. So I pulled that sword out, led the country for a while, and I thought that was that." she had then slumped her head down. "Until… the day reached when it finally came to ruin." there was a wash of guilt that was ridden on her face. "To this day, I still think that it was my fault that the country was ruined. It only feels like I haven't done anything except just deny the inevitable." _

_Ichigo had a pang of guilt of his own for hearing his Servant saying this. He wanted to comfort her now. _

_"When I died during my last moments of living, I somehow wanted to have a second chance at living. A restart. To correct the mistakes I made as a king." Arturia had continued on. "And when I became a Heroic Spirit, I had shots of getting the Holy Grail for a wish that I wanted. And that wish was to go back and live as the king once more. 9 years ago, I felt like the Grail was just at my grasp, but then Kiritsugu had forced me to destroy my only wish that I so badly wanted." the teenager had clenched her right fist, remembering how forced her body felt when she used Excalibur to destroy it. "Though I suppose that's the __**only **__right choice Kiritsugu ever made in that war. Especially when I came back to life and I was bathed by the mud." her clench fist had then loosened up. "I can't really explain the words properly, but you could just __**feel **__how corrupt and rotten it was. And then when I came back to life, the city I was in was burning up __**everywhere **__I went. I just really couldn't take it anymore. I was pissed off. I was angry that my only shot at coming back was just a lie I was told. Angry that now Irisviel was gone, and will never come back again. Angry at Kiritsugu and everything he had done to win." _

_Ichigo only looked at his Saber, waiting to see if she had anything more to say. She seemed to have finished for now. "Do you still want it then?" he asked. It had Arturia look up at him again. "That wish of yours. Do you still want it somehow?" _

_Arturia bit her lower lip, seeming as though she wasn't sure of how to correctly respond to this. "I... I'm not very sure. I still wanted to be a king, but when I came back to life, it feels like that really changed. I realized that in this era that I'm in doesn't rely on a king anymore to lead them. I was stuck. My whole life I dedicated to become a king, but now this world doesn't even need one anymore." she looked directly at Ichigo's eyes. "I also had to stay somewhere, since I'm a human again I would need hunger and water to sustain myself. But then... I had to stay with you. I met you back during the Grail War when I was with Irisviel, I saw your power when you intervened at some points, and then... I finally got to know you, your wife, and your child when all of us moved in together." she had then made a sigh. "Since I couldn't be king anymore, I didn't know what I should so. But then you and Orihime showed me on different ways of living a life." when she had spoken this, it made her smile, remembering the fun times she had with those. "I never knew that being normal could be so… good. It made me feel free." _

_This had Ichigo make a smile of his own, and he went ahead to give Arturia a hug, as he had her head rest on his chest. She went ahead to hug him back. "I remember the look on your face, you looked like you were having so much fun." he said, feeling the warmness of her body pressing against his from the hug. _

_Arturia nodded her head in confirmation. "I can tell you I really did. It felt so good that I didn't have to suppress emotions anymore, that I could get to release them." she had went on to hug him a little tighter. "After that… months have passed by." _

_"Yeah…" Ichigo remarked, as he had gently caressed her back. "Though… I can't say I really blame you for a wanting a wish like that. I do know what it's like to lose something important to you. Sometimes, I wonder to myself on what would have happened if my mother was still alive. If I had never crossed that river, or if Yhwach hadn't taken her Quincy powers yet. I do still wonder if she really had lived… what would happened then? As much as I would have loved to see her again every day, there's something in the back of my mind that says I might not be the same person that I am now." _

_"And if your mother had lived… would you still be here right now?" _

_Ichigo had a small frown from that. But she did have a good question; would he still stand here to this very moment? Or would he be off somewhere else? Honestly this made him shudder. "To be honest... I really have no clue." he said. _

_"Though now that you say it…" Arturia had begun to speak again now. "I wonder myself if I had managed to keep my country before the day I died… if I or anything else could have changed? Though with the time I spent with you and your family… the more the wish in my mind just… toned down I guess?" _

_Ichigo's frown had turned to a smile again. "I'm really glad that we managed to help you with that one." _

_"Yeah…" Arturia turned her upwards to look directly at Ichigo's face. She wouldn't lie, she liked that how more taller he was than her in the position she was in. "Not to mention that with the following months passing by... My attention to you and your family grew more and more. And eventually, I had fallen for you. Something I could never comprehend when I used to live. And along with your wife as well." _

_"Yeah…" Ichigo had his hand go to Arturia's pale blond hair, as he had gently caressed it. "I think the same could be said for both of us. I mean, for your age you were just so beautiful." he then made a small smirk. "I still remember when I caught you making out with my wife." _

_Arturia gained a smirk of her own from this, remembering the reactions that both of them had. "Yeah, I remember it as well. The look on your face was just priceless." she then made a giggle. _

_Ichigo couldn't help but snicker as well. "Well, what could you except? It's not really every day you get to see your wife and another beautiful woman kissing each other in front of you." _

_Arturia then made a teasing grin. "But you still really liked it. That bulge in your pants said otherwise." she teased him. _

_Ichigo made a smirk out of this. "Says the woman who couldn't keep her hands out of my wife, and then went ahead to do the same with me." he had teased her back. _

_"I couldn't help it." Arturia had pouted when she buried her head fully onto Ichigo's chest. "Your wife just reminded me of Irisviel so much that I couldn't stop myself." _

_"And after that, the three of us just talked with one another, and we came to a conclusion that I get to have both of you." _

_"Along with other women." Arturia looked back at Ichigo with a sly grin. _

_Ichigo amusingly rolled his eyes out of this. "Yeah, that as well." _

_"One thing led to another, the three of us made love to another, and that was the day you got me pregnant as well." _

_Ichigo smiled at this. "Yeah, I remember it as well." _

_Arturia had chuckled, seeming as though she just found something funny. "Months passed by before I finally gave birth to Arthur." _

_"And also when you crushed my entire right arm." Ichigo murmured at that sentence, but Arturia heard him say this, making her snicker in doing so. "What? That was not funny. That was about the most painful thing I felt besides when Orihime crushed my hand when she gave birth to Kazui. Shit like that is just painful as hell." he had shivers running down on him just by remembering those. _

_"Yeah…" Ichigo looked down to see Arturia resting her head on his chest again, and he could see she had a frown on her. "Except when I gave birth, I only had him for barely any time before he had to leave with Merlin. It's just not fair…" _

_Ichigo sighed as the grip on his hug became a little tighter. "I know it has to suck… but all we could do now is just wait. Just hopefully not for too long…" he told her. "You feel better now?" _

_"Yeah... I think I'm done penting up now." Arturia remarked, looking up at Ichigo again with a smile. "I needed that." _

_"Anytime." Ichigo then bent down to kiss her forehead. "You know I love you as well." _

_"I know. I love you too." Arturia then went ahead to kiss Ichigo on the lips. _

_Ichigo had started to kiss her back as well. He held his hands onto her hips while Arturia held her hands on his cheeks. "Mmmm…" they both moaned onto each other's lips as they had made out with one another. "Mmmm…" they held onto one another as they became absorbed in their kiss. Ichigo's hand travelled down to Arturia's thigh, marvelling at just how soft and smooth it was, and then his hand had went up to her ass before he went ahead to squeeze her cheek that went under her black panties. "Mmm…" Arturia had clenched her eyes more tightly, feeling Ichigo's hand touching her butt. _

_The Servant had then backed her lips off, taking some breaths in doing so while her face showed some hints of red. "H-Hey… let's not get carried away right now. You know that the kids are still in the house, right?" she had reminded him. _

_"Oh, right." Ichigo chuckled out of some slight embarrassment on his part. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself." _

_"Sure you didn't…" Arturia rolled her eyes in amusement from how much Ichigo was attracted to her body. _

_Ichigo had pulled himself from the hug, making a small cough in doing so. "Anyway… how's that Illya girl doing now?" he asked, his tone differing a little more seriously. _

_"She's still resting up." Arturia answered him. "Though I'm not sure how she would react as to being here." _

_"She's Kiritsugu's daughter, right?" Ichigo asked. _

_"She is. I was gonna go get her to the castle, but for some reason when I was getting there I saw her getting attacked by wolves." Arturia had shuddered, remembering the horrible sight of the blood on the girl. "I have no idea what she was even doing there. I took her back here instead, better than being in the cold. I think it might be better for her if she stayed here, rather than being in that damn castle. Especially with the two of us here." _

_"Alright." Ichigo nodded his head. "That might be for the best."_

* * *

"Uh, madam?"

Arturia snapped her eyes open. She whirled her head from behind to look at Liz, who had been standing behind her back. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready now. I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat now or…?"

"Oh. Yes, I'll be at the kitchen right away." the adult Arturia had answered her. "Just give me another minute or so."

The maid had nodded her head before she went off to leave the dojo room, leaving the Servant all by herself again.

* * *

"Hyah!" Gilgamesh had grabbed a pair of weapons from his Gate of Babylon and threw them at the air right in front of him. "Hragh!" he pulled a sword from the gate next to him before he threw it again. He then pulled out two more weapons and threw them both at the same time from the front.

Gilgamesh took some breather to regain his breath from the amount of work he had been putting into this practice. It felt like he's been going at this for hours now as he kept on throwing his weapons from his Gate of Babylon.

"My, my, you seem to be working quite hard lately." Gilgamesh had turned around to see Kirei Kotomine walking towards him, as the priest had both his arms behind his back with a smile shown on him.

"Kotomine…" Gilgamesh had remarked with some slight annoyance in his tone. "What do you want?"

The priest before him continued to keep up the smile he had that seemed to be more like a friendly gesture, but Gil knew much better than that. "Why, am I not allowed not to see the progress that my Servant has been working on?" Kirei had amusingly asked.

Gilgamesh had folded his arms, his red eyes staring right back at the priest with the look of commandment of a king. "Cut the crap and tell me what you're really in for, Kotomine. I am in no mood to play your little games right now."

"I could reassure you that this is the reason I came by to check on you." Kirei had told the king. "Though there might be another one as well…" the priest could see that the king demanded to know to tell him, even though he said nothing yet. "I'm still rather stunned, truly. That you, the King of Heroes, actually decided to train for the Holy Grail War that will be coming up in 4 years." he made a small chuckle that lasted only for a second, making it that he also slumped his shoulders. "If you ask me, it seems quite unfair for the other Servants that would participate in the Fifth Holy Grail War. It would be quite a sight to pity for."

This had Gilgamesh make a small smirk of his own as he had folded his arms. "Unfair? A pity? With the way you said it, Kotomine, you sound as though that you actually care what would happen to others by the day the war arrives once more. Would you really care if things were fair or not?"

Kirei had more so shrugged from this. "I suppose you would be correct about that. What I hadn't expected however was how much effort you have been putting into this. You really seem to be taking this training of yours quite seriously." he had stated, and all the smile on his face was now gone. Gilgamesh didn't really say anything to this, in fact he only stood in silence, as if to let him continue to speak his mind. "It's quite ironic. In the last war, you didn't dare to even raise a finger against anyone unless you felt like doing it yourself. But in this upcoming war, you seem to be taking many precautions, and raising your power to even greater heights than it ever has before. And just what may this reason be? Are you worried there's someone who's even more powerful than you? Even the outfit you have now is completely different."

It was true. Instead of the usual modern slick human clothes that Gilgamesh wore, he seemed to be wearing some sort of Babylonian outfit that seemed to fit that of a warrior. Gilgamesh had merely sighed from this. "I would have to say that you might be correct on that term, Kotomine. I wouldn't even do this unless there was someone I had to worry about winning… well, maybe make that two right now." he murmured on the last part.

"Two?" Kirei raised his eyebrow in fascination by this. "With the way you spoke, it sounded as though there was only one person you were worried about? I would have assumed that training for this long should make you more than prepared."

"I have thought about it as well, but that wasn't until I came to face to face with him for the first time." was Gilgamesh's answer.

"First time?" Kirei had some look of confusion and fascination. "I do remember that you mentioned him to me from time to time, I would have assumed you would have met this person 10 years ago from the previous Holy Grail War. Just what Servant are you so worried about to make you train to this extent?"

"Well…" Gilgamesh had softly scratched his blond hair. "The thing… this isn't exactly a Servant."

This had Kirei seem quite confused by this statement. "Pardon?" Kirei wasn't sure if he had heard that correctly. His Servant had been training for a entire decade, but the person he was worried about wasn't even a Servant? What did that mean?

"The man that I am trying to defeat is not really a Servant per say. You might as well argue that he has power that far surpasses that of an average Servant. But his powers are unlike anything I've ever seen before." Gilgamesh had started to inform the priest. "They were quite… unique to say the least. And extremely powerful as well. Not to mention his outward appearance is different." Kirei didn't really object at all, if anything he seemed to be getting interested in this as well. "I first saw this man over 10 years ago in the previous Holy Grail War, but we never met officially until quite recently."

"And just what exactly did this man look like?" Kirei asked with keen interest.

"I more so remember he had orange spiky hair, a large sword about the size of his body, and a black shihakusho." Gilgamesh had told him. "You might be able to know him if you ever saw him a battle. Though he does have a different style now…" he had put his fingers on his chin. "Though that doesn't matter." Gil let his fingers go now. "That was what he used to look like 10 years ago. We never really fought each other as well… and I think I'm glad that was the case."

"Oh?" hearing that last one really increased Kirei's interest. "You're saying you would have lost against this man if you had fought him back then?"

Gilgamesh had grit his teeth briefly, not exactly happy about the word "lost" against someone like himself, but he had swallowed his pride on this before he released a hesitant sigh. "As much as I dislike even saying this, then yes. I would have more than likely lost." Man, just saying that sounded so bitter to him, but he really couldn't deny reality. "That's why I decided to train when I came back to life. That man is still in this town to this day. If I just sat around and did nothing, I would be no match for him. And in order to match this man's power, I have to train myself, and that would mean get over the weaknesses I have of my Archer class, even if I would have to train myself in close range combat if that ever came the case."

"I see then…" This had been Kirei's answer, as he started to understand more and more of the training. "So that would explain why you were throwing your weapons from your Gate of Babylon? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that those were supposed to fire on their own."

Gilgamesh nodded his head. "They do. But I figured out that when I'm the one that throws the weapons with my hands, the speed and power is greater than what the Gate of Babylon is able to throw."

Kirei nodded his head in understanding. "Though what about now? Are you still unsure if you could beat this man?"

Gilgamesh had thought about it. "I had been confident when I met him that I could defeat him. But then to my surprise I sensed he was so much more powerful than he had been 10 years ago. Though something about it didn't seem right… to me it felt as though he was trying to suppress himself as much as he possibly could, at the same level he was at over a decade ago. But I could just tell he's gotten much stronger since then. So I will have to train even harder in order to unlock my full potential now." The king had turned around to face his back. "We have 4 years left till then... I fear that if I do not unlock my full potential at that time, I may be doomed in this war. Especially if I would have to go up against him and his Saber."

"Saber?" Kirei questioned this one. "This man has a Saber Servant on his side?"

"He does." Gil turned his head and nodded in confirmation. "It's the same one that was in the war 10 years ago as well, but she feels like a completely different person. She's become far more powerful than she ever had been in that war. I'm worried about facing up against her as well."

"I see… sounds like you would have your hands full on this one." Kirei said.

"It sounds like I do. And this time, I will not have my arrogance blind me like it had in the previous war." Gilgamesh said, having a rather serious look. "I was a fool back then. I did not become a king just so I could boast my power upon everyone as if I was some child. A king must take his position and his responsibilities handed to him seriously. Especially if it ever meant to protect his kingdom."

Kirei had merely just stared at his Servant, not really saying a word until he just nodded. "Very well then. I'll just leave now so you can go back to what you were doing before." he said, before he turned and started to walk away.

Gilgamesh had said nothing to this, but instead he just simply went back to do his training.

* * *

**Hey guys. Kinda been a while since we last met didn't we? It's been what, a month and a half since we met? Sorry about that, but doing multiple stories at once is kinda hard to keep up with. **

**So I kinda read your reviews and some of you did seem really confused on some parts that I wrote that you didn't really seem to understand. There was one review there that told me I should do something to elaborate on just how exactly Salter got together with Ichigo and Orihime, the reason for Arthur's birth, and along with the confusion I sparked with Gilgamesh being more powerful than Ichigo. **

**So my Co-Author and I decided to write a flashback chapter that should hopefully explain just enough things that confused you for now.**

**Alright I fucked something up. **

**So I kinda mixed what I said before. **

**So for real this time, no screws up. Everything in TYBW arc did go the same way as it did before. Only difference was that Ichigo in this version is able to pick any version of Zangetsu he previously had before in his life. He can choose to go with original, Fullbring Shinigami, or the True dual blades. **

**And yes Ichigo had been involved in the Holy Grail War in Fate/Zero, though not directly. He had been involved at some points of that. If you do still need some understanding then I ask of you to be patient. I need to get done with the Bakugan parts of this so that I could fully explain in the story of how and when this stuff happened. **

**Until then I will see you all later! **


	8. Fun Times

Alright, he finally made it to the store. He should have figured that the Clock Tower wouldn't really have any weapons that he would require there. After all, they were Mages. They absolutely disliked the idea of having weapons that didn't involve Mystic Codes or Magic in any way. Especially modern weapons. Even though it may come in handy in some fights like Kiritsugu had done in the 4th Grail War. Though it was useful against the Masters or other said Mages. Against Servants it was nigh impossible in most cases.

Though luckily for him, he was only a freelancer mercenary that was involved within the Clock Tower, with just assignments handed to him that he would do. He thought that would be as far as he would be connected to that place.

"You sure this is the place?"

"Of course it is. I come by this place every so often to get the weapons I need." though he hadn't been the only one to walk by himself, as there had been another person walking beside him. And that had been Kairi Sisigou. "Trust me, this is a pretty good place for people like us to get what they need. You were looking for guns, correct?"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered the man. "I kinda lost my old ones in the middle of a fight I was in. Though then again, those things were starting to suck."

"You won't have to worry about that. Whatever you get in this place should be better than your old guns. Anyway, this should be the place right about here." Kairi said, as he and Ichigo have reached the destination of the shop that the mercenaries have gotten to.

The shop itself didn't seem to be anything out of place. In fact if any normal person was there, they might have thought if the shop looked old and rundown. But those like them knew better than that. "Don't get fooled by its appearance. It's very much alive from the inside." Kairi had reassured Ichigo, whom didn't really need that as he could already sense somebody by there.

"Got it then." Ichigo nodded his head, right before the two of them had entered the shop by themselves.

Both freelancers have gotten within the confines of the said shop. Since they couldn't rely on the Clock Tower to give weapons of them, this had been the only other place that Kairi knew where they could get what was needed. They have looked around to see there were quite amount of different weapons in this place. Along that there had been a shopkeeper in this place.

"I take it that you two are the ones that requested for the guns?" the shopkeeper asked as he had gotten up from a chair he sat at.

"This guy here is the one that would need them." Kairi pointed to Ichigo next to him.

"Alright, well I think I have just the things that you would need." the shopkeeper pulled a drawer on the table and brought down two brand modelled guns on the table. Ichigo had to say, he was quite impressed with the physical look that displayed. And he saw the shopkeeper holding one onto his hand. "Don't worry, these ones can handle the pressure far better than your other guns. So that this way, the shots are more concentrated and there won't be any collateral damage… unless you use a grenade launcher."

"I don't think that would be necessary." Ichigo dismissed his hand on the last suggestion. "Though would it be alright if I could just try it out with them?"

"By all means, go ahead. If you like what you see, then you pay up. If you don't like it… well I doubt you wouldn't. There are some dummies up ahead, they may not be much but it's kinda all I got in case my place doesn't get wrecked."

"Alright then." Ichigo said. "I'll see what these things can do."

* * *

After she had finished up eating her breakfast, Arturia had went back to her own training again. As of this moment she had been wearing a leotard gym outfit just so she could have right clothes to do so, and not have her favorite black dress to get sweaty from her work.

Arturia kept on doing crunches, all while there was small glimmers of sweat shown on her body. Along that there had also been some signs of her muscular physique along beneath the clothes she wore. The former king had kept on going for a few more setups, wanting to get some good workout.

When she had managed to take a few more setups, Arturia had decided to finish it for today, getting up from the floor as she wiped out some sweat from her forehead. "Alright, that should be enough for today. Though... I better take a shower again." she said, more so to herself. Considering the physical work she had done, she would have to say a shower would seem good right about now.

Arturia had walked along the halls of the large house that she lived in now. She had a few pair of clothing with her at hand. But after all the physical workout, Arturia felt her body getting bothered. She supposed she would tame the heat within her when she got in the tub.

However, when she got close to the bathroom door, she could hear that someone else was in there. Curious to know who was there, Arturia leaned her ear closer to hear better. She slightly widened her eyes when she heard Orihime humming in there. Knowing this information, Arturia had gained a sly grin on her face at the thought of her wife and that body of hers at the tub she was at.

Arturia then used the key she had with herself just so she could open the door. She managed to unlock the door, and she swinged it open. Since the training Arturia has felt her lust increasing, and she wanted it to be repressed down… and she now knew what way she could get to do that.

Orihime turned her head to look at the door being open. On instinct she tried to duck as low as she could do her body couldn't be seen. Though Orihime saw that it had only been Arturia entering the bathroom, but nonetheless she was still somewhat taken by surprise. "A-Arturia?!" the Kurosaki wife stumbled a bit, with a tint of red blush dawned on her face.

"Hey, hime." Arturia had a wicked grin that was shown on her. "Sorry to barge in like this, but I wasn't patient enough to wait for your turn to be finished. So I just thought if maybe I could get to join with you instead?" the wickedness showed some _intentions_ that she had going in her mind. She started to take off the clothes she had all while keeping her eyes on the princess that was in the tub. "You don't mind, do you?" she had taken off the top black clothing of the leotard outfit and threw it in the ground, right before she started to take off the bra she had.

"Uhh…" Orihime hadn't taken a proper response, as she only watched Arturia take off the bra to reveal the massive luscious breasts that had developed so much that it looked bigger than her breasts. If she would have thought she could reject, it had already been too late as Arturia closed the door and locked it with the key she had. "No... I don't really mind." she answered, all while keeping her eyes on the grown woman. Though along that she didn't mind too much on the Human Servant to join a bath with her. Though she had a feeling this might be more than a normal bath…

Arturia had kept on taking her clothes off. Now from the leotard pants along with her panties, she took them off and kicked them a little away from her. Orihime could now see the Goddess' body at its full view. She could see the glorious 6 pack that she could easily from there, and it made Arturia even more gorgeous with the muscles she had developed over the years. Honestly it made Orihime almost jealous at just how muscles like that could even make a woman more beautiful?

Arturia had now stepped inside the bathtub, with her being right behind Orihime's back. "See? Don't you think that this is better than doing it by yourself?" Arturia said, having a sly grin while she had grabbed a shampoo to get some of the oil out before she began to rub it on Orihime's back

"Well, yeah I guess so…" Orihime answered while looking down at the water, also feeling her back getting rubbed.

"Hm?" Arturia had then rested her chin onto Orihime's shoulder, with her body leaning in closer as her breasts have pressed against directly on the other woman's back. "What's the matter? Are you actually uncomfortable with me being here?" Arturia's hands have gotten onto Orihime's shoulders before they had lowered down further to her back.

"N-No." Orihime tried to give some eye contact to the Servant. "It's not really that. I mean you did manage to take me by surprise…"

"So if me being with you isn't the problem…" Arturia's hands have then gotten to Orihime's hips, making some small rubs in doing so. "Then what's making you tense up?" her hands have started to travel upwards now, with her fingertips briefly touching Orihime's breasts before getting to her shoulders again. "You gotta ease up. We're just sharing a bath together." her hands then slowly went back down at the hips once more, right before they wrapped around at the stomach, pulling Orihime closer to her body.

"Yeah, I know…" Orihime had a blush when she felt Salter's breasts press against her back more firmly. Not just that but she could still feel those abs the beautiful woman behind her had. "Again, I don't really mind it."

"Then what's bugging you?" Arturia made a small hiss, as she ran her hands around Orihime's stomach, though they have slightly gone upwards in doing so. "Come on, you know you can tell me…"

Orihime could know that with how Arturia was running her hands on her body that this had been more of a seductive approach. Arturia was horny. Though for Orihime, while not minding this with how long she and Ichigo have been together with her, thought that this had been slightly soon since they just had sex last night. "Well, uh…" Orihime gave an eye contact at the Human Servant, and the dragon-like eyes were quite a sight to look upon.

"Sorry if I'm going at it like this." Arturia said. "But I just can't help myself." she made a hitched breath before taking a gentle bite at Orihime's neck, and after that giving off a few trail of kisses. Orihime's breath hitched from the small action, but she wasn't calling it off. "Come on… tell me what's wrong?"

Orihime could feel Arturia's body trying to grind against hers. "I-It's your body…" she almost made a moan.

"Hm?" Arturia moved back her chin, as she had now more so stared at the long orange hair in front of her. "What could you mean by that?" she then made a dirty smile. "Are you saying you would like to have a front view? Or maybe… get your hands on it?" she made a small tease.

"It's just that… it's the muscles you have." Orihime answered, to which it had Arturia a little confused. "It just makes you look so gorgeous, and so beautiful. Honestly, I'm almost jealous at how it fits you so perfectly. The amount of what you have wouldn't really look so good on a normal woman, and yet it just really looks so good on you. I kinda wonder what it would be like if I had something like that."

Arturia's grin had turned to a more amusing one. "Really? That's what this is about?" she made a small chuckle. "So are you thinking on actually gaining the packs I have?"

"Well… maybe a little…"

Arturia chuckled again. "If you wanna train for 10 years, then be my guest. Though…" her hands had started to travel slightly upwards at Orihime. "I really don't think it would look good on you. And it might look pretty weird as well." she had gotten so very close to the ample blossoms Orihime had. "Though you could gain just a _little_ bit muscle to make yourself look a little more attractive. I'm sure Ichigo might like it. And besides…" her hands have then finally gotten to the large breasts, and she made a small hiss when she felt it before she proceeded to grope them. "Your body already looks damn sexy in its own rights. Especially after you give birth to a child."

Orihime made some small hitches when she felt her boobs getting groped. She then got pushed down slightly where her head had rested between Salter's tits. Orihime looked her head up to see Arturia's eyes staring down at hers with a dirty grin. The Kurosaki wife had a shiver running down her spine when Arturia's eyes held that of a dominant dragon, a dragon that had been the predator that searched for its prey. And Orihime was the right source of being a prey.

"Though say… you mind helping on something?" Arturia asked with a wicked grin once more, as she pulled Orihime closer to her head. "My body is bothering me so much after all the training I've done today." she caressed Orihime's hair, as she pulled the woman closer to her lips. "I need it so bad." she made a whisper.

"Well... I — nngh…" Orihime silently grunted when Arturia lowered her head to gently bite her ear. "Didn't I already _help_ last night?"

"You did. But now I need it again." Arturia hissed once more as she groped Orihime's breasts a little harder, which drew a groan out of her. "Besides, wouldn't you want to help your fellow wife with her pent up lust? Especially the steam I got when seeing you naked."

"I—" Orihime yelped when Arturia pinched her nipples, which have become aroused by the female touches as they have hardened.

"Sounds like you're getting horny by this as well. Such a dirty woman you are…" Arturia smirked. "I like that."

Orihime had turned her head to look back at Salter again. She would have attempted to say something, but she had gotten cut off when Arturia moved her head before pressing her lips against hers. Orihime had slightly widened her eyes before Arturia went to work her lips around her wife's. The two women have kissed each other, with Arturia's hugging Orihime to pull closer to her, and Orihime trying to hug back Arturia herself despite the position she was in. Both their lips meshed with one another's, with Arturia taking more control from the top while her hands have roughly gotten to the breasts the other woman had.

Orihime made some muffled moans as she had her hands get on Arturia's cheeks just so she could kiss her back. Arturia had then went to work on her tongue, as she pushed it past Orihime's mouth. Orihime herself also tried to use her tongue to mesh in with Salter's. Both women had their tongues mesh against one another, but Arturia had been the more dominant side by pushing Orihime's tongue back with her own.

Wanting to get herself in a more comfortable position, Orihime had gotten off of Arturia and had tried to turn around properly, only for Arturia to get much closer to her, with some of the water spilling out from the bath. Arturia wrapped her fingers around Orihime's chin and pulled her closer to kiss her again. They begun to make out once more, not pulling away from each other. They had their tongues locked with one another, but this time Arturia was letting it stay out a little more even. They had their eyes closed for the duration of the makeout, and Orihime was moving her hands to touch Arturia's lubricant tits, making them also circle around as she had her hands make contact with them.

Arturia then pulled her lips back and went on to give a predatory smile on Orihime. "You like it, don't you?" she could clearly see the lust that now harbored within the other woman's eyes. "Don't you want this?" she had now moved closer, where both their lips were just inches upon one another.

Orihime had hitched her breath and nodded. "Yes…" was her honest answer. She had become too aroused with the other female in the bath with her, and the seduction methods that were used as well. "I do want it…"

"I expected as much." Arturia gave a short kiss to Orihime before she started to go down lower and kiss her neck next. Orihime gave off some moans from this. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, hime." she whispered before going ahead to kiss her neck again, but she had quickly went down to go lower. Her eyes landed on a large prize for her to take. Arturia then began to take one of the hardened nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Ahhh!" Orihime moaned when she felt her breasts gain pleasure from what Arturia had been doing to her. The strong woman's hands have been exploring her blessed chest, groping them under her possession for Arturia to take. "Ohhh!" she wrapped her hands around the woman's head, as if to somehow bring her closer.

"Mmhm… mmhm…" Arturia had kept on sucking on Orihime's large tits. Along that there was milk coming out as well. "Tastes really good…" Arturia hissed before going back to sucking on the tits again. But this time she had her head get in between the blossoms. Arturia had her hands to go and explore the tasty breasts she was getting on.

Orihime had kept on releasing her moans, now fully letting Arturia do what she wanted from her. And Arturia kept on focusing on the large beasts, going from sucking, to groping, squeezing, and even pinch on them. "Ahh, ahh, ohhh!" Orihime kept on groaning, wrapping her arms around Arturia's head as if she didn't want it to be let go.

However this had only lasted for about a short period of time before Salter let go of Orihime's tits. She popped her mouth back from them while her hands were still in contact. Arturia could visibly see the lust that overwhelmed the orange haired beauty, as she made several pants. Arturia then wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck before moving in to kiss her again. The two female lovers had another makeout session going on, with Arturia's tongue overwhelming Orihime's, albeit very shortly before Salter pulled back.

Arturia and Orihime now had their foreheads pressed against one another's. Their breaths kept coming out as forms of pants, with their lips being so close to one another. Arturia then began to have her hand slide down lower. Orihime had her eyes down on the hand that went through the water. She could feel her stomach getting touched, but the hand kept on going lower until it her reached between her legs. Orihime made a small squirm when she felt Salter's fingers rubbing in her clit.

"My, my…" Arturia gave a teasing grin at the other woman, who had been gripping on her shoulders. "I think that the water isn't the only thing that's getting you wet." she said, right before she inserted a finger inside Orihime's pussy.

Orihime made a small groan as she felt Salter's finger going inside her private spot. Arturia had kept on inserting her finger in and out of the sweet love spot. Orihime could feel her walls getting a little warmer, allowing the former king to have ways with her. Arturia had then decided to spice it up more now by inserting another finger into her. Orihime withdrew a sharp breath from this course of action, but she only moaned in doing so. Arturia had used her middle and ring fingers to pump them in and out again.

"Haah, haah, haah…" Orihime held onto Salter's shoulders while still keeping her eyes locked with the king. "That… it feels really good."

Arturia began to kiss around her neck once more. "I know it does." her other hand began to caress Orihime's back while still working her fingers inside the pussy.

"Ke — Keep going…" Orihime grunted with her words, letting the waves of pleasure get to her mind. "Feels so good…" she barely got the words out as she kept releasing sweet moans that were music to Arturia's ears.

Arturia had kept on pumping her fingers in and out of the pussy she was fingering. She stopped going at that area and began to attack Orihime's breasts once more, getting her other hand at the left breast before she began to suck on it. Orihime had moaned louder than she had before when the pleasure she felt increased more. "Yes! Yes! Keep doing it just like that!" she exclaimed with her eyes shut. "It feels so good!"

Arturia was gaining milk again from the large tits that she kept sucking on. She kept on moving her fingers within the cunt that kept getting more heated. "Keep going…" Orihime groaned again. "You're gonna… get me closer…" she released another moan. "Ahhh!"

Arturia then started to work on faster with her fingers. Besides the sounds of water making some splashes, she could still hear some wetness from Orihime's cunt. She popped her mouth back and began to pump them out furiously. Orihime could feel her heated cunt getting more tingly by the second from Salter's fingers doing a splendid job at pleasing her.

"So… you getting closer?" Arturia asked with a naughty grin at seeing the woman's body squirming, along with the constant moans she released as well.

"Yes, yes I am…" Orihime had gripped onto Arturia's shoulders. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum!" she swore under her breath from the intense pleasure she felt.

"I'll make sure you have a very good one coming by, princess…" Arturia teased. "Your king shall make sure of it."

Orihime only quickly nodded her head as a response. Her pussy just kept feeling so good from the Servant's fingers that were working their way in her. She wanted to get her orgasm, to feel that splendid feeling like how it had been done last night. Arturia had begun to pump her fingers as fast as she could make them go. The sensation nearly drove Orihime mad from how good it felt, and she felt her climax approaching closer and closer by the second.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!" Orihime was nearly throwing her head back. "Yes! I'm getting closer! I'm getting so close!" the summoning for words had become difficult to spout now. She could feel that lovely approaching so closely now. And Arturia was still working ways around her. She could just see the predator smile that curled on the other beautiful woman. "Uuuugh!" she clenched her teeth.

"That's it. Give it to me. Let me see the look on that face!" Arturia had exclaimed gleefully.

"I... I…" Orihime widened her eyes when she reached her limit. She couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Arturia! I'm fucking cumming!" she then felt her inner walls burst in her love juices that got to her lover's fingers. "Ahhhh!" Orihime nearly threw her head back as she contained a euphoric expression on her face. "Ohhh!"

Arturia watched with a smirk as her wife reached her climax. She waited for seconds to pass by until she could no longer feel any liquid dripping from the cunt. With that being done, Arturia pulled her fingers back and saw Orihime taking some breaths in doing so. Orihime pulled back slightly as she had her arms spread out from the water and leaned them on the opposite sides of the bathtub.

"Wow… that one was really great." Orihime panted with a smile shown on her.

"I can imagine." Arturia pulled herself closer. "Which is why it's your turn now."

"Hm?"

"Oh come now." Arturia spread her fingertips on Orihime's chin. "I already gave you an orgasm. Don't you think it's fair if you did the same for me?"

"Oh, right! Silly me…" Orihime chuckled out of some important.

"Good." Arturia leaned in to kiss the woman again, right before she moved upwards to sat on the left side of the tub, and spread open her legs to reveal her wet vagina. "Cause I really need some steam off. Would you be kind to help your king?"

"Uh, of course." Orihime got in between Salter's legs as she had her hands on each of Arturia's muscular thighs. "I don't really mind it…"

Orihime first looked over at the incredible abs that the other woman had. Honestly they were truly a sight to behold and be in awe at. However she knew she would have to please the concubine now. So with that said, Orihime dived her head right in and got to Arturia's clit before she put her tongue on it and began to make its use.

"Mmmhm…" Arturia had a pleased look on her face. "That's it. Keep going at it. Make good use of that tongue of yours." she said, bringing her palm on Orihime's head to bring her closer to her pussy.

Orihime began to work her tongue around her lover's private spot. She kept making kisses out of it before sticking her tongue in the slit, tasting Arturia's wet core before she began to explore the king. Arturia put her fingers on her aroused nipples and began to pinch them, just so she could maximize her pleasure. "Ohhh, yes. Keep going, Orihime." she made a moan coming out of her.

Orihime had done so as told, using all her attention to focus on eating out Arturia's tasty cunt. "Mmmhm… Ahhh…" she kept making lewd noises to see if she could arouse the woman as well. And much to her satisfaction, it seemed to have worked as Arturia had kept on moaning just a little more louder. Orihime then backed off of the pussy and proceeded to kiss Arturia's muscular abs, giving off some licks as well that made Salter give off a shiver down her spine. Orihime kept on kissing the packs before going down again to stick her tongue in Arturia's aroused cunt again.

"Haah, ahh…" Arturia had now groped her breasts, squeezing them as she could to gain more pleasure than what she already got. "Keep it up…"

Orihime had done just that. She kept licking around the core, and at some moments she had gotten her tongue inside as well. She could manage to get a taste of the small juices that leaked from Salter's pussy. Arturia's cunt had gotten more and more wet the longer this kept on going. "Are you enjoying this?" Orihime asked, gaining a small seducing grin of her own as she looked up at Arturia.

"Fuck yes…" Arturia had almost hissed at her words as she threw her head back. "Ah, fuck… you can make almost any woman be so pleased with that tongue of yours…"

Orihime merely continued onto her work by still using her tongue. She kept on doing this, as she rolled her tongue around Arturia's slit. Though she decided to spice it up by backing off her tongue, and went ahead to put two of her fingers inside the cunt. Arturia had withdrew a sharp breath from this. "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed. "Fuuuck!" she moaned as she felt Orihime's digit numbers in her, and along that Orihime began to eat out her clit once more. "Fuck yes!"

Orihime kept on pushing her digits while still eating out the lovely woman. She kept licking her tongue around the slit while still pumping her index and ring finger. "Mmmhmm…" she made a muffled moan, remarking on the woman's leaking juices.

Arturia was now starting to feel that she was getting much closer to release her climax. She could feel her inner walls tighten up. Along that the intensity of her body heating up to the familiar feeling like how it was last night. Arturia had kept on releasing moans of pleasure building up within her. And that wasn't until that she was starting to give in to it more and more. "Nngh… ahh, fuck!" Arturia nearly threw her head back. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm gonna cum really soon!"

Orihime had started to work on faster, using her tongue to get it done more quick, along with thrusting her fingers stronger than before. She kept it up as much as she could, just so she could drive Salter to unleash her orgasm. She had been doing as such, going between licking and fingering until the time finally came.

"Ahhh, ahhh!" Arturia had rubbed her tits so that she could could give herself more pleasure. "Yes! I'm getting so close! Gonna cum! Gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum, Orihime!" Arturia had then closed off her legs to bring Orihime closer to her pussy than before. She had her thighs wrap around her head. She could feel Orihime's tongue delve within her. That wasn't until Arturia hit her limit and couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhhh, fuck! I'm cumming!" she shouted before she had finally managed to cum all over on Orihime's mouth so that she could be able to drink it all.

Orihime managed to get some of Salter's sweet juices, though most of it had only landed on her face. Arturia had opened up her legs again so that she could free Orihime's head. The said woman from below looked up to see Arturia making some pants from the orgasm she made. "Oh yeah... I really needed that one." she looked to see where Orihime was at. "Thanks for that. That'll be enough."

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah." Arturia got in the bathtub again. "I just only needed a quickie. That should be enough… for now at least."

The two of them have continued onto their showering, having no more sexual innuendos going on within the bathroom, though despite some small teasings going on. After that they dried up and got to dress up before they left the bathroom, and they went to go to the kitchen just so they could eat their breakfast.

"Say… after breakfast, you kinda wanna go on a date?" Arturia asked, as she sat down on the floor beneath her as to where the food was at at the table.

"Wait, a date?" Orihime looked somewhat surprised as she also sat down. "Like just the two of us?" it's not more so she was surprised, more so on she hadn't expected something like that, and on why. "Why exactly?"

Arturia only shrugged. "I mean, why not? I'm finished with my training for now. And I feel relieved for the most part. Along that it's not like there's much to do. Plus I'm in more of a mood to have some fun." she said.

"Oh… well alright." Orihime didn't mind this. "Though where could we go?"

"I did have one thought of going somewhere downtown. Maybe go to a store for some shopping?"

"Well maybe so."

* * *

After the two of them had gotten some breakfast, they have gone out together downtown. The two of them had went on to go shopping as Arturia had suggested to go to. As of right now, she and Orihime had been walking together side by side together in a concrete ground, with some bags hanging onto their hands and along with more people walking within the streets as well. It was still a bright day outside as well, with cars passing by every once in a minute, making the town seem so alive.

"Alright, I think Ichigo's clothes should be about the last ones, shouldn't they?" Orihime asked for somewhat of clarification, as she looked around one of the bags she had to make sure that everything had been set.

"They should be. We did get ours, Ichigo's, along with Kazui and Illya's new set of clothes. That should be about everyone in the house." Arturia answered. "Oh, and along with Sella and Liz. They really need new clothes. Though Kazui and Illya might need it more in case they use up all the ones in their trip."

"I believe so as well. They could get a couple of new clothes." Orihime said, before she made a sigh. "They really add still growing…"

Arturia had gained a small smirk on her face when she decided to lighten things up. "Especially for Kazui as well? He is a growing boy as of now."

"He really is…" Orihime comically pouted. "It's just not fair. Why is he going through puberty? I still wanted him to be that sweet little boy who was so innocent and naive."

Arturia made a small chuckle out of her wife's childish nature. "Don't worry, he's still that sweet boy of yours. Just that he's gaining more… dirty thoughts. Especially now that he's noticing some… important parts with girls." she made a amusing smirk.

Orihime pouted once more. "But why?!"

Arturia merely shrugged. "He's around that age, so it should be normal. Though on where it comes from, it might come from his father's side." she then turned her head to look at the woman next to her. "Or… perhaps it comes from his mother instead?" she saw Orihime make a melodramatic gasp. "What? You can't tell me you don't have dirty thoughts in your head as well."

"But — But —" Orihime had now made teary eyes. "I can't be the only one at least!"

Arturia was starting to enjoy this. "Ah, so you do admit it. Though perhaps you're right, you may not be the only person. It may come from both his parents instead."

Orihime pouted once more, but now she had bowed her head in defeat. "You may even be right…"

Arturia then patted her head while still keeping a smirk. "There, there, it's not like anything weird would happen with him anyways. He's in a worldwide trip with Illya to take care of him. Along with that Bakugan of his as well."

Orihime sighed before she moved her head back up and decided to change the subject. "So is this still everything or is something else missing?" she asked, looking at all the bags they had.

"Hmmm…" Arturia then started to look around at the town again, searching for another store to go in. "There's still something left. After that we should go home by then."

"Alright!" Orihime cheerfully exclaimed. "Now let's find what we would look for!" she then blinked her eyes before looking back at the Servant again. "Wait, what _exactly_ are we searching for now?"

Arturia had gained a wide smirk on her face. "You'll know it when you see it. Let's just say something that would be a good surprise for our dear husband when he returns home."

The day had passed by relatively quickly. After Orihime and Arturia had gotten the last bit search that the Servant had been looking for, they have went back home. As of right now it had been the middle of the night, with Arturia and Orihime just getting to finish their dinner in their home.

"Ahhh, that was great!" Orihime patted her stomach, feeling quite full from the food that had been cooked by the maids in the house.

"Well it wasn't like Ichigo's cooking, but it was still quite good to dig in." Arturia said.

"Though... I'm still surprised by what you actually buyed." Orihime remarked, having a small blush on her face, remembering on what Arturia had actually buyed in a store they have been in.

Arturia had merely gazed at the other woman with a smirk. "How did you like the view of the lingerie I wore?"

Orihime made a small embarrassed look. "It was… very… it was quite a unique sight to look at."

Arturia made a small chuckle out of it. "Oh I can just imagine that Ichigo is going to love the outfit I buyed. The look on his face would just be too good…" she had leaned her elbow onto the table, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Ehehehe... I guess it would be."

"Yep… oh… and by the way, I forgot to mention that I have a surprise for you as well."

"Eh? What would that be?" Orihime asked, curious to know as to what sort of surprise did Salter have for her.

Then something felt odd. Orihime could swear that the eye colors had been glowing with a shade of orange in them. "Oh… it's nothing much." Arturia had leaned in closer onto the table. "But… let's just say it's something very big. You'll know what it is when you see it."

Suddenly Orihime had felt the need to run out. "That… seems interesting…" she could see there was a rather… _exciting_ smirk coming off from her. Orihime had started to get up from floor and headed back to her room. "But I think maybe we could save it later?"

Arturia didn't really answer her, but instead she kept staring at Orihime as she had left. Orihime had started to walk down the halls until she slided the door open, going to the bedroom as to where she and Salter sleep at together when they had to. However, Arturia had been following the princess until she got to the room as well.

"I did forget to mention just one thing." Arturia had slided the doors closed. "I wanted to show it you right now."

Orihime made a nervous chuckle, as Arturia had started to go to the drawers. "I-I don't think that's necessary. I can kinda wait a little longer actually!" she waved her hands in front.

"Please, I kindly insist." Arturia had opened up a drawer and started to put her hand on it to search for something. "I'm _very_ eager to show what I got for you. I assure that both of us will get to enjoy it."

Orihime was going to reply back something until Arturia pulled her hand out, and Orihime had nearly widened her eyes out when she saw what Arturia had on her hand. "Wait… but that's…"

"You guessed it." Arturia had been holding a strapon within her hand, showing off a seducing smirk in doing so. "You like the surprise?"

"Well at least I know what it is now…"

Arturia had began to walk towards the woman, while Orihime had been walking backwards. "It's just I really need your help. My body has been getting heated up again, and you are the right source to tame that."

Orihime had kept walking backwards, still keeping an awkward grin before she felt her back hit against a wall behind her. She couldn't get to anywhere else before Arturia pinned her hand next to her head, and got to her extremely close. Orihime could see the predator dragon eyes staring back at her own eyes. "Don't worry… you're gonna love it, just like in the shower today, except probably better." Arturia said, now pressing her forehead against Orihime's. "And unlike before; this one will last much, much longer."

Orihime had felt as though she had been shrinking down. "I feel like I don't have a say in this do I?"

Arturia's grin had grown larger. "Now then… prepare to be destroyed."

"Oh no…"

Back within the the area of the living room, Liz and Sella, in their casual clothing have been taking care of the food that had been left out, with both of them cleaning up the bowls.

"They're gonna go at it won't they?" Liz asked, as she had been wiping out any dirty spots within the bowl.

Sella had only sighed. "It appears that would be the case. I could already tell they would take a while to be finished."

Liz only made a small pout out of this. "They really get to have tons of fun, don't they?" she then looked at her twin Homunculi. "Hey, Sella, you think we could get to join in on the fun they have sometimes?"

Sella then turned to look at Liz and gave a flabbergasted look. "Wh — What?! Have you lost it?!"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't thought about joining in with them at least once."

"I couldn't ask for something like that!" Sella had a furious shade of red plastered onto her. "And even if I did, it's already too late to ask them anyways!"

"Hmmm…" Liz began to wonder. "Well if that's the case… maybe we could have fun with each other instead?"

"...Say what?!" Sella had a look of comical disbelief while taking a step back, letting the bowl drop in the sink.

"Come on… please…?" Liz had made a pouty look, taking a few steps closer as her arms wrapped around Sella's waist to bring her closer. "I just wanna have some fun as well."

"I… you…"

"Come on…" Liz made a smile. "It'll be worth it."

Liz then went forward and kissed Sella in the lips. Sella had widened her eyes from the motion of shock, but nonetheless she hadn't really backed off. Liz had closed her eyes to become engaged within the kiss. And slowly but surely, Sella started to succumb within the kiss.

And so, the house had been filled with nothing but blissful passions that would last for quite some time.

* * *

**Whew, finally done with this one. This kinda felt longer than necessary to hold up with, but hey at least it's finally published. Though I bet you weren't expecting the yuri lemon in this, were ya? Then again this story is rated M anyways… so there had to be expected of something out of it. **

**Though damn, this was my very first lesbian sex scene to do. Kinda hope I did at least pretty decent enough. Just so you know, there might be more lemons coming by in the story. **

**And another thing about the shop at the very beginning where Ichigo and Kairi were heading to, to make it clear, no a shop like that does not exist in Fate. My Co-Author thought of the idea because there was no way the Clock Tower would give **_**weapons**_** to someone, even if working under them. Especially modern ones. So this shop was kind of a leeway to think of something like that. **

**Though yeah… I don't really have much anything left to say about this really. Besides with if you guys liked this chapter then feel free to favorite, follow, or even review as well. **


	9. Can't Fear

"You're sure you have everything you need?" Waver asked as he, Shirou and Gray stood at the airport, with Ichigo having been done with everything he needed to accomplish. Because of that, it was his time to leave now as the orange haired man got his ticket ready to leave.

Ichigo nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, honestly I really needed these upgrades. They should be able to hold out for a good while as well." he then looked over at Shirou. "Hey, kid, it's been really nice catching up with you. Just please make sure to take care of yourself better."

"Well… I'll try to do that. Thanks for dropping by for the past week you've been here. If you want to, I can visit you and your family when I have enough free time from school." Shirou offered up, wanting to repay back the kindness that Mr. Kurosaki gave it to him. Though he knew that wasn't the only reason he came here, he knew that there was more to it than that. After all, he was still a Magus in his own way.

Ichigo smiled at this. "That would be nice, my kids would be ecstatic if they could meet you again, especially Kazui. You just do it when you really have time on your hands, don't do it for my sake."

"Right, you just take care of coming back home safe and sound." Shirou nodded his head. _'Though, I should really try to keep up with something better than just Reinforcement. But then again, would I even be able to? Reinforcement, Reconstruction, and other Magic is about the most I know right now with Lord El Melloi II as my teacher. If I could just at least find one good thing…' _he thought to himself. _'I should still become the Hero of Justice.' _

Gray didn't really say anything for the most part, except that she was hiding behind the back of Lord El Melloi ll. "Uh… no goodbye for me?" Ichigo only half joked, wanting to see if the girl could answer anything.

"... Have a safe trip." Gray spoke out to get some words out of her mouth, though that was all she could say.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head before looking at Waver for answers, who merely sighed at this. "I apologize, it's just that Gray isn't very much of a talkative person." Waver said.

Shirou looked over as to where Gray stood next to him. He could see her looking back at him, and when she met his eyes she only looked away. This grew some interest in Shirou, as he tried to get a good look at her face, but with the hood on he couldn't see it that clearly.

"Right…" Ichigo nodded while giving a look to Gray. "Well, I'll be off now." he gave all of them a wave of goodbye before he started leaving.

That girl... Gray… honestly it still baffled him as to how shockingly similar she resembled Arturia. He wondered as to why she never told him about the girl when he first met her, though he assumed that she herself wasn't aware of her existence, like with the history she told him about the existence of Mordred. He did wonder if she was some descendant, but that quickly got debunked when Waver informed the real reason for Gray's existence, and honestly he was taken aback and disgusted by why she came to be just for a single person: to revive King Arthur himself.

What utter nonsense. It didn't help as for how the girl was treated. As his mind drifted to somewhere else. Honestly, he was glad that he could finally get to come back to his family. Though he still wasn't sure when Kazui and Illya would come back, as he hadn't received any information as to when that would happen. That wasn't until he bumped into someone. It made him snap out and look at who he bumped into. "Hey, pay attention to where you're going." a woman turned around to face him with a look of annoyance shown on her. She then became somewhat surprised when she saw who it was. "Wait, you're…"

Ichigo was surprised when he saw who the woman was. It was the same one that he shared the hotel floor he stayed in. She was a very demure woman in her early 20's who wore a black, two piece business suit with a red-violet necktie. She has short, magenta hair and a mole just below her left eye. She occupies her attire with two ovaloid earrings that Ichigo never saw before. The woman's name was Bazett Fraga McRemitz. "I was not expecting you to be here…" Ichigo eyed her up and down.

"What are you doing here then?" Bazett asked as she put her fist on her hip.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ichigo replied back. "I came here just so that I could get new weapons for my job. What about you?"

"Can't a woman spend a vacation on her own?" Bazett answered with a sly grin shown on her face. "It's really nothing all that much to concern yourself with."

"A lady friend of yours I presume?" Apollonir came out of Ichigo's pocket on his pants before landing on his shoulder.

"If you can call her that I guess, I only met her a few times during one of my assignments." Ichigo informed his Bakugan.

"What is that?" Bazett asked in curiosity, as she got closer to the talking ball that was on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hm?" Ichigo looked over at his Bakugan before looking back at Bazett. "It's… just a Bakugan on my shoulder."

"Bakugan?" Bazett looked back at Ichigo with a questionable look before looking at Apollonir. "Wait, isn't that one of the toys a lot of kids play with these days?" she looked at the man in front of her. "I didn't know you were a fan of children's games."

"Oh shut up, it's not anything like that. I only have this guy by some luck." Ichigo and Bazett began to walk together to get to their plane. "And they're not exactly toys. They're just living beings like everyone else is."

"Cool it, I was just trying to make a joke." Bazett rolled her eyes. "Didn't they appear from some portal that happened around after the 4th Grail War?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a long story on just how all of this happened…" Ichigo and Bazett have gotten inside the plane, and went on to find seats for themselves. "It kinda started like this…"

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Kazui asked, with hands in his pocket as he and his crew made it to the hospital they were searching for. They made it to the hospital where Webmaster Joe was at.

Tons of stuff have been happening after they went to Bakugan Valley. The quest for the Infinity Core began after that, and Shun purposely sent them to a wrong location so he could test out a theory of how their enemies knew where they were going ever since Shun and Julie fought Billy and Komba. When this happened, the Brawlers met Chan Lee, and Kazui had been the one to challenge her to a one-on-one duel before coming out victorious. After that, they discussed the idea of uploading a message on the Bakugan site to ask about Infinity Core, since their movements were being tracked down anyways. They got a response from Klaus von Hertzon who resided in Germany. They travelled there in order to get information about the Infinity Core in terms of a Bakugan battle, to which Marucho was the one who challenged him instead, but at the heavy price he lost Preyas instead. Klaus left his home through a teleporter, which Marucho lashed out to go after him and only Runo and Kazui managed to follow him before the teleporter closed off.

After that, they were in Masquerade's place and searched up whatever they could to find just about any clue on getting out or finding anything on Masquerade's secret, and they stumbled onto a secret room showcasing all of Bakugan's power levels in the world. They got caught by Julio Santana who challenged them in a Bakugan game, to which they emerged victorious despite losing a few Bakugan along the way. Masquerade showed up and just easily let them go back where they came from. After this, they went off to retreat somewhere else to discuss what their next move would be all while Julie was off on battling Billie in another place, which became quite a struggle as she barely managed to convince him to leave Masquerade's side. Not long after this, the Brawlers took Billy back to Australia and tried to get information on what was the current status of Masquerade, along with Naga's condition, and Billie told them everything he knew.

Not long after this, Shun got challenged by Komba in a one-on-one duel, to which Shun defeated his opponent with ease, and also managed to convince Komba to leave Masquerade's side as well before they took him back to his home. Not long after they dropped him off; Chan Lee, Klaus, and Julio challenged the brawlers directly, to which got accepted by Kazui, Marucho, and Runo in a 3 vs 3 battle. All of their strongest Bakugans were at battle with one another, when the arena changed to a massive city so they could be allowed to go as wild as they wanted. During the battle, Drago had managed to evolve into his Pyrus Delta Dragonoid which allowed him to finish off their opponents, and even successfully take back Preyas, who was previously used in a battle.

After the 3 vs 3 battle was finished, Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio decided to leave Masquerade's side and give vague information about Webmaster Joe that he may possibly be the one to work with Masquerade as well on giving information about their whereabouts, though they themselves weren't sure if this was true or not as they would have to check it out for themselves. So their next stop was to go to America in Chicago city where he lived there. Webmaster Joe being a creator of the Bakugan site that was made and was able to get a hold of everyone's profiles while simultaneously able to keep his account hidden from everyone else.

"Yeah, this should be the place that Chan told us about." Runo answered back, eyeing the hospital they were about to step foot into.

"Though I'm rather curious, does Webmaster Joe really work for Masquerade?" Marucho asked.

"That's the whole reason we even came here in the first place." Julie answered with hands behind the back of her head. "We gotta know for sure if it's true or not. He's the person that found out we were paying a visit to him, and he gave us permission to do so."

"If it is true he works for Masquerade, then good ol' Preyas here will give him an uppercut to the chin! And then give one to his ribs!" Preyas exaggeratingly exclaimed as he excitedly kept jumping on Marucho's shoulder while comically throwing his little hands to remark as fists.

Tigrerra sighed from the Aquas Bakugan's comical attempts. "You just do you Preyas…"

The Brawlers got inside the hospital, and thankfully they had reservations given to them and asked the receptionist where Joe's room was, and she managed to point out where it was at. All of them headed over to the East wing on the 5th floor of the hospital in the room of 501.

"So uh… which one of us is gonna knock the door?" Kazui asked with a sheepish look, having been the one who was closer to the door as he felt nervous about meeting the creator of the Bakugan site itself.

"You're the one who's closer to the door. Just knock it." Shun remarked with his arms folded.

Illya sighed from this before she went to take steps further than her brother as she stood in front of the door. "Fine, I'll do it myself." she said, before knocking on the door.

"You can come in." there was a motherly female voice ringing through the door, allowing the kids to come in. The door was gently swung open, and the Brawlers stepped inside the hospital room, except the only person there was an adult female. "Ah, I suspect you're Joe's friends, am I right? Did you come over to visit him?"

"Friends?" Runo was a bit surprised, having not expected that something like this would occur. Friends by Webmaster Joe?

Illya was already getting the picture of what was happening. This Webmaster Joe definitely set this up. "Yes, you could put it like that. We did come here to visit him." she looked around to see where this Joe was at, but she couldn't spot any male figure in the room. "So, where exactly is he?"

"Oh, he just left to take a walk a few minutes ago actually." the woman answered their questions. "I'm Joe's mother. You can stay here until he comes back. Until then, does anyone want some cookies?" she offered with a kind smile.

"Oh, yes please!" Julie cheerfully exclaimed.

"Just one question… where's the restroom in this place?" Kazui asked, feeling an urge to go to a toilet right now.

"You can just go straight up down the halls and turn to your right. You should see a bathroom stall from there on out." Joe's mother pointed out.

"Thank you." Kazui bowed his head down before he started walking off away from everyone else just so he could get to the restroom.

Going to the directions where the nice lady pointed at, Kazui went to get into the restroom just so he could answer nature's call. When he was done, he tried to go back where everyone else was at. When he turned around to walk in the corner, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Kazui turned around to see that there was a hospital patient behind him, it was a boy who seemed to be around his age.

"Uh… do you need something?" Kazui asked in confusion, being unsure as to what this kid wanted with him.

The boy only chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure if you were who I thought it was. And from your look, it matches your profile really well. After all, you were looking for me weren't you, Kazui?"

Kazui widened his eyes from this, realizing that this boy may have been who he was searching for. Even though there were people still walking here, they didn't really seem to pay much attention. "So, you're Joe?" he asked.

"That's me." Joe answered with a smile. "So, you wanna go up to the rooftop?"

"Huh?" Kazui became further confused, and slightly worried from such an out of the blue question. "Why go there?"

"Come on, it's just better if you do get answers you want." Joe began to walk away, with Kazui only following him. "And with my mom in the room, it wouldn't really be easy for all the bombarded questions your friends would ask me."

* * *

"Ahhhh… isn't this just great?" Joe breathed in the sweet fresh air as he and Kazui had gotten to the rooftop, where there was a garden in it.

"Well... I guess…" Kazui scratched the back of his head, not exactly sure as to how to take this situation in. "But still, shouldn't you be getting back to your room?"

"I feel fine for the most part. Besides, I don't think spending a few minutes on this rooftop is gonna cause much trouble." Joe looked above at the blue skies. "But man, I still remember the day when all of the Bakugan came to our world. It was really just unexpected—"

"— Look I don't wanna sound rude, but I didn't come all the way here to have a small chit chat. The only reason why my friends and I are even here is just so we could know if you're working with Masquerade." Kazui cut him off, wanting to get straight to the point.

Joe turned around to look at him with curiosity. "You think I'm the one who works with someone like Masquerade?" he pointed to himself.

"Let's just say someone mentioned us about you. Masquerade just somehow knows everywhere we go and sends one person after another to fight us. The top ranked fighters we fought weren't the ones who were even spying on us, since they were gaining information as well and didn't know where we were even going. The one person that could track our movements on a private server we have would have to be someone who created the site to begin with." Kazui explained. "You're the only other person that could track us down. You do have that power, don't you?"

"Hmm…" Joe put his fingers on his chin, as he seemed to consider Kazui's words. "Well… your assumption is understandable, especially if someone mentioned that I could do that."

"So then what's the answer? Do you really work for Masquerade or not?" Kazui asked.

"I could answer… but that would just be really easy. If you came all the way from Japan just to ask me that, then I should at least repay you with a game to make you stay a little longer. It would be embarrassing for me, since you are a guest here…" Joe answered him back before he pulled out a Bakugan card. "So let's have a brawl, shall we? If you win, I can get to answer your questions."

Kazui sighed, figuring it wouldn't be that easy to get an answer out of a potential spy. "Fine." he pulled out his card as well. "Let's get on with this. Field open." he said, as his card grew brightly.

"Field open!" Joe exclaimed more enthusiastically before his card glew as well.

Soon enough, time began to freeze in place and both of them were transported to the other world of a Bakugan brawl. Kazui seemed to be somewhat confused, as Joe himself looked to be in awe as he stared at the mirror dimension they were in.

"This is amazing!" Joe was turning to look at everything that existed in this place. "This looks so cool! It's like being inside a dream!"

Kazui blinked in surprise. "Wait, are you meaning to tell me this is your first Bakugan fight?" Joe didn't really say anything, still staring at wonders in the different world they were in. "Holy crap, this is his first time…"

"Don't let his inexperience blind you, Kazui. Focus on what's important." Drago told his partner, as he hovered next to him.

"Alright, gate card set!" Joe enthusiastically exclaimed as he threw his card in the field, and Kazui proceeded to do the same before their cards flew past one another and became bigger. "Bakugan, brawl!" Joe threw his Bakugan at his card field before it stopped at the center and opened up. "Now stand!" his Bakugan then transformed into his Siege.

_Haos Siege, power level: 280 G's. _

_'That's all?' _Kazui thought as he looked at his BakuPod. It wasn't much of a high power level, but just in case he would have one of his Bakugans be prepared for a trap. "Bakugan, brawl!" Kazui exclaimed as he threw his Bakugan high enough till it landed on his card. It then transformed into a Tuskor.

"This is so cool! I didn't think that our Bakugans would be so huge — huh?" Joe became surprised when Tuskor began to act in a fight, as Kazui used his Ability Card to activate Nose Slap, allowing Tuskor to attack Haos Siege. "Watch out, Haos Siege!" Joe tried to warn his Bakugan, but it was already too late as his Bakugan got thrown in the air before it returned to him in his ball form, signalling his first loss.

"Joe!" Kazui caught his ball when it returned to him. "I get that this is your first battle and everything, but you gotta focus your priorities here! If you really wanna fight, then at least use an Ability or Gate Card on time!"

"You're giving advice to him?" Drago asked in curiosity.

"Come on. This fight doesn't even feel remotely fair." Kazui answered to his Bakugan, taking some pity on Joe's lack of experience in a Bakugan battle.

"Gate Card, set!" Joe threw another card that landed next to the one he previously threw before. "Bakugan, brawl!" He threw his second Bakugan on the card before it transformed into a Robotallion. "Ability Card, activate! Robotallion Enforcement!" the Haos Bakugan started to glow brightly with energy wrapped around his entire body.

_Haos Robotallion's power level increases to 390 G's. _

_'He's only going with brute force as far as I can see. I guess it's understandable since this is supposed to be his first time. And if I'm correct, that Gate Card would most likely increase his G power.' _Kazui thought to himself as he picked up a weaker Bakugan. _'I'll go easy on him for now and see what his next move would be. And so far, he never threw a Doom Card since the start of the fight.' _he then threw his Bakugan over at the enhanced Robotallion's card. It then transformed into his Griffon.

_Pyrus Griffon, power level: 300 G's. _

"Oh, I get it! You purposely threw down a weaker Bakugan just so you could use an ability to increase your Bakugan's power while decreasing my own at the same time, right?!" Joe called out, something that took Kazui off by surprise. ''What? I may be a rookie but I know at least some rules to play with!"

"I mean… that's great and all, but maybe you could try to not say it out loud. Otherwise your opponent might do something else instead." Kazui replied back before he brought out an attack card before throwing it right at Griffon's wings. ''Time to activate an Ability Card. Wing Burst!" he called out the attacker's name before it burst into flames, spreading onto the wings.

_Griffon's power level increases to 350 G's. _

_Robotallion's power level decreases to 340 G's. _

Griffon proceeded to attack Robotallion with its flames as they hurled right towards, with the air pressure making Joe react defensively to raise his arms to block himself. "Alright, my turn again! Gate Card, open!" he commanded, and the card opened up to be a power card as the battlefield turned to a Haos environment, empowering Robotallion even further.

_Robotalian's power level increases to 440 G's. _

Robotallion then launched himself into the air and lunged directly at Griffon, overpowering through his flames before he grabbed the creature and proceeded to make a piledriver, making Griffon crash into the ground before it returned in its ball form back at Kazui. Robotallion returned to his ball form as well as Joe caught it with his hand. "Yes! I won my first battle!" Joe exclaimed cheerfully.

"The more this fight goes on, the more doubts I'm having that this boy really does work for Masquerade." Drago commented.

"Honestly, same here. Unless he's only suited as an information spy, the chances of him really working with Masquerade keep being lower…" Kazui replied, as he saw Joe use the same thing as before by throwing his Gate Card at the same place and using Robotallion, with its ability from before still being activated. "Though to really make sure… how about we kick it into high gear now? It's your turn now, so it's time to finish this."

"I shall!" Drago closed himself before being caught by Kazui.

"Hey, Joe! I was going easy on you before! But let's see how you'll react when you're forced to go up against a heavy hitter!" Kazui threw his strongest Bakugan down at Robotallion's field card. "Show him what you got, Drago!"

Drago opened himself up before he transformed. There were powerful flames that erupted when bursting forth, the flames reaching large heights in the air that made Robotallion take a few steps backwards. The flames extinguished, and there emerged the newly evolved Delta Dragonoid. "RAAAAAUGH!" Drago shouted as his evolved form was revealed, his horn facing forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest.

"I-I-I don't believe it! Is that the actual evolved form of a Pyrus Dragonoid in the flesh?!" Joe shouted out, being in awe at the form of Delta Dragonoid in front of him. Kazui couldn't help but grow a smirk. "I read about you, Drago, but I never thought I would get to see you like this!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kazui said.

"You bet it is!" Joe remarked.

Drago then went ahead to lunge directly at Robotallion, not having given much concern about losing thanks to his new power up he gained. This made Joe snapback and focus on making an offensive attack. "Gate Card, open! Level Down!"

_Delta Drago's power level decreases to 350 G's. _

"What do you think?! Not bad for a newbie, huh?!" Joe remarked.

"Nice try, but you'll have to perform a better attack than that!" Kazui then threw his card at Drago's body before it began to glow in flames surrounding. "Ability Card, Fire Tornado." Kazui pronounced the name of the attack card.

_Delta Drago's power level increases to 450 G's. _

_Robotallion's power level decreases to 290 G's. _

The match was as one sided as it looked. Drago rammed right through Robotallion's body, the contact with the flames making him explode before he returned back to Joe in his ball form. Joe stared in amazement as the flames by Drago continued to fly further into the air before he stopped, returning to Kazui in his ball form.

"Wow… that was amazing." Joe spoke in sheer awe at the first sight of seeing Drago's power. "I have never seen a Bakugan as powerful as that one."

"Yo!" Kazui snapped him back to reality again. "I wouldn't really be standing in shock for long like that, you gotta remember you only have 1 Bakugan left! If you lose the next round then you'll have to tell the truth between you and Masquerade!"

"Sure!" Joe exclaimed as he lightly threw his last Bakugan in the air before catching it. "But I still have a trick up my sleeve! Bakugan, bra—" Joe widened his eyes in shock when he felt something hit him all of a sudden. He felt his body grow weak, as he dropped his Bakugan on the ground before he collapsed, passing out in doing so.

Kazui became shocked by this. "Hey, Joe, are you alright?!" he started running over to him, expressing concern at what happened. "Joe?!"

* * *

Kazui was folding his arms as he waited around in Joe's room, tapping his finger on his arm nervously as he was waiting for some report to come back to him, or just waiting for his friends and sister to come by.

"You have to calm down." Drago told him.

"I'm trying to…" Kazui sat down on the bed, tapping the index finger on his arm faster than before. "It's my fault. I was being stupid on accepting a challenge from a sickly person. Why did I do that?" as of now he was digging his finger on his skin.

It was then that he saw his friends coming into the room, along with his sister. He stopped folding his arms, wanting to know the situation. "So, what's happening to him? Is he gonna be alright?" Kazui asked in a rushed tone.

"Well… the doctors said he just fainted, with the result of that being from low blood sugar." Julie informed him.

"His mother told us he wasn't supposed to do anything that would be too strenuous." Alice added up.

"You were the last person who was with him, do you know what happened?" Runo asked.

"Well… he challenged me in a Bakugan battle, and if I got to win then he would tell me if he did work with Masquerade or not. And then during the middle of the fight he… he just collapsed." Kazui looked down on the floor with guilt ridden on him. "Damn it… if I knew his condition was so bad, I should have done something else."

"Listen, try to calm down…" Illya got to her brother's side as she put her hands onto his, making him look up to her eyes. "We don't really know his condition yet, but if anything he shouldn't have just dragged it out and just told the truth from the start, so he got careless."

Marucho was sitting on a chair, with a wireless computer set onto a table as he seemed to be looking for something on the Bakugan website. He widened his eyes when he found something he didn't expect to see. "Uh, hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this." he said, making everyone look at him in slight confusion. "I think this might finally answer our questions about Joe and the connection with Masquerade." he then clicked on an enter button to play a video.

_"Joe here, and if you ever meet a player by the name of Masquerade and challenges you to a Bakugan brawl, say no and stay away from her!" _Joe's voice was heard, and everyone else gathered up where Marucho was at, seeing Joe in the same hospital gown he was in, being on his bed as well. _"All she will do is send your Bakugan to another dimension!" _

"Wait, is that real or is it somehow fake? And when was this posted?" Kazui asked.

"I downloaded it from Joe's site, and as for when it was posted, it's around the time for when Masquerade started stealing other Bakugans." Marucho answered. "And I did a double check to see if this was fake or not, and turns out it's as real as day itself. It was a warning message from players around the world.

"So then that means Joe has been on our side all along." Golem remarked, sitting on Julie's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, how come we never saw this stuff in the first place?" Runo asked in confusion.

"Well, considering the context of when this was posted, this had about as much effect as sending a warning message on Discord that there was somebody wanting to hack you and not to accept their friend request." Kazui answered with a shrug. ''Or they did look at it and didn't take it seriously, since sending a supposed toy to another dimension would sound ridiculous to almost everyone."

"Well look where that got us." Shun remarked.

"So then, what do we do now?" Illya asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until Joe gets better, and now that we know he isn't on Masquerade's side, we should be able to freely talk to him without problems." Marucho suggested.

"Sounds good. We could travel around a bit and explore where we are until tomorrow." Kazui said, growing a smile on his face.

* * *

Around she went. Around she travelled. It would feel as though she's been more so on the run, with just how much she's been trying to hide from Naga's presence. It felt as though if she tried to stop for even a moment, then she would get caught and it would all be over. She didn't know how much her body could handle any longer.

But despite this, she didn't stop. How long has it been since the incident happened? It had to have been at least a few months by now. She didn't really have much of a destination on her mind, only just running, with her body having been wrapped by the Infinity Core itself. Despite this, this didn't stop her to help around this planet she was in, using the Core's help to grow environments, help the weak and sick to heal them, and even going as far to stop accidents from occuring, performing tasks that some might even call a miracle.

It was night where she was finding herself to be at. There was a boy lying on a bed, with a mask on his mouth that maybe allowed him to breathe? And next to him was what she assumed to be the boy's father. Nonetheless, she helped once more as a bright light filled the room before it just vanished.

Well this boy was indeed quite an interesting case. She could already tell he was pure and filled with the need of helping other children his age to stop Naga. Now with the information bestowed upon the Infinity Core and Silent Core, she believed the boy would give the information to the right people.

* * *

Morning came by. Somehow, Joe's sickness was almost nonexistent by now as he suddenly managed to come up and about, as if nothing happened to begin with. Needless to say, the news shocked the Brawlers, but nevertheless they came in to visit Joe when they could.

"I'm kinda glad you're all better now. All of us were getting worried about you." Kazui said, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, with him and everyone else being in Joe's room once more.

"Speaking of which… why didn't you just say that you weren't working for Masquerade to begin with?" Shun asked as he folded his arms. "You could have made this a lot easier for everyone else, and you wouldn't have been taken to the emergency room."

"Sorry…" Joe smiled, though there was some embarrassment shown on him. "It's just that I really wanted to have a Bakugan battle for once, but I guess I got a bit too carried away. Oh and by the way…" he looked over at the Brawlers. "I think I managed to find the Infinity Core you guys were looking for."

"Huh?!" Everyone was shocked by the news, even with Shun and Illya widening their eyes.

"Can you elaborate a little bit?!" Kazui asked a bit frantically, wanting to know more information on what Joe meant.

"What I meant was, the Infinity Core came to me last night when I was in a really bad state. The thing is, the Core itself was a Bakugan of sorts. She told me how a Silent Core took over someone by the name of Naga, and that the Infinity Core took over her to restore balance in Vestroia, or something along that." Joe explained everything that the Bakugan told him about. ''She also told me that her name was Wavern."

"Wavern?!" Drago opened himself up on Kazui's shoulder once he heard that name. "She's Naga's twin sister! Joe, did she if she was going anywhere?!"

"Sorry, but not really." Joe shrugged his shoulders. "That's about all I know."

"Well this is interesting. I guess we don't really have to search for the Infinity Core anymore." Shun remarked, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Marucho asked.

"Don't you get it? As long as the Infinity Core stays inside Wavern, it would serve as another level of protection against Naga. Not to mention she probably moved around a lot in our world, and our chances of meeting her would have to be by coincidence." Shun explained his reasoning.

"Well if we're now done with searching for the Infinity Core, then what's our next move gonna be?" Runo asked.

"Well our current threat would have to be against Masquerade. Maybe we could try to evolve our Bakugans like what happened with Drago." Marucho suggested.

"And that way, it can protect us from having Naga inhabit the Infinity Core." Alice added up, realizing where the others were heading with this.

"Man… I wish I could actually get out and help you guys with this." Joe sighed. "But unfortunately, I'll have to be here for the next couple of days."

"You don't really have to worry about that. If you really do wanna help, you can join in our little server as an invitation of sorts." Kazui offered. "That is, if you do want to."

"Well... I think I would be able to." Joe answered.

"Then welcome aboard to the team." Kazui smiled.

* * *

"And that's pretty much the story of how these things came to be." Ichigo finished off his explanation of just how the Bakugan came to be in their world to Bazett, who sat right next to him in the middle of the row in the airplane they aborted on. HIs own Bakugan was just hidden in one of his pockets onto his pants, as it wanted to pass time. Most of the passengers were either sleeping, listening to their headphones, looking through the windows, or just not really bothering to pay attention to what was being said.

"Well… that's certainly quite a story you told. Although… you said something about that more of them have been coming as of late?" Bazett asked, now being interested in the story the man was talking about.

"Yeah, something along that…" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, narrowing down at the floor.

Bazett seemed to be slightly confused by the expression he gave off. Did he not like talking about the subject? She knew that there was a bit of a frown… maybe she could change the subject? She looked down at his hand and could see there were strange markings on it… markings she saw in the books of participating in a Holy Grail War. "Say… those markings on your hand, are those… Command Seals?" she asked in curiosity.

Ichigo looked back at the younger woman, seeing that she could see the markings he was left with. "Well you got them right on the spot…" he replied nonchalantly.

"So you're a participant of the Holy Grail War that's coming up?" Ichigo just silently nodded his head, to which Bazett made a small grin. "I wasn't expecting you to be in this, but it's not unwelcoming. Though to lend you in a little secret… I'm gonna be joining up as well, pretty soon actually."

"Well, cool I guess…" Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders, not really bothered by the information to begin with.

Bazett was a bit confused about the reaction he gave. "What gives? For someone who's going to be in a war to get an omnipotent wish granter, you don't seem to care all that much to begin with…"

"That's because I really don't want to join in this stupid mess. I never really wanted to be a part of any of this to begin with…" Ichigo answered as he stared out at a seat in front of him.

Bazett was now confused. If this guy never even wanted to participate, then why was he doing it in the first place? "So why are you joining in this Grail War to begin with?"

"I'm joining in this crap because I got dragged into stuff I shouldn't have known about 10 years ago. And now it's up to me to end this just so that I could get to protect my family, and prevent a horrible accident like what happened at the end of the 4th war." Ichigo answered her, as his fist was clutching onto his pants, albeit lightly.

"Wait, you mean you were involved in the 4th Grail War as well?" Bazett asked in interest.

"Well… not really the way you think. I only got involved in some parts of that war because there was some danger happening in a town my family and I moved into, so I investigated as to what was going on. Long story short; it was something being involved in really shady stuff, and I did not want to be involved in any petty nonsense when I already had enough of that in my life as it is. I just wanted to enjoy a good life." Ichigo explained with a frustrated sigh.

"... Judging from the expression, it sounds like you got involved in some really strange stuff." Bazett remarked.

"Unfortunately yes, and the worst part being I was never prepared for it. I had no idea what was going on nor what I got myself into. I don't wanna give into full details but I used to be involved… with this organization let's say, and the things I found out about it were nothing short of disgusting…" Ichigo's face became darkened. "I first thought that the place had some flaws, but maybe it could get improved on I thought, and I met some people who were rather decent, and we used to share common enemies that we were supposed to take down. Though later on they had some questionable actions that they did, but we later made it up…"

"... So what went wrong?" Bazett asked, wanting to know more information of just what made a fallout between Ichigo and this so called organization he was in.

For a while, Ichigo hadn't said anything, as he only remained silent for the most part. Bazett thought maybe she was pressing him too much, and was about to form her words to stop him but he already beat her to the punch. "It's a really, really long story. Let's just say that my wife and I, who was still my fiancé at the time, were manipulated by a man named Tokinada Tsuyunashiro who visited us not long after she gave birth to my first child. I don't remember all the details, but he was more so pretending that he was being innocent and facing troubles by the same organization I told you about. We stupidly believed him and got on to helping him. Except my then fiancé's body was still recovering from giving birth, so she couldn't fight as well as she usually would."

"Just what place were you even working with?" Bazett asked with a questioning look. "It doesn't sound like anything I ever heard of."

"It's really complicated, and I can't give the full story about that. To make a long story as short as I can, this Tokinada was playing us and the organization against one another while trying to convince me to join his side when he was telling me about some stuff on what this place had done to people." Ichigo explained. "But at the same time the organization wanted me to side with them. I later found out that this Tokinada was rotten to his very core, so much so it would make a sewer rat puke, the atrocities that asshole committed were unforgivable. And after that…" Ichigo bit his lower lip, as if trying to make the next words come out of his mouth.

Bazett could notice that he was becoming uncomfortable the more he talked about this. "Are you alright?"

"... And after that… the organization and I were left with no choice but to fight Tokinada later down the line. Except that he wasn't the only one that we needed to fight. He had a couple of more people by his side that he also manipulated as his pawns, those being Hikone Ubuginu and Aura Michibane. Fighting those two was one hell of a challenge…" he took a silent sigh, looking as though he was contemplating about what happened. _'If I could have used my real swords instead of the fake one back then…'_

_**'I hate to break it to ya, king, but there's nothing we could have done. After our battle with Yhwach and getting broken twice in a row, we really needed time to recover from all that…' **_Zangetsu spoke in his head. _**'So the previous sword you had was about all you could do at most until we fully recovered.'**_

_'I know…' _Ichigo replied back. "But I was so busy being preoccupied that I couldn't get to finish them off and focus on Tokinada. My then fiancé was forced to fight as well but… the effects of childbirth she gave still couldn't make her fight in peak condition, and as a result she…" he bit his lower lip. "I lost my first beloved to one of the biggest pieces of shits I've ever met. I don't remember what happened too well, except all I saw was red and lost control of myself where literally the only thing on my mind was to kill Tokinada once and for all…" this was where Ichigo grew a small smile. "And I got what I wanted, and it was a wonderful feeling… for short moments at least…"

"But… now does this correlate to the organization being this horrible place you worked for?" Bazett asked, her body becoming somewhat tense for the last explicit details that the man mentioned.

"I was getting there…" Ichigo's face became more bitter. "After I murdered Tokinada, I was devastated at the loss of my lover and thought she was gone for good. I wanted to do anything to bring her back to me… except that was when a few people informed me on what the organization really was… the thing is, that place never cared for almost anything. Would you believe me if I said most of them didn't even give a damn in the first place? Most of them didn't care that I saved them more times than they saved themselves, they didn't care that my soon-to-be-wife got murdered, only very few people ever gave a damn about me and some of them were dead."

"What exactly did they do? Were they some Mages I haven't heard about?" Bazett asked once more.

"They're not Mages per say, rather something more different than that. Everything I was told about the place before was made out of nothing but illusions of lies, hypocrisy, stagnation, and downright corrupt… they were higher ups that planned on stabbing me behind my back after everything I've done for them and just use me as a scapegoat to shift all their problems onto as a mindless puppet, one person even wanted to experiment on my dead fiancé's body, some of their said actions even created some enemies I fought in my youth." Ichigo made a shallow chuckle. "What's ironic is that I was warned several times by them of the organization, but I just suppressed it at the back of my mind because I didn't wanna believe it. How foolish I was. They saw me and my friends as nothing more than tools to serve them… there's so much more but I'm not even sure if I could make it to halfway by the time we land…"

"... It really sounds like you went through a horrible experience." Bazett replied, still keeping up her professional expression, but on the inside she was shocked. "To know that the people you trusted in would so easily turn their backs on you and toss you away like garbage. What did you do after all this? Take revenge or something? Couldn't there have been at least a few good people by your side?"

"Taking revenge? Not really. I was losing my shit at that point and felt nothing but betrayal and rage at the people I thought I could trust. And yeah, there were at least a few decent people that were trusted, and I think they still are like that, even if they can be a little annoying. But as for what I did… I threatened everyone in the entire organization to never come after me nor even speak to me again. And yeah, horrible is putting it mildly, it felt like I hit the lowest point of my life." Ichigo sighed, reminiscent of the bad memories that happened around 13 years ago or so. "Though… things did start looking up a few years later after that incident. I managed to get my wife back, and we moved into a new city so we couldn't be located. And that's pretty much the end of that… so the end results... I'm still mad at them."

"Wait, hold on a second." Bazett became confused. "I thought you said she died?"

"She did, except that her soul got placed in a different body from her original one." Ichigo answered her, and Bazett looked to be more confused than before, which made him chuckle. "It's a bit complicated."

"I think your life is rather complicated." The reply made Ichigo chuckle a little more. "So… Does that marking on your hand remind you of all the bad times that experience happened?"

"Thing thing?" Ichigo looked at his Command Seals. "Hardly. I mean, sure, I'm not exactly happy about the whole situation of dealing with another nonsense again… but there was one good thing that brought all of this in. It was meeting with one of the most beautiful women I've ever met and has been by my side as well, so having this on me more so reminds me as a wedding ring of sorts."

"You're quite a strange man…" Bazett remarked.

"So what exactly brings you to go to a place like Fuyuki? I don't mean to sound rude, but you really don't look like you're from there." Ichigo said.

"Since you told me some rather heavy stuff, I do suppose I could at least say something about myself, a little more lighthearted. An old friend of mine invited me as a Master to join in a Grail War and give me a location to summon my own Servant." Bazett gave off a small grin of excitement.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in some confusion. "Wait, you got invited? By who?"

"Kirei Kotomine." Bazett answered without hesitation. "He told me he'll help me in summoning a Servant that I wanted to summon for a long time."

"Kotomine? You mean the priest from the church?" Ichigo asked, being somewhat stunned by the information. _'Why the hell would a priest help someone in summoning their Servants? Inviting a Master is alright but help them? That's not even necessary.' _he thought.

"You know him?" Bazett folded her arms. "He and I were comrades back when he was still a member of the Church and often encountered one another in our assignments, although we still maintain some contact with one another."

"... I see. Well that's interesting to know." Ichigo nonchalantly replied as he looked over to his other side.

… Though something didn't feel very right about this.

* * *

Arturia raised her arm to block Sasaki's sword from aiming at her face, blocking it with her wrist. She countered by swinging her sword horizontally at Sasaki's feet, to which he merely made a flip to get behind the woman. It was then that both of them turned around to strike at one another at the same time, with Sasaki striking his sword horizontally and Arturia striking her invisible black sword vertically, making both their weapons clash against one another.

"I must say, I'm glad that you came here to fight with me, Saber, even if both of us aren't really using our full strengths." Sasaki remarked, never leaving his eye contact against the human Servant.

"I knew you would have accepted the challenge, even if it is just a sparring match." Arturia backed off, and Sasaki stepped several steps forward and tried to slash at Arturia, who kept dodging the strikes while stepping backwards onto the staircase.

And it was then that they struck one another at once when they dashed. They were behind each other's backs, waiting for a moment to see what would happen next. And it was then that some blood spurred out of Sasaki's shoulder, making him kneel down on the lower ground.

"Alright, I think that's about enough training for me for one day…" Arturia made her sword disappear and looked back at her sparring partner. "Despite your class, your sword skills are nothing to laugh at, in fact I'm quite impressed."

"And it seems that Western sword play is more than just for show." Sasaki began to get back up.

"Although... I'm surprised that Caster hasn't exactly shown up. Where is she anyways?" Arturia asked as she looked around.

"She probably just let you be here on purpose when she sensed your presence coming by." Sasaki scowled in annoyance. "Normally she would never let another Servant be anywhere near this place, but I think she seems to allow you special privileges. If I were to say... I think she might actually be attracted to you." Sasaki said.

Arturia made a small chuckle out of this. "Ah, I should have figured as much. Though to be honest, it doesn't really bother me that much, in fact I might welcome her instead…"

"You're completely fine with that woman being with you?" Sasaki was somewhat surprised by this. "I really cannot understand you women…"

It was then that Arturia turned around to look at the skies, gaining a surprised look on her face. This made Sasaki a little confused. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Arturia gained a grin. "It's nothing… but I can feel his presence. I can sense my Master coming home as of now…"

"Wait, you can sense him that far? Where is he?" Sasaki asked once more.

"He's coming home, that's where he is…"

* * *

**So… kinda been a while since I did this. Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I last touched this story, I was really busy doing other ones so I didn't have much time on this until now. **

**I don't really have much words to say on my part, only that I hoped you really did enjoy and I would greatly appreciate if you followed, favorited and review as well. And to answer some probable questions, yes Ichigo and Orihime did get involved in the CFYOW Novels arc, as this did feel rather necessary for a better explanation on why Ichigo doesn't give contact to the Soul Society anymore. **

**I don't know what else to say anymore. So see ya next time I guess. **


End file.
